Soy La Salvadora
by leylay
Summary: Emma Swan es la salvadora que necesita que la salven.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia es mía pero los personajes pertenecen a ouat.**

**bueno esta es la nueva historia que estoy haciendo me esta costando lo suyo escribirla sobre todo desde la perspectiva de Emma, espero os guste llevo mucho sin escribir sobre temas un tanto mas dramaticos.**

**Soy la Salvadora**

**Capítulo 1**

Diez años antes, una chica rubia de ojos aguamarina, sollozaba en un hospital agarrando la mano de su hermano mayor James, después de toda una lucha contra su enfermedad, Emma Swan había presenciado como su hermano daba su último aliento, incluso hoy recuerda aquel día, y no logra olvidar la cara de sus padres, el terror se reflejaba en ellos como si se tratara de una pesadilla de la cual vas a despertar.

-yo tenía que salvarlo- decía Emma

-cariño no se podía hacer más-respondió su madre

-no, yo tenía que haber hecho más, yo nací para salvarlo- decía Emma entre lagrimas

-cariño, no digas eso, tu hiciste más de lo que podías- dijo su madre tratando de calmarla

-no, no y no, ¡JAMES LUCHA!, no me deje James…. No me dejes-

-Emma, déjalo ir- decía su Padre, aun sin creérselas el mismo.

-¿dejarlo ir?, él ya se ha ido…. No me termino de decir….-

-¿el que cariño?- pregunto su madre preocupada.

-da igual, ya da igual…. El no volverá….- decía Emma que continuaba diciendo-no volverá…no volverá-

-mi vida por favor suelta su mano, llevamos aquí doce horas- dijo su padre triste y alterado de ver a su hija así

-pregunto por él, ¿sabéis?, pregunto por él y no ha venido, ni si quiera hoy, en el final ¡NO HA VENIDO!- gritaba Emma- iré por él y lo traeré a rastras… lo traeré a rastras- susurraba Emma causando la impresión de su madre.

La madre de Emma, Mary había tratado de sacar a su hija de la habitación de hospital pero no había logrado apartarla ni siquiera cuando ese horrible pitido sonó y oía como su hijo se apagaba, no sabía si había perdido a un hijo esa fatídica noche o a dos, Emma no se apartaba de su cadáver y habían pasado doce horas…hasta habían visto amanecer, David no paraba de mirar a su hija y echarse la culpa de que Emma se hubiera echado todo el peso de la vida de su hermano en sus hombros, en parte fue culpa de ellos, tuvieron a Emma para poder salvar a James y lo lograron con un trasplante de medula y de sangre, pero después de diez años todo había vuelto a fallar, Emma en su infancia se la había pasado en hospitales y médicos, para darle algo a su hermano, primero el cordón umbilical, luego sangre y por ultimo trasplante de medula, en esta fase ya de la enfermedad a james le fallaban los riñones y Emma estaba dispuesta a dárselo, pero para Jame ya era tarde… "quizás siempre lo fue" pensó David, "quizás quisimos tapar el sol con un dedo, pero Emma lo salvo, lo salvo en más de un sentido en el que se puede ayudar a alguien"… ella había sido no solo su salvadora por parar su enfermedad por un periodo de tiempo sino que curo su corazón, ella no sentía lastima por él.

David recordó cuando Emma con tan solo nueve años discutía con su hermano de doce años

Flashback:

-qué más da que se burlen de tu calva, hay muchos hombres guapos calvos- decía Emma

James negaba con la cabeza y ponía mirada triste

-dime uno sabionda-

-tú, tu eres el hombre más guapo que yo he visto y que veré- dijo Emma tocándose el pecho como el que dice la cosa más sabia y verdadera del mundo.

James empezó a reír sin parar.

-de verdad que has visto poco mundo entonces- respondió James con una sonrisa en la boca.

-James, tu eres el hombre más guapo del mundo y PUNTO, yo siempre tengo la razón, soy la salvadora- dijo Emma con tono autoritario causando la sorpresa de su hermano.

Emma una vez le pregunto a su hermano James por qué tenía que ir a tanto médico, y él le respondió que era porque ella era su salvadora, desde entonces Emma no pregunto más, y siempre se sintió tan especial y para James lo era, ella era la única persona que realmente la salvo de sí mismo.

Su padre David miro aquella escena como si fuera una película, su hija había nacido por obra de la genética con el único fin de salvar a su hermano de la muerte pero ¿Quién la salvaría a ella de esto?

-soy su salvadora- pronunciaba Emma sin cesar-yo naci para ti- continuaba Emma-soy la salvadora- lloraba-la tuya James.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**bueno aquí os dejo el segundo capitulo he tenido un brote de inspiracion con la continuacion y como la historia me cuesta muchisimo me dije"date prisa y escribela" ya me vinieron las visiones de lo que queria de la historia, espero vayan entendiendo el personaje de Emma y me digáis que os va pareciendo.**_

_**y respeto a lo del tiempo sin escribir drama love Girl XD supongo que no todo se olvida me alegro haber causado implicación por vuestra parte con el tema de la muerte de James, porque realmente James es el Pilar de Emma, espero os guste y os animeis a comentar.**_

_**por cierto creo que es uno de los cap mas largos que he escrito quizás precisamente porque estoy desmenuzando el personaje de emma y espero esto no os cause ganas de pegarme XD.**_

_**pd: me he tenido que investigar los rangos de policia parece mentira pero es cierto XD**_

**Capitulo 2**

Emma miraba atrás en el tiempo y no pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por su rostro, había logrado seguir con su vida a pesar de haber vivido la muerte de su querido hermano.

Sin embargo no lograba apartar esa tristeza de su vida, aun hoy la muerte de su hermano que era su mejor amigo, su confidente a la persona a la que le contaba sus peores miedos y sus peores pensamientos, había creado un antes y un después y nadie podía sustituir la falta de ese vacío.

El tiempo de Emma se dividía en antes de la muerte de James y después de la misma como si ese suceso hubiese marcado su vida para siempre y las palabras de James seguían resonando en sus cabeza a pesar de su intento de alejarla.

_Flasback_:

James había preguntado por su hermano Robín quería despedirse pero jamás apareció, Emma buscaba excusas como que estaba muy triste y no se veía capaz de venir, la joven quería pensar que era así, quería tener motivos ante la falla del hermano mayor de ambos que ella jamás perdonaría.

-Em…-respiraba agitado-¿crees que exista nunca jamás?-tosía James mientras preguntaba

Emma se planteó su respuesta, James siempre había sido un fanático de Peter pan desde que tuvo uso de razón, él quería creer que existía ese mundo en el que el jamás sufriría y en el que habría más chicos perdidos, de alguna manera interpreto la historia de una manera en la que él le ayudaba y en los últimos momentos era como si su hermano tratase de buscar un salvavidas, incluso para su edad James seguía siendo un chico que quería creer en algo por alguna razón que Emma no lograba encontrar siempre hablaba de "nunca jamás" pero no sabía la razón

-seguro para ti existirá-dijo una Emma devastada-¿Por qué nunca jamás?

James rio como si esperara esa pregunta desde hacía años y era la realidad.

-pensé que ni ahora me lo preguntarías mi pequeña- sonreía de una manera tan alegre como si por fin hubiera encontrado la paz-porque si algún día veo que estás haciendo las cosas mal pudo venir desde nunca jamás para ser yo tu salvador-rio nuevamente James agotado-la muerte es tan definitiva y nunca jamás es eterna, además la idea de quedarme como el hombre más guapo que has visto me agrada- acaricio la cara de Emma que estaba sentada junto a su cama, los padres de ambos esperaban fuera para dejarlos despedirse, ellos ya lo habían hecho pero sabían del gran vinculo que tenían.

-James no te vayas…-decía Emma con lágrimas en los ojos-tu eres el que da razón a mi vida-susurraba Emma como si fuera lo peor que podía haber dicho.

James sonreía y volvía a acariciar su cabeza

-Emma tu naciste para salvar más vidas que la mía, eres tan especial que aun hoy no entiendo cómo puede existir alguien tan luminoso como tú- hablo con esfuerzo-dime Emma ¿cómo te ves de aquí a diez años?-pregunto James mirándola fijamente y dejando caer su mano en la cama completamente fatigado por el esfuerzo físico.

Emma no entendía la pregunta.

-yo…no lo sé… ¿y tú James?-Emma quería que su hermano luchara.

-buen intento señorita pero me temo que esta vez no hay lucha poderosa contra lo que vendrá.-dijo James resignado

-siempre se puede luchar contra todo- dijo una Emma llenade esperanza.

-menos contra la muerte, mi querida Em- rio como si hubiera dicho la mejor argumentación

-muy perspicaz ¿siempre tendrás una respuesta para todo?-pregunto Emma con un profundo dolor ante la pregunta.

-siempre Em incluso cuando ya no esté aquí, sabes perfectamente que diré-rio ante esa relación tan importante que se acabaría con su marcha- Emma estaré en la segunda estrella a la derecha-rio ante la absurdidad de la respuesta, definitivamente los medicamentos contra el dolor hacían milagros en algunas cosas.

-no digas tonterías, yo te quiero aquí no en ninguna estrella, tú ya eres mi estrella James- dijo Emma agarrando la mano de su hermano que comenzaba a respirar más fuerte, la maquina se empezó a volver loca.

-gracias te qui... Emma…te quiero…vive…-repetía James sabiendo que llegaba su final-te quie…-

Emma gritaba a los médicos que vinieran, sus padres entraron corriendo al oír a su hija alterada, la joven gritaba como si creyera en un milagro.

La mujer rubia ya de veinte años repetía aquella conversación y entendió en parte la razón del porque su hermano quería creer en un cuento "quería que tuviera algo de esperanza" y de hecho lo consiguió aun hoy Emma miraba las estrellas como si fuera a escuchar la respuesta a una pregunta jamás formulada.

Emma Swan salía en los periódicos una vez más como "el cisne de la policía" había hecho un trabajo impecable con su equipo y había detenido a una organización dedicada a la prostitución infantil, lo que en los periódicos no se dijo fue precisamente que una bala perdida había acabado en el pecho de una niña, no sabían de donde había salido pero ahí estaba la pequeña de cabello castaño y ojos de color miel tan hermosa como un ángel, Emma se metió en medio de la balacera para agarrar la niña y ponerla a cubierto pero no pudo evitar que esa bala acabara con la vida de una niña de once años que había sido secuestrada, a pesar de haber salvado a veinte niñas para Emma este caso había sido una mancha más en su vida, se emborracharía si no fuera porque había odiado el alcohol con los años debido a un compañero con rango de teniente uno más que el de ella, que por su negligencia con el alcohol había descuidado un caso en el que acabaron cometido más errores de los que alguna vez conto en ese caso había perdido a tres compañeros por la ineptitud de un idiota con preferencias por el wiski.

Se tumbó en el sofá de su apartamento como si el mañana fuera tan incierto y en parte para Emma lo era, había perdido todas las ganas de luchar después de ver a esa niña llorando por el dolor, la bala no la mato en el acto Emma tuvo que correr con ella en brazos y resguardarse del fuego cruzado, la operación prácticamente había concluido lograron entrar en todo aquel inmenso almacén que era más grande de lo que parecía y fueron únicamente tres tipejos los que quedaban pero al decirle que bajaran las armas que estaba detenidos y que no había salida empezaron a disparar sin importarles que una niña estaba en medio de la pequeña habitación.

Emma la sargento más reconocida había cometido un error terrible uno que jamás se perdonaría aunque todos decían que no fue su culpa para ella lo era, tenía que salvar a esos niños a todos y cada uno de ellos no llevarlos de la mano a la muerte.

El timbre sonaba, Emma dejo su vaso limonada mas amarga que la vida misma como si intentara sustituir el alcohol por algo tan amargo como estaba su corazón después del día tan espantoso que vivió.

Abrió la puerta sin muchas ganas como si le pesara aquella estúpida puerta de madera, al mirar quien era vio a su compañera de trabajo la detective Ruby.

-veo que estas a las puertas de la ultratumba- comento Ruby nada más verla

-hoy no fue nuestro mejor día y lo sabes- dijo la rubia cerrando la puerta dejando pasar primero a su amiga y compañera.

-sabes que no fue tu culpa, los accidentes ocurren no se puede controlar todo, hemos salvado a veinte niñas gracias a ti y tu increíble investigación solo te falto saber cuándo iban los jefes a cagar- rio Ruby ante la lo que había dicho.

-y a pesar de eso una bala mato a una pequeñaja por nuestra ineptitud, no podré olvidar su cara nunca-dijo apesadumbrada.

-o vamos has salido en los periódicos como la gran heroína de la historia de nuestro cuerpo de policia- dijo Ruby –se que la niña no debería haber muerto pero salvamos a muchas no se puede salvar a todos Emma, a veces es imposible-

Esto causo la mirada amarga de una Emma herida.

-si no se puede salvar a todos no quiero este trabajo- respondió Emma con tristeza.

-he venido a hablarte de algo que el capitán me dijo que te dij… dijera- concluyo a pesar de costarle su amiga tenía un carácter con las sorpresas que asustaría al más pintado.

-dispara- dijo Emma preparada para enojarse

-me ha dicho que en una semana te vas a unas vacaciones forzadas con su hija en StoryBrook-

Emma se quedó asombrada y a la vez molesta en su rostro Ruby barajaba la posibilidad de salir a escape.

-no pienso ir- dijo Emma rotundamente

-es tu superior y sabes que el señor Gold no se anda con rodeos, además su hija Zelena te adora sobre todo después de haberle salvado la vida- sonrió Ruby orgullosa de su amiga, que había salido en varias noticias por su gran coraje, algo que por desgracia la rubia no tenía en cuenta, Ruby suspiro ante sus pensamientos.

-te he dicho que no, además que pinto yo en un pueblo para aburrirme me quedo aquí-dijo Emma contundentemente.

-o vamos Emma sabes bien que necesitas un descanso y las visiones que has tenido últimamente con tu hermano muerto no es que sea un buen síntoma-

-ya sabes que me hice pruebas médicas y estoy perfectamente-

-Emma sabes tan bien como yo que estas padeciendo de alucinaciones cuando estás sola y los psicólogos te han dicho que es un mecanismo de defensa ante todo el estrés que cargas sin contar con las culpas que te hechas tu solita- concluyo Ruby

-uff déjame además solo me ha pasado dos veces- confeso una Emma enojada.

-¡dos veces! ¡Hace falta que te repita que no es normal!-contrataco Ruby

-oh vamos todos tenemos alguna que otra forma de autodefensa- dijo la rubia defendiéndose de las miradas lanzadas por Ruby.

-Chica menudas defensas más raras, sabes bien que los psicólogos te han recomendado descansar y que esas visiones siempre aparecen cuando te sientes a punto de caer en una crisis de ansiedad.- afirmo Ruby histérica.

-ya veremos, ¿quieres una bebida?- pregunto la rubia

-¿qué tienes?- pregunto Ruby teniendo esperanza a que fuera algo fuerte.

-limonada, sumo de manzana, una cola y un seven ¿Qué?-

-joder quiero una cerveza-dijo una Ruby asqueada- desde luego acabaras conmigo con tus bebidas…-rio finalmente la mujer al ver la cara de confusión de Emma.

Al marcharse Ruby, Emma se recostó en el sillón mirando hacia el techo.

-vaya veo que me necesitas, otra vez-suspiro un chico de dieciocho años con el pelo rubia y ojos azules inconfundibles era James Swan,- me tendrás que pagar por estas visitas desde el más allá-bromeo la alucinación de su hermano.-por cierto tu amiga tiene razón eres un bodrio ¿Dónde quedo la Emma animada que siempre has sido o minimo la positiva?-

Emma miro la figura de su hermano con una sonrisa que no pudo contener y respondio:

-contigo James, siempre contigo- dijo una Emma con una extraña nostalgia que jamas lograba quitarse.

-vaya depresión MILL contigo, creo que las vacaciones te vendrán bien solo me ves cuando te da la crisis y lo sabes- aseguro la imagen nítida de su hermano, que se sentó en el sillón individual del apartamento a un lado de Emma.

-ya sabes que odio las vacaciones, aunque quizás tengas razón últimamente te he visto más de lo que debería- rio Emma sin saber porque.

-y que lo digas, últimamente abusas de mi- rio James

Su risa era tan real que a veces Emma se olvidaba que su hermano estaba muerto hacía ya tantos años.

-te echo de menos James….uff… creo que mañana avisare a papa y mama que nos vamos de vacaciones creo que se alegraran están un poco preocupados desde el balazo en el hombro- dijo Emma como si fuera la conversación más normal del mundo.

James asintió con comprensión

-veo que te convencí muy rápido-rio James-definitivamente sigo siendo tu hombre mas guapo-no era una pregunta pero Emma contesto rápidamente que si, causando una risa en su fantasía de James.-por cierto no les digas que NOS vamos, sabes bien que se preocupan cuando me ves- dijo su fantasía.

-buen punto tomo nota señor detallista-rio Emma…,-ojala estuvieras aquí de verdad James- dijo Emma.

-lo se pero confórmate con tener una mente depravada menos mal que me pones vestido- rio James, "tienen hasta el mismo sentido del humor" sin duda la mente de Emma recordaba tan clara su relación con su hermano que incluso se olvidaba que era su mente la que le ponía a su hermano en frente para defenderla de una crisis que quería olvidar.

**continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**hola de nuevo os dejo otro capitulo de esta historia que espero os guste el cambio de una a otra, que creo son totalmente distintas creo esta ira mucho mas hacia el drama XD pero nunca se sabe, por otro lado queria comentar como dato curioso que en el ordenador el nombre que le puse a esta historia era "como han pasado los años" pero al final cambie hasta el titulo y lo deje en "soy la salvadora" espero vuestros comentarios y espero que os guste, se supone que el fin de la historia es trasmitir algo de drama e incluso nostalgia espero os este pasando y os este llamando la atencion, gracias por leerme n.n**_

pd: creo que otra vez me excedí escribiendo XD

**Capítulo 3**

Nueve años y medio atrás, Emma Swan había dejado de salir del cuarto de su hermano por 6 meses a penas comía y mucho menos salir de la cueva como la llamaba su madre, el curso seguía y Emma ya no se preocupaba de ello "¿para qué? James ya no está", Mary intentaba hablar con ella todos los días y por supuesto le traía su comida, era como si de pronto Mary se diese cuenta del daño que le había hecho a Emma tener una razón de vivir algo que debía ser bueno estaba acabando con su pequeña y su hermano Robín había tratado de hablar con ella, pero Emma lo hecho y le dijo que jamás en la vida dijera que eran hermanos que para ella Robín había muerto junto con James, "y ojala hubiera sido así" pensaba Emma que no lograba entender como su hermano había traicionado a su querido James dejándolo solo ante una muerte inminente "¿es que no entiende ni si quiera lo que significa la palabra Familia?" se repetía Emma acostada en la cama después de la discusión con Robín.

-cariño ¿estás bien?- pregunto su madre

-respiro ¿cuenta?- rio amargamente Emma.

-escuche lo que le dijiste a tu hermano- susurro Mary.

Emma la miro como si no estuviese delante y respondió:

-ya, espero se haya ido como el cobarde que es, el ya no es mi hermano reniego de el-

Mary la miro con ternura

-no se pude renegar de la familia Emma.-

-él ya lo hizo por mi está muerto- dijo Emma enojada.

-pero cariño no puedes…-su madre se paró sabía que no la convencería de nada su hija era tan cabezota como ella.

Poco después de esta conversación Emma empezó a ver su hermano James justo cuando cumplió un año de fallecido.

-veo que la autodestrucción te funciona- dijo James con la misma edad que la última vez que lo vio Emma.

-¡James!, ¿estas vivo? ¿Tú estás conmigo?- lloraba Emma con dieciséis años que había empezado a creer en los milagro en tan solo un momento.

-no creo que este vivo pero ya sabes que te dije que si la cagabas vendría desde nunca jamás y aquí estoy… ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida? Llevas en este cuarto ¿cuánto?

-seis meses y medio- respondió Emma con cierto ápice de vergüenza en sus ojos.

-un poquito más y parece un embarazo-rio su hermano-¿Qué te atreves a darle la cara al mundo salvadora?- esa frase siempre la usaba para animar a Emma a hacer algo que le daba miedo.

-no quiero, tengo miedo…-confesaba Emma.

-¿de qué tiene miedo mi heroína?- pregunto su hermano arrugando su frente como solia hacer.

-de salir ahí fuera y ver como el mundo sigue sin ti-suspiro Emma -muchas de esas personas no saben que para mí el mundo se ha parado mientras el de ellos gira….yo no quiero ver el instituto en el que estuve contigo no quiero ver a esos compañeros que me dan el pésame y me miran con pena por haber perdido a su hermano, bastante pena siento yo por mi James- susurro esta última parte Emma.

-Emma la valentía es simplemente saber afrontar nuestros miedos-esta frase la repetía mucho James como si de esa manera aceptara sus miedos como parte del ser humano -una salvadora no puede quedarse escondida en una rincón mientras el mundo sigue sin ella- dijo su hermano James.

-pero James yo no pedí ser la salvadora, ¿Por qué tengo que ser la salvadora de alguien más que no seas tú?-lloro Emma- es una carga muy pesada en mis hombros James-

-lo sé, pero eres una adicta a la responsabilidad, te encanta tener algo que ponerte en los hombros sino no serias tu-rio James ante algo que para él era tan evidente.

Emma siguió hablando con su hermano mientras se asomaba al balcón que era de su hermano en el que había una mesa y dos sillas preparadas de color blanco de plástico duro, Emma se sentó en una silla junto al muro del balcón y James a su lado separados por una mesa circular.

-veo que sigues quitándome mi sitio incluso después de estirar la pata- rio James

-ya ves hay manías que nunca se pierden- continuo riendo Emma al escuchar la risa inconfundible de su hermano.

-vamos Emma sal hay fuera ¿ves esas calles?, esperan a que tú las recorras, necesitas salir de aquí te estas poniendo como un vampiro y la verdad no te queda nada sexy ¿Quién lo diría el pálido no le sienta bien a todo el mundo?- rio nuevamente James.

-veo que la sutileza nunca será lo tuyo- Emma miro al cielo que estaba lleno de estrellas ni se había percatado que ya era de noche- ¿la segunda estrella a la derecha?- sonrió Emma.

-Sí ya lo sabes la segunda no la tercera la segunda siempre- sonrió James ante la pregunta de Emma.

-sabes ahora pensándolo es una respuesta trampa como sé qué carajo estrella es, hay tantas ¿y a la derecha de qué?-

-veo que has adivinado mi razonamiento- James rio.

Emma se subió sobre su silla y luego sobre la mesa

-ojala James pudiera llegar a esa estrella- extendió los brazos- ojala pudiera encontrarla y unirme contigo- rio Emma tan alto como si por primera vez entendiera lo mucho que significaba para ella esa idiotez.

-Emma bájate de ahí no quiero que hagas locuras- dijo su hermano reprendiéndola con la mirada.- ¡bájate ya!-

-James me gustaría saltar y acabar con todo pero sé que jamás me perdonarías- las lágrimas cubrieron su rostro y sintió el viento chocar en su cara como una liberación en ese instante sintió que podía volar junto a su hermano-sabes tengo miedo de olvidar tu rostro, no quiero olvidar nada de ti, tú… tú eras mi norte y sin mi norte ¿cómo no perderse?- sonrió con lágrimas que seguían su recorrido sin miramientos.

En ese instante la mesa se tambaleo y Emma estuvo a punto de caer, Mary había entrado en el balcón preocupada por oír hablar sola a Emma que no paraba de hablar de James, y justo vio como Emma perdió el equilibrio y la sujeto por el brazo antes que se resbalase.

-Emma ¿qué haces?- grito Mary tan preocupada que de inmediato entro David al cuarto de su hijo para ver que sucedía con su pequeña.

David ya estaba junto a Mary posándole una mano sobre el hombro a la mujer.

-yo…solo quería no se tomar aire…james estaba aquí y quería aprovechar esta oportunidad- las lágrimas de Emma seguían saliendo como si no tuvieran fin y Mary sintió también su rostro mojado al igual que David, "está viendo a James".

Después de aquello hicieron varias pruebas a Emma y luego de ver que no era algo medico fueron a un psicólogo que les dijo que se trataba de una forma que tenía la mente de Emma de llenar ese espacio que había dejado su hermano en su vida, y que probablemente fuera el síntoma de una crisis de ansiedad.

Le dieron medicamente para la ansiedad durante un tiempo luego Emma pudo prescindir de ellos y solo veía a James cuando realmente tenía una fuerte crisis de ansiedad o estaba cayendo en una depresión.

Al dia siguiente del acontecimiento con la maniobra policial Emma decidió llamar a su jefe para lo de las vacaciones.

-voy a llamar al jefe- le comentaba a su hermano.

-me alegro, esa Zelena es preciosa- comento James.

-o vamos es una chica muy buena deja de ser pervertido-

-anda no te hagas la loca que sé que las mujeres no te desagradan- dijo James

-o vamos calla solo fue una vez y además el amor no existe bueno al menos el amor romántico es un cuento chino, el que existe es el de la familia ese si es el único y verdadero- rio Emma

-o vamos ¿seguirás con ese pensamiento?, que horror porque un idiota te haya dejado vestida y alborotada no tienes que tachar la palabra amor de tu diccionario…

-gracias por la analogía, sí que me dejo vestida y alborotada, de hecho con vestido de novia y sin luna de miel en el caribe así que…

-bah Neal era un idiota, pero esa mujer rubia tan sexy con la que estabas era un bombón…-

-Estaba casada y yo no estaba enamorada era un relación sin compromisos y lo sabes, además yo no quiero enamorarme de nadie bastantes problemas tengo en mi vida como para aguantar a un idiota como Neal.

-o a una fogosa dama- dijo su hermano

-lo dudo pero vale "o una dama"-rio Emma.

Emma llamo a su jefe el señor Gold y le dijo que aceptaba causando el asombro de Gold.

-genial así de paso vas a terapia con la hermana de Zelena que curiosamente llega en unos días por problemas personales.

Emma se sorprendió y arrugo la nariz como símbolo de desaprobación.

-no sabía que tuviera más hijas… y no pienso ir a terapia ya se lo he dicho NO, lo puedo decir más alto pero no más claro, NO…NO y NO.

-no es mi hija es la hija de mi ex mujer con Henry su segundo marido, ella es una psicóloga muy reconocida, ya veremos lo de la terapia entonces…aunque si fueras un hombre no rechazarías esa terapia ¡JAMAS!- rio Gold muy seguro de sí mismo.

-sí, si ya veremos, mándeme la dirección del lugar ¿seguro que no hay problemas con que me quede con Zelena?

-no tranquila ya le pedí a su madre el favor y Zelena está encantada de verte dice que así podrá agradecerte por salvarle la vida, creo que quiere comprarte hasta un coche de verdad no esas cosa que tienes- rio Gold

-Mi cacharon ha salvado vidas así que dejadlo tranquilo-rio Emma.

Emma aviso a sus padres del viaje e hizo una maleta con lo necesario para unas semanas que era lo que su jefe le había dado, dos semanas y media para ser exactos, se puso unos vaqueros negros y una blusa básica blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Los padres de Emma estaban encantados con el viaje y David hasta pensó que por fin su hija había encontrado alguien con el que tomarse una escapada y le dijo que le diera duro, a lo que su hija respondió que no era una orgia.

Se subió al coche con la fantasía de su hermano que subía en la parte del copiloto.

-este coche debería estar en la chatarra y lo sabes- dijo James- espero no se abra por debajo absorbiéndome y causándome una segunda muerte- rio la fantasía.

-o vamos tanta finura en el mas allá me sorprende- dijo riendo Emma.

**Continuara….**


	4. Chapter 4

_**bueno aquí esta el otro capitulo de esta historia ya tengo en mi mente mas o menos por donde guiarla esperemos que me salga bien por lo pronto espero que os guste y que os animéis a comentar como siempre muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios que la verdad me ayudan a querer seguir con las historias n.n bego vas bien encaminada XD, por otro lado quería darte las gracias por los cumplidos, y respecto al motivo del porque deje de escribir supongo que es por perder las ganas o la fe en la historia, a veces pasa que pierdes ese impulso que te hacia querer escribir, no creo que me pase con estas con tanto animo XD me echáis muchas flores.**_

_**pd: tengo curiosidad de saber ¿que pensais que pasara? o ¿como creeis que las unire? leere vuestras hipotesis espero sorprenderos n.n.**_

**Capítulo 4:**

-¡joder! ¿A dónde vamos? ¿a dónde cristo perdió la zapatilla o qué?- dijo Emma totalmente frustrada.

-vamos hermanita esa lengua, mama te mataría si te oyera decir tanta blasfemia junta- sonrió su hermano desde el asiento del copiloto.

-claro como para ti no pasan los años te vale un cacahuete- dijo una Emma ofuscada.

James rio a carcajadas

-sabes tú envidia me sorprende- respondió su hermano.

Emma miraba hacia el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque fuera una fantasía era tan bonito verlo a su lado como si nada hubiera pasado, a veces tiene miedo de olvidar su rostro, sus manías pero entonces ocurre esos momentos en que el aparecer solo para ayudarla aunque sea un efecto de su subconsciente alivia el corazón de Emma como nada en el mundo.

-oh sube esa canción, me fascina- dijo James

Y entonces Emma lo subió sin poder dejar de enseñar sus dientes, era cierto era la canción favorita de su hermano.

-Emma así debe ser un hombre, escucha y aprende.- dijo James

-no soy un hombre- contesto Emma fulminándolo con la mirada

-calla que no se puede repetir.- entonces su hermano comenzó a cantar seguido de una Emma que recordaba perfectamente como su hermano la obligaba a cantarla a base de cosquillas-

-When a Man Loves a Woman (Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer)…- seguía cantando James

-turn his back on his best friend if he puts her down(Le daría la espalda a su mejor amigo  
>Si hablara mal de ella.)- continuaba emma<p>

Siguieron la canción hasta el final como el dúo que Emma recordaba que eran.

- ya sabes debes tratar a una mujer así, como si fuera una diosa y tu una simple mortal- repetía James.

-soy una simple mortal- sentencio Emma.

-menos mal ese es el primer paso salvadora- rio James.

-¿amaste una vez así?- le pregunto ella.

-si lo hice y creo recordar que te lo conté al fin y al cabo soy una alucinación- sonrió James.

-lo sé, pero me gusta cuando la repites, pliss- suplico Emma mientras miraba hacia la carretera.

-ella era un sueño hecho mujer, era maravillosa la conocí un día cuando iba al instituto ella era tan tierna como un ángel y tan picara como un demonio- decía James mientras relataba.

-como puede ser ambas cosas- reía Emma

-cariño en el punto medio está el encanto, ella tenía ese punto medio, era tan hermosa que incluso dude si era real, su nombre era de terciopelo Marian una mujer digna siempre lo fue, lástima que me la robaran antes- rio tristemente James – supongo que cuidar de un enfermo no es el sueño de todo el mundo- volvió a sonreír con pesar en los ojos.

-Robín…- termino ella con pesar.

-ya lo sabes- rio James- la vida es tan difícil Emma, en cambio la muerte es nuestro final aunque para ti la muerte sea un terrible error yo pienso seriamente que todos los caminos, todos absolutamente todos llevan a algún sitio-

-pues chico me da que este no llega a ningún lado este pueblo está perdido- dijo Emma cambiando la conversación transcendental.

-Emma mira ahí-apunto James- bienvenidos a Storybrook-dijo con alegría en la voz.

-¡hombre ya era hora! Menudo lugar en el culo del mundo, ¿esto son vacaciones? A la mierda con el jefe me manda a cada lado…-soltó Emma sin una pizca de pudor.

-controla la lengua viperina señorita- le dijo de vuelta James con una sonrisa en los labios que dejaba claro que quería incordiarla

**continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**_hola a todas/os si es que hay chicos XD leyendo esto, el caso que ya os traigo este capitulo en el proximo ya hay encuentro con Regina pero creo no sera como lo imagináis espero os guste y me digáis vuestras opiniones ahora mismo lo estoy escribiendo pero lo he cambiado tanto que ya ni se como hacerlo._**

**_con lo de que fic recomiendo me temo Mara que estamos igual por eso empece a escribir se me acaban los fic (lo se menuda ironia )XD tengo un par en pendientes por ahora sigo diálogos de la manzana que dios es buenísimo y su autora me matara como no me continué la historia es decir después del despertar, muy bueno, también sigo enjuiciamiento esta genial la verdad esta es una traduccion fantastica, tambien me estoy leyendo "todo por emma" que es una completa locura pero va lento actualizando me tiene atormentada XD, igual desafiando los limites que esta uff peliaguda la historia con la trama profesora alumna que por cierto me encantan esas tramas XD me tiene viciada lo mismo cigarrillos de papel t.t que me tardan mucho en actualizar pero que cada cap son magnificos._**

**_y me alegro de tenerte aqui tambien XD _**

**_PD: Si me los leo casi todos tengo unos que estan en pendiente de revisarlos por falta de tiempo y con esto de hacer mis propios fic se me va el tempo tan rapido, espero os guste ya me contareis, por cierto me ha gustado la opinion de bego con lo del titulo es cierto nunca aclaro quien es la salvadora, veo que eres adicta al detalle._**

**Capitulo 5**

Emma llego al pueblo que parecía mas actual por dentro de lo que aparentaba por fuera -menos mal no se quedó anclado en la edad media eso si me espantaría- comento Emma que siempre hablaba en algo cuando su hermano o más bien la fantasía del mismo estaba con ella.

-ya ves, con suerte y hasta hay buena vista por aquí, para un moribundo es lo mínimo ¿no crees?- dijo James mirando fijamente a Emma

-ya no eres moribundo y recuerdo perfectamente que te lleve a un club de stripper un mes antes de tu marcha- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-y además recuerdo que se te iban los ojos- dijo James

-vamos ya te dije que las mujeres me gustan pero tampoco me voy a enamorar de ninguna, aunque vamos tampoco de ningún hombre.-

-uff sigue así que sobrinos no tendré nunca… que condena contigo de veras, se me hace que el apellido Swan morirá conmigo- contesto James poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-oh vamos no quiero hijos es más por querer no quiero ni un perro, ya tengo familia están papa y mama y con eso me basta y me sobra.- respondió Emma tajantemente.

-vale solterona de los cincuenta gatos- dijo James riendo.

-soy alérgica y lo sabes así que no habrá gatos si quieres cuadros de ellos puedo comprarlos para que tengas compañía cuando aparezcas de visita- rio Emma ante la idea

-bah, contigo siempre lo mismo al paso que vamos ni sobrinos/as, ni gatos, y si me apuras eres capaz de sustituir a los gatos de mi fantasía por ranas, y con la suerte que tienes seguro ni para comerlas sirven- hizo pucheros la imagen de James.

-exagerado la vida no se acaba por eso, además soy la numero uno de la policía, y ya tengo ahorrado suficiente para comprarme un pisito.

-sigue soñando llevas ahorrando desde hace siete años y siempre pones excusas a todos los posibles pisos… viviremos de renta toda la vida- dijo James incluyéndose en el paquete

Emma fue mirando los números de afuera de las casas buscando la que pertenecía a la hija de Gold pero estaba bastante alejada por lo que tuvo que preguntar por indicaciones por Zelena, parecía que todos se conocían en ese pueblo en seguida le dijeron como llegar y no se esperaba ver una mansión blanca con un jardín hermoso con un manzano, toda vallada para los intrusos, incluso tenia piscina

-¿es rica o qué?- pregunto Emma para sí misma

-definitivamente vive a cuerpo de rey- rio James saliendo el coche junto con Emma

-¿vaya también vas a acompañarme aquí?

-tu sabrás pareces algo nerviosa por estar de intrusa así que estaré a tu lado incluso aunque no me veas como siempre te digo soy tu sombra- rio James posando la mano en la cabeza de la rubia y desapareciendo a su espalda cuando Emma no miraba.

Llamo a la puerta y ahí estaba la hija de su jefe, pelo castaño ojos verdes y con una voz tan encantadora como la última vez que la vio.

-veo que mi heroína por fin se ha dignado a aceptar mi invitación.- comento Zelena frunciendo los labios.

-Zele tu sabes que te adoro pero meterme en tu casa me parece del todo inapropiado…-

Zelena la paro y siguió hablando ella.

-déjate de tonterías inapropiado es que me hagas desplantes además aquí solo estamos yo y mi madre nadie más, bueno hoy también llega mi hermana y su hijo pero hay espacio en esta mansión para un regimiento- rio Zelena

-de acuerdo conste que si quieres cambiar de opinión puedes hacerlo-

Zelena fue a por la maleta de Emma que estaba en su coche sin decirle nada y la cargo mirando feo a la rubia.

-¿que traes el arsenal de la policía?- pregunto Zelena

-bueno…yo… Pues… no iba a dejar mi arma..- dijo emma tocándose la nuca.

Zelena rio y le lanzo la maleta que pesaba más que ella.

-la subes tu que yo no tengo tanta fuerza de voluntad- rio zelena.

Emma rio y siguió a Zelena dentro de la mansión, en el piso de abajo estaba el cuarto principal que era el de la madre de Zelena, Cora, en la planta baja también estaba el salón, la cocina con una isla enorme y un lavabo cerca del salón que no se veía prácticamente.

En la planta de arriba habían cinco habitaciones, una de Zelena, otra de su hermana, una del que imagino Emma usaba el hijo de la última y otras dos que eran para los invitados cuatro de ellas con un baño pero el de las hermanas era un baño mas grande.

Zelena le señalo su puerta era el cuarto contiguo al del que parecía el cuarto de un niño. Emma tiro sus cosas sobre la cama y siguió a Zelena que le estaba haciendo un Tour por la mansión como si fuera una reliquia, le enseño la piscina y le dijo que podía usarla a cualquier hora del día, era una piscina al aire libre que estaba en la parte trasera de la casa el agua era climatizada.

"se me hace que no podre comprarme un piso con tanto cache" pensó Emma para sí misma. Siguieron el recorrido por toda la casa y finalmente Zelena le dijo que su cuarto era el de la esquina, es decir el primero de todos de la izquierda cuando subías las escaleras.

-vaya sí que pedí poco por salvarte la vida- rio Emma

Zelena se echó a reír y respondió.

-y que lo digas, bueno aquí estaré para lo que necesites.

Emma solo llevaba un día en aquella gran casa y ya tenía ganas de salir pitada de ahí, demasiado lujo para ella.

Se metió en el que sería por dos semanas su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama boca abajo su hermano volvió a aparecer.

-vaya tenías que haberle pedido la mano como poco- rio James

-es una gran amiga y lo sabes- dijo Emma

-siempre tan sosilla- rio James, acostándose en la cama junto a Emma.

La tarde había sido larga buscando esa casa y emma estaba agotada solo quería tomar un chocolate y meterse en la camita a ver una película a poder elegir de dibujos.

-en serio ¿vas alquilar una de dibus?

-por supuesto- rio Emma- nos veremos buscando a Nemo- contesto Emma

-genial estoy por comerme a ese maldito pez payaso ¡que pesado!-rio James.

**Continuara….**


	6. Chapter 6

**_aquí_**_** el encuentro que seguro no es ni la mitad de lo que imaginabais espero no decepcionaros con el rumbo de la historia que si que lo tenia en la cabeza de ahí que mencionara tanto a este personaje(si era por algo), espero vuestras opiniones y que la historia os de un poco de intriga, me ha costado decidirme a publicarla por este cambio de golpe.**_

_**pd: dad gracias a la inspiración que hoy he publicado en esta dos cap y en la otra un cap XD no podéis quejaros. espero vuestros comentarios que siempre me animan n.n**_

**Capítulo 6**

El día siguiente llego y Emma había madrugado para hacer su desayuno sin molestar a nadie pero ahí estaba el cocinero preguntándole que quería, se llamaba Sídney.

Pidió unos huevos fritos con beicon causando la cara de asco del mismo como si fuera un delito en esa casa comer semejantes grasas "que exagerados ni que hubiera pedido un mono para desayunar" pensaba Emma, James esta mañana no había aparecido así que estaba algo desanimada," parece que sí que necesitaba Vacaciones" suspiro Emma ante el pensamiento.

Emma salió con el plato en la mano comiendo mientras caminaba hacia su "cuarto", sidney la regañaba "¿qué tendrías cuarenta años a lo mucho? Parece un viejo toca ovarios…" pensaba de nuevo Emma, al pasar por la puerta de la entrada para subir por las escaleras se encontró a una Zelena muy preocupada esperando en la puerta de la entrada.

Tenía la mano en la manilla de la puerta como si esperara que volvieran a tocar, Emma se acercó a ella algo confundida, "y yo soy la que necesita vacaciones el psicólogo de la policía no ha visto a esta" se dijo Emma para si misma.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Emma mientras tragaba causando la mirada desagradable de Zelena.

-¿Cómo puedes comer y caminar al mismo tiempo y lo que es peor comerte eso a las siete de la mañana?- pregunto Zelena con la mano aun en la puerta.

-ya ves corazón este cuerpo serrano no se alimenta solo- rio Emma ante su comentario.

-definitivamente te pondrás como un jamón de eso no cabe duda.-termino Zelena.

-vale pero ¿qué haces con la mano en la puerta? ¿Esperas poder sacarla con la mente o qué?

-no es solo…-Zelena se puso nerviosa- que estoy preocupada mi hermana, esta algo alterada y me llamo ayer por teléfono, algo con respecto a la salud de mi sobrino y no sé qué ha pasado con su marido, es un imbécil ¿te lo había dicho?

-creo que no, pero tomo nota de que es un imbécil-rio Emma- ¿y que le pasa al crio?-

La puerta sonó y las interrumpió Zelena abrió la puerta y ahí estaba una mujer de estatura media con el cabello castaño oscuro casi por los hombros con unos ojos color chocolate fundido que hizo que Emma se tragara de golpe el huevo frito, provocando que casi se atragantara "madre mía" pensó Emma.

La mujer corrió hacia Zelena abrazándola y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir

-tenemos que encontrarlo, Henry está en el coche y… él se ha ido…. No se llegó ni a hacer las pruebas…desapareció en el hospital-

Zelena estaba en shock no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto ¿su hermana llorando? "Esto es grave "pensó Zelena

-vaya ¿dónde estabais?

-venimos desde new york y ese…idiota se fue…nos dejó a Henry y a mí y Henry está bastante decaído.

-¿y te dijo algo?- pregunto Zelena

-me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que iría a por los culpables de los medicamentos que hicieron ponerse mal a Henry… no lo entiendo- lloraba- no me importa los culpables quiero que se cure ya….necesito que venga-seguía llorando

-Robín es un imbécil, lo encontraremos no te preocupes...-"fácil decirlo difícil hacerlo" pensaba Zelena.

Emma que no había podido evitar escuchar todo pregunto:

-¿a quién hay que encontrar?- pregunto Emma dejando el plato en una mesita cercana a la puerta de entrada.

La morena no dejo el abrazo con su hermana sino que la abrazo con más fuerza como si esa desconocida hubiera invadido su espacio personal.

Zelena entonces entendió que Emma Swan era la policía estrella de su padre si alguien podía encontrar a su cuñado el mongol seria ella.

-su nombre es Robin White Swan- Zelena se quedó pensativa- compartís apellido que curioso-

Emma pensó que había escuchado mal, no podía ser él "que mierda de vacaciones son estas" pensaba, -puedes repetir el nombre- pidió Emma

-Robin White Swan.- termino Zelena

-es imposible- murmuraba Emma -¡que cabrón!- dijo la rubia causando que ambas mujeres miraran hacia ella-se cambió el apellido del lugar que hijo de….- decía Emma en alto.

-¿a qué te refieres Emma?- Preguntaba Zelena, la morena también miro con la misma pregunta en los labios.

-da igual, hare unas llamadas lo encontrare y lo traeré amarrado- dijo Emma con la mirada perdida. "Así que Robin cambiaste el Swan y pusiste primero White ¿verdad engreído?"

Emma se dio la vuelta dejando a las mujeres y saco su móvil del bolsillo y comenzó a llamar

– ¿Qué paso ya te cansaste tan pronto?- preguntaron al otro lado del teléfono

–hola Ruby ¿recuerdas a Jefferson?-

-si lo recuerdo ¿por qué?-

-quiero que le digas que quiero un favor-

-¿cual?

-que me venga a buscar en su helicóptero, también necesito que le pidas un favor a leroy y a los demás chicos quiero que busquéis a Robin White Swan, y quiero que me mandes fotos del sospechoso quiero asegurarme que sea la persona que pienso- dijo Emma

Las dos mujeres escuchaban la conversación atónitas "es que Robin era un delincuente" se preguntaban ambas mujeres, mientras Emma subía por las escaleras para darse un ducha y prepararse para ir a buscarlo aunque no fuera su hermano iría por el pero algo le decía que era él, siempre fue tan engreído con el apellido White…

-de acuerdo Emma trataremos de encontrarlo en poco tiempo-

-no me sirve poco tiempo tienes una hora y quiero aquí a Jefferson en una hora y media como mucho ¡no quiero escusas!, por cierto cómprame la máscara de anonymous por favor- dijo Emma con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se metía en el cuarto.

-¿y eso para qué?- dijo Ruby sorprendida

-me gustaría que no me viera la cara cuando vaya a por el- dijo Emma con cierta ironía- date prisa en cuarenta minutos ya quiero que lo tengas localizado pínchale el teléfono o bien busca por los bufetes creo recordar que mi madre me dijo que se dedicaba al derecho hace ya tres años, date prisa...- dijo Emma colgando el teléfono

-vaya ¿porque te veo tan enojada?-pregunto James surgiendo de la nada

-parece que hemos acabado en la casa de la mujer de Robín y ahora tengo que encontrarlo y creo que tengo un sobrino así que ya puedes dejar de acosarme con eso- rio Emma –me daré una ducha rápida tu quédate ahí pervertido-

-¡o vamos! soy tu hermano ¿nos bañábamos juntos lo olvidas?-

-ni pensarlo capaz y te da por ponerte morboso después de muerto- Emma le lanzo un beso a su hermano y se metió a la ducha con una pregunta en la cabeza "que tendría el crio para que estuvieran en el hospital que era eso de buscar culpables" en fin ya pensaría en ello con tiempo.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

_**aquí tenéis el nuevo cap que de esta historia si no había publicado hoy y no iba a dejaros sin el ,llevo todo el día pensando en como continuarlo así que doña inspiración esta muy amable, por otro lado begobeni XD tus teorías son muy buenas de hecho en un principio lo planee así no te diré más, me alegro que haya mas gente sumándose a la historia eso es muy bonito, espero os guste este capitulo, he intentado no ir demasiado rápido cosa que parece que últimamente hago mucho con las historias, la lentitud parece ir conmigo para todos lados XD no me puedo saltar el proceso aunque a veces me gustaría porque también quiero ver que sucede con la parejita a pesar de que la escriba yo, muchas veces no se ni como ni cuando pasara, irónico pero es lo que hay yo tambien muero por el beso de las chicas y se me hacen de rogar los personajes T.T.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 7<span>**

Emma había salido del baño en veinte minutos y se estaba vistiendo con unos vaqueros, blusa y chaqueta negra.

-un poco tarde para ponerse de luto ¿no crees?-apunto James

-vaya ¿estamos animados hoy?-miro Emma enojada a su fantasía.

Dejo a James hablando solo y salió, bajo las escaleras y escucho a las hermanas que estaba hablando en una parte de la planta baja, un salón que estaba alejado de las escaleras.

Al entrar al salón ambas miradas y la de un niño que estaba a la derecha de su madre en el sillón y a la izquierda de ella estaban Zelena.

-buenas- se acercó Emma directamente al niño causando la mirada desconfiada de la morena-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto al pequeño de pelo oscuro piel blanca y ojos azules tan parecidos a los de James que la dejo sin respiración, Emma le echaba de edad unos ocho a nueve años "esos ojos son...".

El niño la miro con mala cara posiblemente porque se sentía algo mal estaba bastante pálido

-me llamo Henry y ¿tú eres policía?- pregunto el niño con ojos iluminados-¿luchas contra el crimen como Superman?-pregunto el pequeño.

Emma rio alegremente y sostuvo una sonrisa que no pudo despegarse definitivamente se parecía tanto a James que quiso guardar este recuerdo en lo más profundo de su memoria y así acudir a él cuándo necesitara sentirse mejor.

-si lo soy chico, pero me temo que no tengo los poderes de Superman, el único poder que tengo es el detectar las mentiras- dijo Emma poniéndose la mano en el pecho.

-¿de verdad?- pregunto Henry-¿cómo sé que no es una trola?- dijo el niño levantando la ceja, la madre hizo la misma expresión como si el niño dijera lo que tenía en mente y esto provoco la mirada fija en ella de Emma que la miro detenidamente desde una posición bastante complicada eso de estar en cuclillas "es un rollo "pensaba Emma.

-¿ambos estais pensando que miento?-dijo Emma mirando a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

-es buena mama ¿vistes como acertó?- dijo el niño mirando hacia su madre a la derecha de él.

-para adivinar eso no hace falta tener poderes Henry…-suspiro la morena mirando bastante por mal a la rubia- Zelena me ha comentado que trabajas para su padre, ¿cómo piensas encontrar a Robín si puede saberse? eres una simple oficial de policía.-dijo despectivamente

-vaya señora veo que la diplomacia de Zelena murió con usted-dijo Emma poniéndose de pie de golpe, causando la mirada de asombro de la misma Zelena que jamás había visto a Emma enojada, el chico también la miro con curiosidad,-vera señora no soy detective soy sargento y por si le interesa me han ofrecido un ascenso recientemente así que señora controle un poco su mala leche-sentencio Emma.

El teléfono de Emma sonó, esta lo atendió al momento dando la espalda a las dos mujeres y a Henry.

-dime ¿lo tienes o no?-dijo una Emma todavía molesta.

-vaya que recibimiento ¿qué te han dado de desayunar ahí serpientes?- dijo Ruby sorprendida.

-no pero no descarto un posible veneno-este comentario se ganó la mirada despectiva de la madre de Henry que no pudo disimular su aversión- ya dime ¿qué tienes?.

-lo tenemos esta en nueva york desayunando en un hotel, al parecer está ahí por trabajo no se mas, tenemos localizado su móvil te he mandado ya la fotos del sujeto, ahí podrás comprobar si es la persona que pensabas, por cierto es bastante guapo, ¿no será un ligue verdad?- dijo Ruby curioseando.

-antes me meto en un edificio en llamas- carraspeo y siguió hablando- ¿cuando llega el helicóptero? ,y quiero lo que te pedí de plus- dijo esto último muy bajito.

-estará allí en cuarenta minutos me dijo Jefferson que con esto ya casi os quedáis a mano.

-dile a Jefferson que aún me deje otro favor y que las deudas de vida son eternas- rio ante esto último definitivamente Jefferson sí que pensaba que las deudas hay que pagarlas aunque sean tan subjetivas y de eso se había aprovechado Emma.

-¿te gusta molestarlo a que si?

-siempre, dile que quiero que descienda- se viro hacia las mujeres y miro únicamente a Zelena- Zele ¿dónde puede aterrizar un helicóptero?

Zelena se quedó sorprendida con la pregunta y solo dijo

-aquí mismo en la parte lateral de esta mansión hay un vasto territorio donde poder aterrizar- dijo con ojos muy abiertos.

Emma se lo dijo a Ruby y le dio las indicaciones que fue pidiendo a Zelena.

-bien eso es todo, luego nos vemos y por favor llama a mis padres quiero que me llamen en veinte minutos, es urgente- dijo y al momento colgó

Zelena la miraba atónita.

-¿qué sucede Emma?-

Emma miro las fotos que le habia mandado Ruby y sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas era su hermano Robin "desgraciado" pensaba Emma con la mirada perdida que pronto bajo para mirar a su amiga.

-pronto lo sabrás Zele- Emma miro al chico- que Henry ¿te apetece ver como desciende un Helicóptero?-sonrió al muchacho.

-no estoy de acuerdo, puede ser peligroso- dijo su madre, esta respuesta causo que Emma se mordiera el labio por las ganas de mandarla a paseo.

-oh vamos Regina deja al niño, hasta yo quiero ver ese helicóptero, estoy que no me lo creo-dijo Zelena.

El chico corrió hacia Emma dejando a su madre detrás que lo seguía con pesar en la mirada "genial ahora un helicóptero" pensaba Regina la madre de Henry, que no paraba de cavilar en la posibilidad de que esa chica conociera a Robín "¿sería una de sus amantes? Si fuera así sería el colmo" pensaba la morena.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_**bueno aquí os dejo la continuación espero os guste, me ha costado decidirme lo he cambiado alrededor de unas cuatro veces sobre todo de la mitad hacia abajo XD, he ido aclarando cosas poco a poco si lo se lento pero no puedo dejarme tantos cabos sueltos, espero os guste los recuerdos de Emma que hacen la base de su rencor hacia su hermano Robin.**_

_**espero vuestro comentarios y que esta continuación os parezca buena y begobeni aquí dejo mas o menos tus dudas aclaradas XD como quien no quiere la cosa, y si love girl ,Regina se pasa de simpática siempre XD pero vamos que también es por lo que veréis en este cap.**_

_**pd: ¿hipótesis del porque Robin no ha dicho nada sobre su paternidad y matrimonio? me encantan vuestras teorias os dejo el trabajillo para cuando lo leais.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

El helicóptero llego dejando a un Henry muy emocionado hasta el color que había perdido se le coloco en las mejillas causando la sonrisa de Emma seguida de la de Regina, pero por algún motivo que Emma desconocía la mujer morena la seguía mirando como si fuera una cucaracha "joder y eso que la estoy ayudando "pensaba la rubia.

La morena por su lado seguía planteándose la hipótesis de que fuera un amor fugaz de su marido "seamos claros me ha puesto los cuernos más veces de las que he podido contar supuestamente habían terminado sus aventuras" se dijo a sí misma con un quejido, la morena por algún motivo tenía la idea de que ellos tenían algo en común que aún no lograba saber y eso la carcomía más de lo que se atrevería a admitir, hacía tiempo había aceptado que Robín era infiel por naturaleza y lo había aceptado así como parte de su personalidad, pero hoy estaba tan desilusionada de Robín ella había perdonado tanto y él se va cuando su propio hijo necesita de él.

Unos medicamentes habían hecho que el fuerte y saludable Henry empezara a sentir algunas molestias, cuando fue a un doctor particular le hizo todos los estudios habidos y por haber y ahí estaba, el hígado de Henry había tenido serios daños y necesitaba un trasplante, el doctor le dijo que empeoraría más y más y que su piel sufriría un deterioro conforme el hígado fuera empeorando, eso fue hace dos días, Henry se había quejado de dolor en el abdomen y seguida de ese decaimiento impropio de alguien tan activo como su hijo lo llevo inmediatamente al médico para hacer un trasplante de inmediato si se pudiera, para desgracia de Regina ella no era compatible con su hijo.

Y Cuando llego la hora de las pruebas de Robín para ver si era compatible desaparece del hospital como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra "no lo entiendo" se decía Regina que miraba a su hijo preocupada "no quiero que empeore" se repetía Regina como una canción desde hace dos días que le habían dado la noticia.

Zelena se acercó a la rubia antes que se subiera a monstruo volador.

-disculpa a mi hermana esta algo confusa estos días por lo que me ha contado ha estado sola con su hijo ese idiota los dejo en el hospital sola dando explicaciones que ni ella podía creer…-Zelena no encontraba las palabras-el chico empeora por momentos y necesitamos ver si Robin es compatible…- Zelena no encontraba la forma de hablar de este tema.

Las sospechas de Emma se habían confirmado tras esto, entonces Regina era la esposa de su hermano Robín y madre de su sobrino.

Emma miro una vez más hacia la morena causando que esta le esquivase la mirada "asi que tu eres la mujer de Robín" Emma sonrió amargamente.

En un susurro hablo con Zelena para que el chico cerca de ellas no se percatase.

-¿qué es lo que tiene?-

Zelena trato de buscar una forma fácil de decir eso de que tenía pero no la encontró y simplemente respondió.

-trasplante de hígado, Robín se fue antes de saber si era compatible mi hermana está empeñada en confiar en que es sí es compatible, toda la familia se hará las pruebas pero Robín no tiene familiares con vida al menos no que sepamos.

Su respuesta causo a un más la repulsión de ella hacia ese personaje que se decía su hermano "así que el señorito es huérfano ¡vaya!" pensaba Emma tan exasperada que solo pudo controlarse de decir un par de cosas delante del muchacho.

Miro hacia el pequeño delante de ella con una jovial risa al ver aquel aparato volador que deseaba poder usar con ansias.

-Emma yo…. ¿puedo subir también contigo?

Emma miro a su amiga Zelena que a la vez miro hacia Regina que estaba más apartada haciéndole un gesto de que viniera a por el chico.

-lo siento Henry me temo que debo salvar al mundo y no podré hacerlo si estoy preocupada por ti-respondió Emma acariciándole la cara- pero prometo que te llevare cuando seas más grande-

Henry hizo un puchero que causo la mirada de ternura de Emma que levanto la vista y vio a Regina mirándola con una mueca entre agradecimiento y contradicción "esta mujer es muy rara" pensaba Emma que aprovecho para darle un beso al pequeño y le dijo -ya sabes que debes ser fuerte si quieres salvar el mundo- revolvió su pelo y subió a aquel helicóptero para sorpresas de todos Emma le dijo algo al piloto que se pasó al lado del copiloto y se subió en su lugar.

-segura que ¿recuerdas cómo se vuela a mi bebe?-dijo el hombre de unos treinta años a lo mucho de pelo castaño corto y facciones muy bien parecidas.

-creo recordar Jefferson que tuve un gran maestro ¿verdad?-dijo Emma sonriendo.

-cuando quieres haces grandes cumplidos- menciono con una gran carcajada.

Y a continuación el helicóptero despego y se perdió en el cielo como una mosca que se pierde en la inmensidad de la luz.

Es curiosa nuestra existencia Emma había huido del encuentro de su hermano tantos años atrás y ahora se dirigía a él como una atracción fatal era como si el destino la empujara a hacer algo que debio haber hecho tiempo atrás y eso la mortificaba "como es que mi hermano se ha transformado en un ser que deja a su hijo a su suerte junto con su esposa y que encima reniega de sus padres, entendería que nunca me hubiera mencionado al fin yo evitaba hablar del como si se tratara de un tabu pero ¿a sus padres? Que ser sin corazón hace tal cosa a su familia no solo a la que le dio la vida sino con la que estaba formando una nueva"

Las palabras que Emma le dijo a su hermano se quedaron tan cortas y quizás ese fue su error su hermano era un cobarde sin corazón que no solo abandono a su otro hermano el día de su muerte sino que también permitía que su hijo pereciese con tal de librarse de tomar decisiones dificiles al parecer su sentido de la responsabilidad seguía igual o peor que hacía diez años.

Emma no pudo evitar sentirse frustrada y mirar por aquella gran ventana que le permitía ver el movimiento de aquella ave de metal que la hacía querer subir más alto aun para aclarar sus ideas como si al ascender su vida pudiera ser diferente como si al perderse en la inmensidad pudiera cambiar al hermano que un día admiro y que poco después odio con todo su ser.

Aquellas palabras que un día le dijo Robín cuando ella tenía apenas catorce años antes de que su hermano empeorara, se grabaron en su memoria como si de fuego se tratase.

-tu solo eres su caja de recambios no su salvadora y yo no pienso seguir en esta familia que trata de evitar lo inevitable-decía Robín a la edad de dieciocho años

Ese mismo día su hermano James había tenido que acudir al médico por ciertas molestia que resulto que era la reaparición de la enfermedad que supuestamente se había acabado en teoría, y Emma aun recordaba como aquellas palabras habían causado su llanto toda aquella noche llego a pensar que quizás era cierto, ella quizás solo era eso los recambios de su hermano enfermo y eso la habia tenido tan triste hasta que James le pregunto que le sucedia y ella le conto todo lo que pensaba y el solo dijo.

-Emma yo te quiero tanto, tu naciste para darme la posibilidad de ver más cosas de esta vida no te lo negare pero lo cierto es que tú eres lo que yo más necesitaba conocer, tenerte aquí me ha salvado no de una enfermedad sino de la soledad y de la incomprensión eres mi bella Emma Swan mi Salvadora, por la que yo daría mi vida si esta enfermedad no se empeñara en quitármela antes, tu mi preciosa heroína eres el tesoro mejor guardado de un pirata.- dijo James dándole un beso a su hermana que seguía llorando.

"el tesoro mejor guardado de un pirata, James "Emma no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante el recuerdo "como te gustaban las metáforas relacionadas con peter pan, supongo que querías hacer entender a una niña tonta lo especial que era para ti "Emma no pudo evitar que sus ojos intentaran sacar lagrimas pero las retuvo con mucha fuerza de voluntad.

* * *

><p><strong>continuara...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_**hola de nuevo hoy no he tenido tiempo pero he sacado de donde no hay para poneros este nuevo cap, espero os guste este capitulo de camino al reencuentro de los dos hermanos, espero os provoque algun tipo de sentimiento.**_

_**pd: ya me contareis que os parece os leo encantada vuestro comentarios, gracias por leerme n.n**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 9<span>**

Emma llevaba ya una media hora de vuelo y no podía dejar de pensar en que diría, las palabras se le escapaban de su mente como la felicidad que siempre le había huido.

Había días en que se preguntaba si ella escapaba de la felicidad o era la felicidad la que la repelía al ver a su sobrino se vio así misma a su edad y recordó que fue feliz, lo fue y lo sabía en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que conoció ese sentimiento, aquel sentimiento tan hermoso de sentir que estaba en el lugar correcto que existía para alguien y por alguien y que la vida podía ser justo como quería que fuera, tenía una familia de verdad una en la que sentía que su presencia significaba algo pero entonces James murió y Emma se perdió así misma y dejo de buscar la felicidad de hecho dejo de creer en ella.

y ahí iba ella a buscar la sombra de lo que un día formo parte de esa familia y de cierto modo quería saldar viejas deudas Robín siempre había hecho lo que quería era el hijo favorito de su madre su orgullo, el abogado pero él le fallo también a esa gran mujer que lo apoyo incluso a pesar de que todos sus errores, la había negado ¡a su Madre!, la mujer que se pasó limpiando toda su maldita vida para que su niño fuera a la facultad de derecho y eso no lo permitiría, para rematar le había ocultado a su nieto y había abandonado al crió cuando las cosas se complicaron.

Robín siempre había tenido pretensiones de grandeza y que su madre fuera una de las hijas de Leopold White le había dado alas a esa fantasía, claro que la parte de la historia en que Mary White cae en desgracia y es desheredada y repudiada por su padre al no haberse casado con un joven millonario nunca le hizo mucha gracia.

Emma recordó momentos casi olvidados como si de un destello se tratase:

Una pequeña corría por toda la casa hasta llegar al cuarto de su hermano.

-¡James! papa dice que no puedo ser una policía porque soy una niña- lloraba Emma a la edad de diez años.

James miro a su hermana pequeña y sonrió tiernamente.

-eres una niña es verdad pero cuando seas una mujer serás policía o lo que tú quieras ser, yo he visto tu estrella Emma-dijo yendo hacia la ventana, era de noche, Emma aun podía ver aquellas estrellas.

-tu eres la más brillante ¿la ves? esa de ahí-dijo apuntando y sonriendo

Emma entrecerró los ojos y miro muy fijamente a James que esperaba su respuesta.

-si esa es mi estrella ¿cuál es la tuya James?-

James rio y apunto a una cualquiera en el infinito cielo, su hermana se enfurruño y dijo:

- esa no puede ser la tuya James tu eres la que está a la derecha.- dijo decidida

-¿por qué esa?- pregunto James con mucha curiosidad

-sencillo- respondió Emma-james y yo debemos estar juntos por siempre, somos tú y yo contra el mundo-rio Emma por su ocurrencia.

James miro aquella noche estrellada y lloro como nunca lo había hecho preocupando a Emma que no entendía.

-¿por qué lloras?-

-pues porque te quiero tonta, eres la mejor hermana del mundo- rio James entre lágrimas lanzándose a abrazar a Emma.

Emma siguió el abrazo y pregunto a su hermano:

-¿y amar hace daño James?- dijo la pequeña rubia al borde las lagrimas nuevamente

-no lo que hace daño es no decir tus sentimientos en voz alta-concluyo James con una carcajada- te quiero Emma-dijo besándola en la mejilla.

Los recuerdos en algunas ocasiones son una pesada carga que llevamos a cuesta sobre nuestro hombros sin embargo hay momentos en nuestra vida en el que entendemos que son precisamente ellos los que nos hacen las personas que somos y sin ese tormento particular que todos poseemos probablemente perderíamos nuestra esencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**_como veréis ya tenemos otro cap espero os guste y os resulte entretenido este encuentro de Emma con su hermano._**

**_pd: espero vuestras comentarios ansiosa y os parezca un capitulo interesante siempre se busca eso al fin y al cabo, me alegra que os guste las partes de los recuerdo de Emma, por cierto ya estamos en el capitulo 10 casi alcanzamos a la otra historia quien lo iba a decir, al final con esta he cogido algo de marcha n.n._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 10<span>**

-¡Emma!, ¡ahí! debemos descender- dijo Jefferson

Emma hizo la maniobra pertinente y aterrizo. A unos metros estaba el hotel en el que estaría Robín, salió del helicóptero con paso decidido antes tomando la careta que habia pedido como si fuera su amuleto su coraza de caballero.

Entro en el hotel y cuando vio a Robín se puso la máscara había mencionado a los del lugar que era una misión policíaca, vio cómo su hermano estaba en una de las mesas terminando ya su plato de solomillo "como no, eso le sube su cache al menos a su estómago" pensó Emma poniéndose la careta y ocultando su pelo en un fuerte moño había elegido también una capucha negra para este momento se acercó a la mesa y vio como Robín agarraba la mano de su acompañante, una mujer morena de pelo negro largo y test tostada, "no tiene vergüenza…"

"que empiece el show" pensaba Emma mientras se acercaba a la mesa con una sonrisa en el rostro ocultada por su careta como si fuera un yelmo que la protegería de golpes imaginarios.

Se puso enfrente de la mesa y menciono:

-Robín Swan White- tendió la mano que este reusó tomar.

-no es Swan White es la inversa- dijo Robín subiendo una ceja de desaprobación.

-el orden de los factores no altera el producto señor Swan, estoy aquí por usted-dijo Emma rotundamente moviendo la cabeza para mirar a través de su máscara a la señorita que estaba con cara horrorizada-madame si nos permite tengo que tratar un tema de importancia con el señor-dijo la mujer tendiéndole una mano a la otra que estaba sentada.

La mujer se quedó con una mirada de pánico cosa que noto Robín que enseguida asintió para que se retirara, ella se levantó y los dejo solos no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Robín de preocupación este solo sonrió.

-vaya parece que eres más caballeroso con esa chica que con tu esposa-lanzo Emma antes de sentarse.

-y veo que estas informada sobre mi vida ¿Quién eres?, se que eres una mujer tus manos y tu voz te delatan-

-tienes muy poca información de mí en estos momentos y si soy una mujer pero ¿quién? Esa sería la pregunta que deberías hacerte.

Robín sonrió ante la respuesta de la mujer enmascarada.

-el que oculta su rostro es porque teme mostrarlo ¿es usted una cobarde?- pregunto Robín con saña en su voz.

-oculto mi rostro con una máscara pero puedo quitarla en cualquier momento porque al contrario que la suya la mía es de quita y pon, para su desgracia la suya es permanente.- dijo Emma con una sonrisa y girando su cabeza hacia la ventana a su derecha.

A Robín se le encendió la mirada como si la ofensa no hubiera caído en saco roto.

-en que se basa para decirme que poseo una máscara- dijo Robín con una sonrisa que poco tenía que ver con la felicidad.

-en las evidencias señor Swan-

-ya le he dicho que no soy Swan soy ¡White!-sentencio Robín enfurecido.

-señor ¡SWAN! El pasado no puede evitarse nos alcanza incluso antes de que nos demos cuenta pero para su desgracia a usted lo sigue el pasado y el presente, me gustaría invitarlo a acompañarme a ver a su hijo y esposa.-dijo Emma ya cansada del juego.

-¿así que ese es su plan? Cora la envía para que entre en ese maldito hospital ¿verdad?- dijo el hombre encolerizado-esa maldita mujer siempre metiéndose en lo que no le importa-termino Robín.

Emma entendió que se refería a su suegra y solo pudo sonreír.

-le temes a tu suegra ¿Swan?-dijo Emma encantada ante la noticia.

-temer es una palabra muy fea simplemente no quería ser encontrado pero veo que esa mujer con tantos amigos me ha localizado-

-su hijo lo necesita Robín- dijo Emma que no alcanzaba a entender.

A Robín le empezaban a temblar las manos como si se diera cuenta por primera vez de ese hecho –yo no… puedo… no soy capaz….-repetía Robín como si se estuviese confesando –yo tuve cuidado de que no se repitiera….los problemas…los médicos…-decía el hombre.

-¿el que señor Swan? Teme que se repita la muerte de su hermano- pregunto Emma con una mueca en el rostro que ocultaba.

-¡yo no tengo hermanos!-negaba Robín como si fuera una ofensa.

-¿quién y qué eres?-pregunto Emma enojada de la negacion no hacia ella sino hacia su James.

Robín abrió mucho los ojos como si esa frase le sonara de algo y era verdad James se la pregunto varias veces después de haberse leído tantas veces Peter pan era como si la hubiera hecho suya, como si esperara una respuesta nueva una que la satisfaciera verdaderamente.

-esa pregunta… ¿Quién eres?- devolvió la pregunta Robín.

-la respuesta original seria soy la juventud, soy la alegría pero de ambas ya carezco solo poseo recuerdos de ambas cosas, pero tú no has respondido señor Swan.-hizo una pausa y prosiguió- la realidad es que esquivas la respuesta porque ni tú mismo te reconoces al espejo ¿verdad?, tienes dos caminos Robín; uno ir conmigo y otro obligarme a llevarte, como ves ambos acaban en un mismo lugar.-dijo Emma poniendo las manos en la mesa cerrándolas en un puño- Emma se quitó la máscara lentamente y la puso en la mesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_**este capitulo es sin duda uno de los que más me ha costado en esta historia no sabia como poner a Emma, como veréis siente tantas cosas a la vez que no sabe por cual irse primero, espero os guste y si Robin es una persona que odia las dificultades espero el personaje haya quedado dibujado de cierta manera.**_

_**pd: asi que ya extrañan a regina 3 XD me temo que aqui solo hay una, pero he entendido la indirecta de "hazme otro cap de la otra historia ya ", espero vuestros comentarios y muchas gracias por continuara leyendome, ya vamos en esta por el cap 11 vamos despacio pero vamos llegando al final del tunel...¿encontraremos la luz o la oscuridad en el? XD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

-Em, Em despierta Robín ha llegado con ¡una moto!-decía James con dieciséis años a una Emma de catorce que dormía a pierna suelta en el salón después de verse una seria con su padre y hermano James.

-oh dios James déjame dormir un rato estaba soñando algo maravilloso-decía Emma con baba en la boca que se quitó con la mano.

-vamos Em no seas vaga, Robín tiene UNA MOTO con eso uno puede volar, Emma, volar…- decía James.

-pero si yo ya estaba volando en el mundo de los sueños- decía la rubia con pereza, esto causo que James pusiera los ojos en blancos.

James corrió a abrir la puerta a su hermano muy emocionado y se abalanzo a abrazarlo y a robarle las llaves, Robín se las quito rápidamente y las guardo nuevamente causando la mirada irritada de James.

-porfavorrr- decía James-déjame probar esa obra del hombre.

-sabes que no puedes-decía Robín- Mama me mataría y además seguro quieres llevar a Emma contigo sois como uña y mugre- dijo Robín mirando como su hermana se levantaba del sillón.

-cierto me voy a dormir- dijo Emma tocando sus ojitos con ternura provocando una sonrisa en su padre que la admiraba desde el sillón.

-jo Em si tú no me apoyas el mundo ha dejado de tener color – decía James mirando hacia Emma- porfa ruega un poco por mi ¿sí?- decía James.

Emma le hizo caso a pesar de que el simple hecho de pedirle nada a Robín la angustiaba, le pidió las llaves sin mucha convicción a Robín el cual era tajante con el NO.

-vamos Robín quiero vivir de forma apasionante, sentir el aire en mi pecho-

-ni que fueras un lobo- dijo Emma riendo causando la risa de James.

-Ni pensarlo, si queréis os doy un paseo- dijo Robín.

James asintió con vehemencia como si hubiera sido el mayor regalo del mundo por el contrario Emma se había alejado de ellos y se despedía con la mano de sus hermanos y de su padre con un beso en la mejilla, no había perdonado como días antes Robín se burlaba de sus sueños.

-Emma no eres una heroína eres una simple mujer- le dijo Robín días antes, cuando un niño del colegio vino a buscar a Emma para defender a un chico que siempre era golpeado a la salida de clases.

James había salido de paseo con Robín y subió directo a ver a su hermana que estaba acostada nuevamente durmiendo como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Su hermano la movió y la despertó a base de cosquillas cosa que Emma no pudo resistir y ahí estaba con los ojos abiertos como un búho.

-pero que…-balbuceaba la rubia- que sucede jo… -Continuaba sin vocalizar, Emma miro su ventana y vio todavía que era de noche luego puso su vista en el despertador –que rápido has vuelto- dijo Emma sin entender, y sentándose para ver que quería su hermano.

-¿qué te sucede con Robín?-pregunto James con el ceño fruncido

-nada es solo que… hace unos días me dijo que yo era una simple mujer y estoy un poco harta de sus comentarios cada vez que puede me hace sentir mal…ni que ser una mujer fuera algo malo lo dice como si fuera más débil o más tonta…-confeso Emma.

James miro fijamente a Emma y luego la tomo de la mano

-Emma cuando ¿ves un pájaro que deseas?- pregunto James provocando una mirada de reproche de Emma por desviarse del tema.

-pues deseo volar ¿eso que tiene que ver con Robín?-pregunto la Rubia pegándole a su hermano en el hombro.

-el digamos que…ha elegido un camino y seguramente sea el peor para él, el ve ese pájaro y no desea volar como el, desea ser el pájaro y tener todos sus privilegios.-dijo James muy serio.

-no lo entiendo James siempre ha sido así conmigo yo no le he hecho nada y parece como si al estar un rato conmigo se transformara en un cabrón-dijo Emma muy triste.

-yo…sé que él no es perfecto estoy seguro que cambiara con la edad y podrá ver cómo te ha tratado estos años, solo le falta madurar él es aún un crio que necesita normas, una línea imaginaria ya trazada que seguir y tú sigues tu propia línea.-concluyo James que parecía más adulto de lo que era, había tenido que madurar más rápido.

Mirando en esa época vio cómo su hermano Robín había seguido esa línea imaginaria de la que hablaba su hermano y en ningún momento había pensado en cómo superar cada obstáculo evitaba la responsabilidad más allá de un buen coche o una moto porque sabía que adentrarse en aquello era desviarse de esa línea que lo guiaba.

* * *

><p>En el presente:<p>

-eres…-dijo Robín abriendo mucho los ojos y empezando a tartamudear- ¿Emma?-pregunto Robín a pesar de que sabía la respuesta.

-Sí- dijo Emma suspirando como si ver a Robín hubiera arrebatado todas las fuerzas.

-pero ¿porque?- pregunto Robín- o sea ¿cómo?- Robín entrelazo sus manos para mantener la calma, sobre todo cuando le empezaron a sudar.

-El por qué ya lo sabes, tienes que cuidar a tu hijo y sobre el cómo supongo que la respuesta seria "el destino"-dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra destino como si se tratara de una maldición más en su vida.

-no pienso ir, no me meteré a un hospital ¡nunca!... no puedo…no…no…-repetía Robín como si el simple hecho de pensarlo le pareciera un tormento.

-de acuerdo entonces no te metas en uno, ve y acompaña a TU hijo y a tu mujer y espera a que haya suerte con algún donante en la familia.-termino Emma como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-yo no…-Robin respiro pesadamente- yo no…. no voy regresar con Regina… estoy enamorado de otra mujer-decía finalmente Robin haciendo que Emma subiera algo que no sabía que era "asco ¿quizás?"

-me importa una mierda que no quieras a tu esposa, ¿o qué? ¿Cómo ya no quieres estar con tu esposa dejas a tu hijo a la deriva como si fuera un peso muerto?... ¡dios pero que pasa contigo!-decía Emma que estaba perdiendo la paciencia –te das cuenta de lo incoherente que suenas ¿tanto te aterra las enfermedades como para huir así de tu propia sangre?-

-Emma no tengo porque aguantar tus sermones, yo no pienso volver ahí, no volveré a vivir nada relacionado con enfermedades de ningún tipo me basto con Jam…-no pudo pronunciar su nombre- tuvimos cuidado Regina y yo, Henry fue concebido de forma artificial para evitar todo esto y unos ¡estúpidos medicamentos arruinaron todo!, mi familia era perfe…-decía Robín como si el fallo fuera de su familia y no suyo. Para Robín la perfección había sido su meta había querido una familia sana y feliz que lo quisiese con sus más y sus menos.

-¿te estas escuchando?, ¿Qué dirían nuestros padres de todo esto?- preguntaba Emma- ¿vas a dejar a tu familia solo porque tu hijo está enfermo y tienes una amante?-volvía a preguntar más para sí que para él.

-¡tú no lo entiendes!, "Emma la fuerte, la salvadora"-decía haciendo comillas en el aire como un loco- como vas a entenderme, toda tu maldita vida has sacrificado cosas, tenías que salvar a James y eso te hizo la EMMA RESPONSABLE, para la gente normal esto es aterrador la muerte lo es… y esos malditos hospitales en los que siempre acababa James ¡no! No entrare a uno de esos ¡jamás! Quiero una familia sana y si esta no funciona tomare otro camino uno en el que mi familia no necesite ir contra la muerte.- terminaba Robín

Emma lo miro fijamente como si por primera vez hubiese entendido que Robín buscaba una familia pero no cualquiera una que cumpliera sus cánones como si les hiciera una prueba que debían pasar, después de tanto tiempo entendió que jamás lo comprenderia y que no habría acuerdo razonable.

-ya veo el sacrificio por tu familia es algo que no estás dispuesto a dar-afirmo Emma como si hubiera leído entre líneas de un enigma que llevaba años tratando de resolver, si algo no entraba en el diseño de vida perfecta de Robín el simplemente lo desechaba como si fuera la ropa sucia que intentas lavar pero que cuando ya esta vieja acabas tirándola como la cosa simple que es.-pero no te das cuenta de algo muy importante el que no sacrifica nada en esta vida no puede recibir nada valioso de verdad- suspiro pesadamente.

-no sacrificare nada me oyes, ¡nada!, siempre puedo empezar de nuevo...siempre…-dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible que repetía como un ronroneo.

Emma no aguanto más la explicación estúpida de Robín había tomado el camino menos indicado otra vez, la vida no le había enseñado nada y Emma haría lo que consideraba correcto empujo la mesa con tal fuerza que le pego a Robín en el estómago, se levantó rápidamente y lo empujo fuera del asiento, Robín trato de golpearla pero Emma esquivo el golpe dándole uno certero ella en la nariz haciéndole sangrar por la misma, los ojos de Robín lloraban por el golpe y la rubia saco sus esposa e hizo una llave para hacer girar a su hermano y ponerle las esposas por detrás para que le fuera más complicado huir, luego le pego un codazo en el estómago dejándolo agachado y prosiguió golpeando un punto especifico en la carótida causando que se desmayara.

-Robín te di dos caminos…siento que tenga que ser este- dijo la rubia llamando a su amigo para que ayudara a cargar a Robín hacia el helicóptero, esposándolo al mismo incluso se tomó la molestia de inmovilizar sus piernas.

Emma subió a la parte del piloto e invito a su amigo a que se diera prisa en subir y no pudo dejar de mirar hacia atrás durante unos segundos viendo a su hermano mayor y sintiéndose tan decepcionada como hacía diez años.

En la vida muchas veces se nos presentan muchos caminos todos ellos llevan a lugares desconocidos sin embargo hay algunos que acaban en el mismo lugar como si la meta tuviera que ser esa precisamente pero es el camino el que importa no el final de él y eso es lo que no entendía ¿Cómo el camino de su hermano acabo justo donde empezó? Se preguntaba Emma "quizas nunca empezo a caminar y simplemente se dejo arrastrar por la corriente" pensaba de nuevo la rubia perdiendose en si misma como si estuviera buscando una salida que le mostrara las respuestas a todas esas incógnitas que tenemos en nuestra existencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

_**aqui tenemos el otro, uno cortito pero espero que os guste el rumbo de la historia que ni yo misma se como sera el proximo cap XD.**_

_**pd: espero vuestros comentarios y coincido Robin es muy poco para Regina en la serie, menudo idiota encima lo de la cripta no tiene nombre semejante poca cosa el tipo.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 12<span>**

* * *

><p>Emma ya llevaba cuarenta minutos de su tiempo recorridos hacia la casa de la esposa de su hermano fue un viaje relativamente silencioso hasta que aparecieron los gritos de Robín al descubrir que estaba en un helicóptero de camino con su familia parecía que prefería saltar que ir hacia allí "menudo imbécil" pensó Emma antes de darle un golpe en la frente con la palma haciendo que volviese a desmayarse.<p>

-tu sigue así que te lo cargas- le dijo la voz de James que apareció en la parte trasera junto a su hermano con una mueca que expresaba desaprobación, Emma miro hacia su copiloto e intentó evitar hablar con James en alto como si pudieran acusarla de loca "que tan raro no sería" meditaba Emma.

Unos veinte minutos después Emma bajaba con el Helicóptero haciendo un aterrizaje perfecto las dos mujeres ya estaban ahí, Henry al parecer había salido con su abuela "una buena jugada de su madre para que no viera a Robín" definitivamente una mujer lista pensó Emma "seguramente querría saber el motivo de la desaparición del idiota de mi hermano" pensaba la rubia.

Emma bajaba del Helicóptero pero antes le dijo a su amigo que se fuera tranquilo que no necesitaba nada más y que gracias por el favor Jefferson asentía con curiosidad. La rubia fue a donde estaba Robín que tenía los ojos entre abiertos y lo empezó a mover mientras lo ayudaba a bajar del aparato Robín apenas estaba en si después de tanto golpe, el hombre estaba que no sabía si reírse o llorar, ni fuerzas tenia para empujar a su hermana.

La rubia se dirigio hacia las mujeres que la esperaban con los ojos muy abiertos como si de una película de horror se tratase "quizás me pase a darle en la cara, ¡que sensibles!" Pensaba Emma, cuando llego hacia las mujeres solo pudo escuchar a la esposa de su hermano.

-pero ¿qué te ha pasado?- dijo subiendo una ceja gesto que hizo sonreír a la rubia.

-ella me ha pasado- dijo mirando hacia su hermana- no podíais haber enviado a otra persona ¿o que?- dijo viendo a su hermana con una mirada de odio-podría quitarme las esposas ya ¿no?-

-cuando llegue mama, quizás-dijo Emma con una sonrisa que hizo enojar a Robín.

Las dos mujeres se miraban entre sí sin comprender hasta que Zelena pregunto finalmente ya que su hermana estaba todavía en babia.

-¿Mama?- Regina asintió ante esta pregunta como si ella la tuviera en la cabeza también

La rubia suspiro pesadamente como si el tema la molestara.

-mi nombre es Emma Swan White- dijo carraspeando- y esto fue una vez mi hermano- pronuncio mirando de reojo con fastidio-

Y era verdad aquello en esos momentos estaba muy lejos de lo que debía ser una familia para Emma.

-¿tenías hermanos?- pregunto Regina con incredulidad en la voz- pero si me dijiste que no tenías familia- concluyo la morena.

-ella me enterró hace diez años lo recuerdo perfectamente- dijo Robin intentando lavárse las manos del asunto, que además estaba en una posición incómoda a pesar de que Emma le quito el amarre de sus pies.

La rubia miro hacia las mujeres con una sonrisa en los labios y luego miro hacia su hermano como si no viera más que un cobarde incapaz de admitir que había negado a su familia.

-vaya veo que tu memoria es a corto plazo, te enterré el día en que fallaste a James- dijo Emma causando aún más la curiosidad de las mujeres-

Regina no podía evitar buscar parecidos entre ambos cosa imposible realmente no se parecían en nada Emma Swan la había sorprendido muchísimo había traído a su marido a la fuerza a pesar de que era su hermano "en que más me habré hecho la ciega" pensaba Regina sin poder apartar su mirada de la rubia que tenía en frente que empezaba a sentirse incomoda de pie junto a su hermano y siendo observada por ellas.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Continuara…<span>**


	13. Chapter 13

_**pues begobeni he estado algo sequita de inspiración XD pero vamos que hoy retome el toro por los cuernos y os pongo uno mas para dis que recompensar el cap tan corto anterior (quejica Vnat07 si es por ti XD), espero este capitulo os guste y os animéis a seguir leyendo la historia por supuesto.**_

_**como siempre espero que este capitulo os inspire a comentar vuestras impresiones y sobretodo que su lectura os deje algún sentimiento n.n y por cierto me puse musiquita para este cap para ayudarme a concentrar os dejo la musica espero os guste **_**_ watch?v=viI8pHlo2pk la cancion es empiezo a recordarte de monica naranjo (gran canción n.n dan ganas de deprimirse a gusto)_**

_**pd: si definitivamente Robin es el personaje mas soso que he visto en mucho tiempo XD encima con nuestra preciosa REGINA demasiado poco para semejante mujer ¬¬ que cruz, me temo que al hook lo tendremos hasta en la sopa que por cierto también me cae fatal mas soso no puede ser se las da de caballero t.t yo es que no lo paso, ni se de donde sacaron un personaje tan poco carismatico como esos dos, y lo del Swan queen cada vez lo veo mas dificil... dudo que nos cumplan la fantasia. (si lo hacen yo creo internet explota XD)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 13<span>**

* * *

><p>Regina pidió a Emma que la siguiera hasta dentro de la casa para estar más cómoda, Emma entro como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de lo incomodo que resultaba toda esta situación "conocer a tu cuñada a estas alturas" pensaba Emma que no lograba apartar la idea de la cabeza en el helicóptero había pedido a Ruby que llamara a sus padres para que vinieran y ya debían de estar en camino hasta la casa de su "hijo" pero aun así estaba bastante preocupada por su madre no quería ni imaginarse el dolor que será para ella saber que su hijo es así.<p>

Entro arrastrando a Robín que no paraba de pedir que le quitara las esposas provocando un soplido de Emma por la frustración que sentía de solo oír su voz.

Regina la invito a sentarse, Emma se sentó en el inmenso sillón del salón empujando consigo a Robín, la rubia se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en dirección contraria a la de Robín mostrando su descontento con el algo que no paso desapercibido para Regina.

Regina carraspeo para comenzar a preguntar las dudas que tenía y Zelena fue en busca de agua para el proceso de interrogatorio que se aproximaba, Regina se sentó en uno de los sillones separados del sillón principal y lo fue moviendo en dirección a ellos en vez de a la gran pantalla enfrente de ellos.

-vaya creo que alguien más sabe de intimidación.-dijo Emma con una sonrisa que irrito a Regina "encima me dice que quiero intimidarla…." Pensaba Regina con molestia "vale lo es pero aun así ¿no puede callarse?" se preguntaba ella.

-no es ningún método de intimidación-respondió mirando fijamente a la rubia y tanto la rubia como Robín hicieron un ruidito de inconformidad, "vaya algo en lo que si se parecen" se dijo la morena.

La rubia asintió mirándose una pelusa por supuesto imaginaria "esto es increíble que alguien me interrogue a mí no tiene nombre" se decía Emma.

-bien pues-Regina miro hacia Robín- ¿qué tienes que decir?- le pregunto sin tapujos.

Poco después apareció Zelena en escena sirviendo agua a su hermana sin darle a Emma cosa que se ganó la mirada de reprobación de Emma "vaya la niña aprende de los métodos del padre" pensaba Emma ofuscada.

-yo pues…no se…-respondía Robín causando la mirada de asco de Emma "¿hay algo que sepa?, ¡joder!"- es solo que me canse de los problemas, yo quiero una vida tranquila…-susurraba Robín.

Emma se levantó e ignoro la mirada de desaprobación de la morena que la miraba como si tuviera que explicarle su vida "el colmo, ni que yo fuera su esposa" pensaba la rubia mientras empezaba a curiosear por el salón y escuchaba la conversación que tenía la morena con su marido.

-o sea me estás diciendo que como las cosas están cuesta arriba, ¿te largas?- preguntaba Regina con la voz rota.

-pues…Regina…yo no sirvo para esto… yo quiero vivir tranquilo… estoy cansado-respondía Robín bajando la mirada ante su esposa.

-vaya ¿cansado?, ¿de qué puedes estar cansado?, ¡te lo he permitido todo! Y lo único que te he pedido ya no es que fueras un buen marido solo quería que fueras un buen padre ¿y abandonas a nuestro hijo?, te tuvo que ir a buscar tu hermana santo cielo ¿Quién entiende tal comportamiento?- "con todo lo que te he querido" pensaba Regina con tristeza.

Robín se hundía mas en el sillón como si esa pregunta también se la hiciera el mismo pero él no estaba dispuesto a volver a pasar por otra muerte y ya tenía otra mujer que lo esperaba para reiniciar su vida de nuevo como si de un disco duro se tratase.

Emma se fue apartando hasta que vio una habitación abierta al mirar dentro de aquel cuarto que estaba junto al salón no pudo evitar entrar y ver un hermoso piano de cola "realmente hermoso" pensó Emma, aquella habitación parecía una miniatura de un gran auditorio claro que sin la grandeza del mismo, estaba decorado con algunas fotografías en las paredes de una mujer tocando el piano y había un sofá para dos persona cerca del piano como si fuera un concierto intimo para alguien, no pudo evitar ver las lámparas de pie cerca del sillón, vio además una enorme ventana que estaba justo a un lado del piano dejando que la luz acariciara aquel instrumento como una mujer es acariciada por la claridad del día, James apareció de pronto para decir –vaya parece que hemos hallado un maravilloso secreto- rio James.

La rubia no pudo evitar sentarse en el sillón y mirar fijamente aquel precioso instrumento hacía años que no veía uno así, James poseía uno pero claro era más pequeño, Emma recordaba haber visto uno de esa envergadura cuando su hermano iba a sus clases de música quería ser un músico y llego a tocar en diversas obras había logrado entrar a la más prestigiosa escuela de música.

-¿lo recuerdas James?- pregunto en un susurro.

-por supuesto como si fuera ayer-respondió James que se sentó a su lado en el sillón mirando hacia aquel objeto que los transportaría a unos recuerdos tan enterrados como el mismo.

El hermano de Emma tenía un sueño, quería ser un gran músico deseaba tocar el piano como si su vida dependiera de ello con tan solo trece años había salido en diversos medio de comunicación "el niño prodigio", la mujer no podía olvidar aquella vez hace tantos años en que su hermano se empeñó a enseñarle a tocar.

-debes aprender- decía su hermano firmemente con el piano que tenía en su cuarto.

-no quiero-decía Emma decidida- a mí no me gusta ¿Qué tiene de especial? Son solo teclas blancas y negras, eso no posee nada de especial.- dijo una Emma enfurruñada

-no son solo teclas Em es la vida con sus tristezas y sus alegrías y cada tecla simboliza eso, algún día veras estas teclas y recordaras que nada en este mundo es lo que parece.- sonrió James acariciando el piano como si de una amante se tratase.

Emma dudo unos segundos para volver a preguntar.

-no lo entiendo- decía una Emma de catorce años a su hermano de dieciséis que siempre se perdía en sus pensamientos cuando de música se trataba.

-no tienes que entenderlo Em tienes que sentirlo, todo en esta vida es sentir sino deja de ser vida.-respondió James con su mueca ante las respuestas de Emma.

-uff siempre hablaras ¿como si fueras escondieras un gran secreto?-pregunto la rubia dudando,

-por supuesto a las mujeres les encanta el misterio y cuando encuentre a mi amor verdadero encontrare su melodía Em y esa estoy seguro que será la mejor de todas.-respondió James con nostalgia ante un amor aun no encontrado.

La rubia hizo un puchero

-pero yo ya soy tu alma gemela- decía Emma haciendo caras.

-lo eres mi precioso tesoro pero yo deseo encontrar a mi amor-respondió algo confuso

-¿para qué quieres más?, yo solo te quiero a ti para siempre y sé que jamás encontrare a ningún amor me basta con el tuyo-decía Emma sin comprender porque tanto afán.

James rio-realmente eres tan entrañable, estoy seguro que cuando encuentres a esa persona que haga que en tu cabeza suene la mejor de las melodías harás tantas locuras- volvió a reír su hermano-eres tan única ¿así que soy tu alma gemela?-pregunto James complacido por las locuras tiernas de su hermana menor.

Emma sonrió ante esa pregunta que esperaba

-claro-dijo con firmeza- cuando tú estás conmigo sé que nada puede salir mal y que tú le agregaras la melodía a mi vida pues yo no aprecio esas cosas-rio Emma- además no entiendo porque la gente busca tanto un alma gemela en sentido amoroso James, yo… creo que el alma gemela es aquella persona que sabes que tiene una parte importante de ti no tiene por qué ser un amante, es aquella persona que te entiende y que te acepta tal cual eres por muchas veces que falles- dijo Emma complacida.

-¿no crees en el amor?- pregunto James curioso ante la respuesta tan extraña de su hermana.

La rubia puso una mueca y pensó su respuesta.

-no lo sé-respondió la rubia con una sonrisa que provoco otra de James.

-vamos aprenderás a tocar como que me llamo James Swan White, debes aprender, quiero que puedas hacer que tus sentimientos se plasmen en música y si algún día no estoy que eso me llegue allá en donde me encuentre-dijo James con una sonrisa.

Emma le pego en el hombro y se sentó con el mientras le explicaba las notas y le mostraba como leer la partitura.

Aun podía recordar aquella melodía que su hermano lograba plasmar con solo sus manos era realmente un recuerdo que había dejado atrás hacia mucho tiempo, aunque sí que había aprendido a tocar piano incluso después de su muerte seguía yendo a clases de piano para sentirse más cerca de su hermano por poco que fuera y en secreto esperaba que esa teclas hicieran el sonido perfecto para viajar en el espacio lo suficiente como para llegar a la segunda estrella a la derecha.

Para Emma aun hoy su hermano había sido su alma gemela no de una forma romántica pero si de esa forma en que piensas que al irse esa persona jamás podrás sentir que estas completo en este mundo, que hay alguien en él, que no solo te necesita sino que te entiende y que aunque a veces no pueda comprender tus manías las acepta porque son tuyas.

-James siempre serás mi alma gemela ¿lo sabes?- le susurro a su fantasía.

-lo sé pero eso no implica que busques otra y si además es tu amor verdadero será un plus- rio la fantasía de su hermano con esas voz tan clara y amable que Emma tenia grabada en su memoria tan bien que ni ahora podía apartarla de ella.

-incluso en fantasías sigues hablando del amor verdadero ¿eh?- siguió murmurando en voz baja.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>espero os guste los recuerdos de Emma <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

_**hola de nuevo a todas y gracias nuevamente a las incondicionales que ya os he mencionado hasta hartaros XD. Vnat07 me alegro que te tenga enganchada mis historia como siempre un gusto leerte y me animas con tus comentarios igual que todas la que dejáis ese detalle para mi asi que una recompensa nunca viene mal para todas las que dejais vuestro apoyo.(me alegro que te guste las partes de James creo que es fundamental entender lo que significa para Emma la figura de su hermano).**_

_**begobeni12 leerte es para mi algo muy bonito siempre nos comentas de tus vivencias y lo que mas me sorprende es que en muchas te sientas identificada me alegra ver que la historia puede ser cercana eso es algo agradable pero también siento que hayas tenido que pasarlo tan jodido y con monica narajo tengo un par de canciones que soy peor que un disco rayado no soy una seguidora loca pero la verdad que sus clásicos son y seran siempre magníficos.**_

_**esta vez con la canción que me inspire fue "simplemente amigos" de ana gabriel watch?v=_HQQBHjGYiU que le vamos a hacer escucho música de todo tipo y mi madre es una adicta a ella (la pone a todas horas).**_

_**respecto a lo de poner capi mas largos creo el anterior fue bastante bien en cuanto a tamaño era de los mas largo de esta historia pero se intentara todo depende de la inspiracion XD.**_

_**pd: espero que mas se animen a comentar y me encantara saber vuestras impresiones, os leo tanto como ustedes a mi XD.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 14<span>**

* * *

><p>-el amor verdadero es lo único que salva a la humanidad de la autodestrucción- contesto James a su hermana al lado suyo.<p>

Emma medito su respuesta y se aventuró.

-el amor verdadero es solo un consuelo lo único que he conocido es a mi alma gemela y dudo que exista algo más fuerte que eso-contesto Emma desviando la mirada que tenía sobre el piano a James.

En ese momento noto al voltearse que había alguien en la puerta "mierda he quedado como una jodida loca" pensaba Emma mientras apartaba sus ojos de su fantasía y miraba hacia la mujer morena que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta "definitivamente esos ojos color chocolate haría estremecer al más valiente" pensaba Emma ganándose un comentario de su hermano – ¡qué mujer!- comentaba su fantasía.

Regina dio un paso hacia delante al notar que Emma la había visto.

-¿suele hablar sola señorita Swan?- pregunto Regina con una ceja levantada y en un tono que dejaba poca salidas a evadir la pregunta.

Emma se levantó rápidamente del sofá intentando buscar un hueco por donde irse, pero se quedaron frente la una de la otra y la rubia pudo sentir algo que nunca había sentido "nervios, que raro" pensó Emma ante sus manos temblorosas.

-lo justo ¿por qué?- devolvió la pregunta la rubia.

-es algo común aunque a juzgar por como hablaba parecía comunicarse con alguien- comento Regina algo pensativa.

-es mejor pensar que estas con alguien a que estas sola ¿no le parece?, además todos tenemos algo de locura señora.

-para alguien que no cree en el amor eso suena bastante romántico-sonrió Regina que tenía tan cerca de Emma que notaba los nervios de la mujer.

-disculpe ¿señora? Usa el ¿White o que apellido?

Regina sonrió ante el desvió de pregunta "sin duda una mujer interesante" pensó la morena ante la salida que busco su cuñada.

-Mills nunca quise usar el White- respondió Regina causando una sonrisa tan radiante de Emma que causo que la morena se planteara si había dicho algo malo.

-la felicito es una gran elección-respondió Emma caminando con paso firme al lado de la morena para dirigirse a la salida, sintió el hombro de la morena rozar el suyo y volvió a sentirlo "otra vez, ¿incomodidad? ¿Nervios? ¿Ansiedad? ¿Qué carajos es esto?".

-¿huye señorita Swan?- pregunto la morena cuando rozaba su hombro, cosa que también provoco algo en Regina que hacía años que nadie lograba "estoy intrigada" pensaba la mujer que no comprendía como esa mujer rubia se escapaba de ella como si ocultara un secreto.

Emma se paró en seco causando que sus hombros siguieran juntos y cada una mirando en una dirección contraria como si el destino hubiera unido dos líneas paralelas como si algún juego macabro se estuviese librando ella fuera una simple pieza de ajedrez dispuesta para el siguiente movimiento.

-¿de usted?-pregunto la rubia con burla en la voz pero la realidad era otra, esa mujer causaba que se sintiera desnuda como si pudiera leerla como un libro "no soy un libro y si lo fuera debería estar cerrado" se decía en su mente la rubia.

-quizás- respondió la morena y luego cambio el tema- si le sirve de algo yo a pesar de todo esto sí que creo en el amor- la morena camino hacia el sillón y se sentó en el con una elegancia que causo la mirada curiosa de Emma que no entendía a que venía eso y lo que menos entendía era porque había acabado virándose para ver que hacia la mujer.

Regina se había sentado por un motivo de nostalgia algo que hacía tiempo no sentía de hecho hacia casi dos años que no entraba a esa habitación y volver a ella la lleno de recuerdos de esos que uno intenta dejar encerrados en un cuarto con llave y olvidar en donde había guardado esa herramienta que la abría, Emma Swan sin quererlo había conseguido que entrara en ese cuarto lleno del pasado y el hecho de escuchar su conversación le hizo querer seguir ahí dentro hablando con ella y olvidarse de Robín que seguía en el salón comportándose como un crio.

-vaya me sorprende su fe- contesto la rubia que la miraba intrigada por saber a donde la llevaría esa conversación.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara….<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

_**hola de nuevo aquí os traigo el nuevo cap esta vez mas largo ¬¬ para las que os ponéis a decirme que si es corto y que si no se vale XD, bueno respecto a la serie mara no te adelantare que sucede en la serie (me leí que sucedía con resúmenes porque había dejado de vérmela porque tanto maltrato a Regina me tenia enferma ya esta bien y encima con ese estúpido de Robin ni ganas me dan de verla pero no pude resistirme a verme a Regina y retome la cuarta temporada t.t) el caso que nos libraremos de Robin no te diré mas XD.**_

_**me alegro que os este gustando como va yendo la trama y sobre todo me gusta que no os esperarais esta conversacion y si Regina es mas lanzada a la hora de hablar, ah! me alegro que alguien mas se escuche las canciones que me pongo para inspirarme XD esta vez escuche "heridas de amor" de ricardo montaner watch?v=ejElr1CnAHk una canción buenísima.**_

_**pd: espero vuestras impresiones y que mas gente se anime a dejarme un comentario n.n me gusta saber que opinais todas.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

* * *

><p>Emma miraba a Regina esperando que continuara algo que no sabía que era "una conversación quizás, es una mujer extraña" pensaba la rubia.<p>

La morena suspiro y comenzó a transmitir lo que ansiaba decir como si al entrar ahí hubiera sido un paso demasiado amplio para ella.

-señorita Swan este cuarto es de mi madre como vera en las fotos, ella fue una gran pianista, conoció a mi padre después de su divorcio con Gold el padre de Zelena, mi padre fue el que le saco todas esas fotos él era un fotógrafo de buena familia eso sí, mi madre no pudo evitar caer enamorada de el a pesar de todas las negativas de su familia.

Emma sonrió y camino fue hacia el sillón sentándose en él.

-y me cuenta esto ¿por?-sonrió Emma- es usted muy inteligente, dice algo de sí misma para que yo haga lo mismo ¿a qué si?-sonrió la rubia con picardía.

Esto hizo a la morena abrir mucho los ojos "vaya me ha calado" sonrió Regina ante su pensamiento "aunque no es solo por eso".

-en parte si- miro con una sonrisa a la rubia- admito que tengo curiosidad y Robín es un muro ¿Quién es James?- pregunto finalmente la morena causando la mirada penetrante de Emma que aparto su mirada de ella y miro fijamente al piano como cuando había escuchado su conversación.

La rubia junto sus piernas como tomando fuerza para hablar de algo que llevaba tiempo sin tocar a profundidad de hecho a Ruby solo le había mencionado detalles muy superficiales y era su amiga de hacía más de siete años.

-más bien era- dijo Emma haciendo énfasis en la diferencia entre es y era como si le doliera aun hoy- él era mi alma gemela- respondió simplemente mirando finalmente la reacción de la morena.

La morena dudo unos segundos y volvió a hablar.

-lo lamento- dijo Regina causando el asentamiento de Emma luego de esto volvió a hablar –era su… ¿su novio o marido?-

La rubia rio pero como hacía tiempo no reía cuando hablaba de ese tema "vaya preguntita" pensaba Emma mientras seguía riendo sin poder evitarlo.

-no-respondió cuando recobro la seriedad-me temo que no todas las almas gemelas son también parejas- sonrió ante su respuesta.

Regina miro hacia el piano asintiendo.

-es verdad- afirmo la morena-¿entonces?- seguía indagando la morena.

-vaya señora mills debe sentir mucha curiosidad sobre el tema para que esté hablando con una simple agente- rio la rubia ante el trato anterior de la morena-aunque déjeme decirle que tendría futuro en la policía es usted buenísima sacando información- sonrió Emma.

-sargento-corrigió Regina- y siento como la trate estaba algo a la defensiva…- se disculpó la morena con una ceja levantada ante el cambio de tema-veo que cambia usted de tema como si hubiera nacido para ello- dijo la morena.

-acepto sus disculpas-dijo Emma con amabilidad -y me temo que usted vuelve al tema como un bumerán- sonrió la rubia causando la mirada de escrutinio de Regina- era mi hermano ¿contenta?- respondió la rubia con algo de irritación ante la incomodidad que sentía "me pone histérica" –y bien imagino que esta respuesta merece otra de su parte- levanto una ceja la rubia imitando a la morena.

Regina estaba confusa "me imita adrede" pronto su pregunta tuvo una respuesta "lo hace adrede" se autocontesto "que interesante".

-me parece justo-sonrió la morena.

-¿Qué hace una mujer como usted con alguien como Robín? ¿Es que no le hizo esta sesión de interrogatorios?- pregunto la Rubia que no entendía como alguien como ella se había fijado en su hermano.

-supongo que cuando te enamoras te ciegas o más bien te haces la ciega.-respondió la morena

-imagino que es cierto- esta respuesta causo la curiosidad de la morena.

-¿acaso usted no se ha enamorado?-pregunto Regina mirándola fijamente buscando su mirada para confirmar la realidad de su próxima respuesta.

Emma la miro tan profundamente como la morena a ella causando una lucha de poder que ninguna entendía porque se estaba dando.

-señora Mill intenta volverme a intimidar con la mirada y la cercanía-afirmo Emma causando una sonrisa de medio lado de la morena que seguía mirándola- pero no olvide una cosa señora Mills a este juego pueden jugar dos, y no, nunca me he enamorado he estado a las puertas o quiero pensar eso pero nunca he sentido esa ceguera parcial de la que me habla- respondió Emma haciendo que la morena la mirada con ternura -¿Por qué quiere creer en el amor cuando es claro que se ha equivocado?- pregunto la rubia

-vaya eres peor que mi madre, la franqueza veo que solo está en ti porque en tu hermano diría que murió hace años…-susurro la morena esta parte con cierta melancolía.

Emma volvió a mover su mirada esta vez para las fotos y señalo una en particular con una niña en brazos de un hombre al lado de una mujer que los miraba con ternura.

-¿esa de ahí eres tú?- pregunto cambiando de conversación con la velocidad del viento.

"Emma Swan es todo un misterio" pensaba Regina que no lograba interpretarla completamente, "está jugando al tú me cuentas yo te cuento" sonrió ante la idea "veo que no soltara nada sin recibir algo".

-veo que no piensas contarme de ti sin que yo te cuente de mi- termino por decir en alto la morena.

Emma sonrió y asintió ofreciendo una mirada que hizo comprender a Regina que esto de los interrogatorios también era un campo que Emma dominaba muy bien.

-por supuesto, siempre he creído que cuando compartimos un secreto deseamos que nos den uno sino ¿para qué contarlo?- pregunto la rubia.

-para sentirse mejor ¿quizás?- pregunto la morena.

-los quizás son demasiado ambiguos para mi gusto- confeso la rubia-yo al menos no quiero sentirme mejor quiero saber de ti al igual que tú de mí, eres la madre de mi sobrino- dijo francamente cosa que causo que Regina pensara seriamente que esa mujer era algo fuera de lo común.

La morena soltó aire que estaba conteniendo y agarro valor para aclarar lo que se veía en la foto:

- esa niña si soy yo, en la foto salgo con mi madre y con mi padre, él era maravilloso aunque todo estuviese perdido aunque no vieras la salida, él la encontraba y si no la localizaba la hacía para ti.- Regina miro nostálgica la foto

- parece que él era alguien especial-concluyo Emma.

Regina hizo un sonido de tristeza que la rubia pudo reconocer de su pasado.

-supongo que la vida es así- dijo con lamentación-¿qué paso con Robín y con usted? para que os llevéis así- pregunto la morena yendo al grano.

La rubia la miro como si supiera que tenía esa pregunta atragantada y esperase la mejor oportunidad para formularla.

-dejo a James cuando estaba en las ultimas poco después le dije que para mí él había muerto el día en que enterré a James y el no apareció.- dijo Emma mirando hacia el techo como si pudiera contener el dolor que aun sentía ante esa realidad- ¿cuánto hace de lo de su…?- pregunto la rubia.

-cinco años-contesto rápidamente- ¿y de lo de su hermano?- devolvió la pregunta la morena.

-diez-dijo hundiéndose más en el sillón.

Entonces se hizo el silencio no uno incomodo sino uno de comprensión absoluta como si compartir sentimientos hubiera calmado corazones que están heridos por perdidas de seres queridos y las desgracias de una manera acabara uniendo a las personas.

Puede que fuera así, Emma había dejado de hablar de James hacía mucho tiempo pues al no hablarlo las heridas parece que han desaparecido y Regina había dejado de nombrar a su padre puesto que era más fácil fingir que seguía ahí en esa habitación esperando el momento preciso para salir de ella con una sonrisa como siempre hacia.

Es duro pensar que esas personas gamas volverán que no volverán a reñirte o a reírse contigo solo quedan los recuerdos de los buenos y los malos momentos y en ocasiones especiales ansiamos que toda esa pérdida hubiera sido una pesadilla de la cual despiertas y entiendes que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para estar con esa persona para aferrarte a ella pero luego la pesadilla se te transforma en realidad y el día de la perdida llega antes de lo deseado dejándonos una esperanza de que esa persona vuelva a nosotros, aunque sea solo un día o unas horas y para algunos bastaría únicamente unos minutos para poder decirles "te quiero" una vez más.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**hola de nuevo a todas se que me he tardado mas de lo habitual pero ando enfermita y me ha costado horrores pero vamos que aquí saque algo de tiempo y espero os guste, espero los comentarios sigan creciendo ya que me animan muchísimo a continuar incluso cuando tengo bajonas de inspiracion XD.**

**me alegra ver que algunas os emociona la historia ya que la hice precisamente con ese objetivo, tenia la relación de James y Emma mas clara que la de regina con Emma esta fue mucho mas espontanea espero os guste este capitulo y no os desilusione como siempre un gusto a todas las que comentáis y deciros que me animáis a seguir.**

**antes que nada la cancion con la que me inspire ****Beethoven - Moonlight Sonata ****watch?v=4Tr0otuiQuU la cual nombro en este capitulo es esta espero os guste y entendáis los sentimientos del personaje.**

**pd: con lo de la serie dejame averiguo bien que se que por algun lado lo lei estoy convencida XD y te paso la nota que a nadie amarga un dulce sobre todo si es para quitarnos a Robin de encima...omm**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 16<span>**

* * *

><p>El cuarto estaba oscuro solo se escuchaba la música a piano de un James que había comenzado a tocar hacía más de una hora la misma canción una y otra y otra vez, Emma estaba preocupada su hermano no había salido ni a comer y era su comida favorita, lasaña de carne.<p>

Al entrar a la habitación sin llamar sintió tal tristeza que tuvo miedo por su hermano había ido al médico recientemente haría una semana, James ya tenía diecisiete años y Emma con tan solo quince años sentía que algo malo había pasado algo que ella jamás comprendería.

Camino hacia el piano de su hermano en la penumbra absoluta había corrido las cortinas como hacia cuando estaba decaído.

James estaba sentado en el piano tocando sin mirar nada, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla incontrolables, aquella dura canción aun la podía sentir Emma como un mal presagio un recuerdo tan nítido que le gustaría que hubiera alguna manera de borrarlo al menos esa canción de Beethoven Moonlight Sonata, parecía un lamento, un llanto ahogado la melancolía trasformada en música.

-¿qué tienes James?- pregunto Emma con pánico en la voz

James golpeo las teclas con mayor fuerza como si al hacerlo la pregunta se evaporara en las notas escritas.

Siguió tocando sin parar y hablaba entre susurros como si esperara el momento menos importante de la canción para decir algo.

-me muero Em, me muero- dijo james mientras seguía hablando y tocando al mismo tiempo-Solía pensar que yo me apoderaría del destino agarrándolo por el cuello como decía Beethoven, quería pensar que jamás me dominaría…pero aquí me vez derrotado…y lo único que puedo hacer es lamentarme…-decía James llorando tocando de memoria aquella pieza como si el mundo hubiese llegado a su fin y para él era así.

Emma lo abrazo desde atrás envolviendo sus brazos en el abdomen de su hermano que seguía tocando y que lloraba sin hacer ruido como si eso pudiera ofender a su amigo con teclas blancas y negras.

- Esta amargura solamente puede decirse con el piano Em, solo con esto pues las palabras a veces son tan inservibles como un pajarillo sin alas, he perdido mi musa Em, la vida me abandona como si me odiara.-

-no digas eso James-decía Emma llorando- lucharemos, Beethoven también decía que había que luchar para lograr cumplir nuestros deseos- terminaba Emma causando la sonrisa de James.

-veo que me escuchas más de lo que parece a simple vista-rio James entre lágrimas- pero hay cosas contra las que no se puede ir, no dos veces.

Seguía tocando de manera casi obsesiva mientras Emma lo tenía abrazado y sus lágrimas rozaban las mejillas de James provocando que llegaran a mezclarse las de ambos.

-lo siento mi preciosa Emma, temo que no podre golpear al que te logre conquistar ese corazón, siempre serás mi pequeño tesoro ¿lo sabes?-dijo James con melancolía.

-no digas eso, no hables como si todo estuviera perdido.-lloro Emma.

-sabes…creo que fue mejor que Marian me dejara…-sonrió tristemente.

Emma lo abrazo más fuerte causando que la música parara bruscamente, como la calma después de la tempestad. James había acabado por aceptar su final incluso antes de que llegase el mismo.

La vida tiene esas ocasiones en la que sabes perfectamente cuando y como será tu final y esto lo hace aún más aterrador que la incertidumbre, para James el saber que sus días estaba contados lo destrozaba tanto que no podía hablar más sobre luchar, estaba agotado de hacerlo desde que era un niño y ahora estaba aceptándolo y resignándose conforme avanzaba el tiempo, algo que Emma nunca logro hacer, ella maldecía a la vida o a un dios en el que no creía incluso a la suerte pero James le dijo en sus últimos días

- la vida tiene un comienzo y un final es un ciclo Emma, el mundo no se parara y las personas seguirán sus vidas después de que yo no este, cosa que deberás hacer tú también mi pequeña.

Emma lloraba tanto en aquellos duros días aunque trataba de aguantarse por su hermano.

-yo no quiero seguir sin ti, tu eres mi faro.-contesto Emma con la frase que su hermano y ella usaban como código que solo ellos entendían.

-sé que soy tu faro y que tú eres el barco pero algún día encontraras un puerto en el que dejar de navegar Em y más le vale a la persona que elijas merecerte porque eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida y en la de nuestros padres por supuesto-sonrió James a pesar del dolor, sus padres los miraban desde la puerta esperando permiso para interrumpirlos, tenían verdadero miedo no solo porque perdían a un hijo sino porque temían perderla a ella también.

Un suspiro la saco de sus pensamientos y vio a la morena mirar con ternura las fotos de su pasado ambas seguían sin hablar como si estuvieran las dos rememorando el ayer con nostalgia, cosa que sucedía para ambas.

La puerta se abrió y en ella apareció Zelena sacándolas de su pequeño mundo en el que no había sitio para nadie más o eso le pareció a la mujer.

-vaya Regina no pensé…encontrarte aquí….os buscaba por todos lados,-dijo Zelena sorprendida por encontrarla en el cuarto al que solo entraba su madre y del que Regina huía- Emma tus padres han llegado y Regina, mama también ha llegado antes que ellos pero le dije que subiera con Henry al cuarto, el niño estaba muy emocionado de ver a su padre aunque algo agotado por el día tan duro…-

Zelena cerró la puerta sin saber el motivo quizás la atmósfera pesada.

Ambas mujeres soltaron aire como si tuvieran que enfrentar otra batalla y de hecho asi se sentían.

-parece que nos quedan más cosas por resolver-dijo Emma con mala gana.

-mucho me temo que de esta no nos libramos ni aquí encerradas, ¿al menos tu madre es simpática?-pregunto Regina con angustia

-bueno creo que es un trozo de pan aunque posiblemente le de por llorar cuando sepa lo de Robin-suspiro la rubia cansada.

-pues señorita Swan deséeme suerte y hare lo mismo con usted-dijo Regina levantándose y tendiéndole una mano a Emma para levantarla.

La rubia no pudo evitar una sonrisa en sus labios ante el gesto, sujeto su mano con fuerza jalándola hacia el sillón.

-¡o vamos no puede pesar tanto!-exclamo Regina con gesto de esfuerzo.

Emma se rio de Regina en alto y dejo de hacer fuerza para que le costara levantarla dejándose arrastrar por la morena quedando las dos muy cerca.

"Una mujer extremadamente hermosa" pensó la Rubia tardando unos segundos en soltar la mano de la morena que se había quedado algo ida de tenerla tan cerca.

"vaya encima me pongo nerviosa" pensaba la morena mientras Emma soltaba su mano y caminaban hacia el nuevo show del día.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

_**hola de nuevo aqui aprovechando mi gripe para inspirarme a seguir con la historia,lo se es un capitulo corto pero ya tenemos el encuentro de casi todos y las futuras aclaraciones, me alegro que os gustara la musica elegida en el capitulo anterior n.n tuve que pensar mucho en como era el personaje para la eleccion.**_

_**pd: espero os guste y nada como siempre leyendo vuestros comentarios.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 17<span>**

* * *

><p>Emma llego junto con Regina al salón y no pudo evitar notar la presencia de James junto a su madre que estaba en la esquina del sillón mirando de reojo a Robín que no paraba de poner mirada de cordero como quien necesita el perdón materno para poder seguir viviendo en paz, David el padre de Emma ocupaba el sitio que anteriormente usaba Regina es decir el individual como si al hacerlo pudiera aislarse de los sentimientos que esto provocaba.<p>

David nunca había sido un padre muy sentimental no era el tipo de persona que se pasara cada hora de cada día diciéndole a sus hijos lo mucho que los quería, eso lo tuvo solo para James y al morir este perdió las ganas de expresarse puesto que hacerlo implicaría hablar de cómo había perdido a su segundo hijo de una manera tan dura. Era tan parecido a Emma en tantos aspectos que a veces Mary se sentía fuera de lugar, en ocasiones parecía que su hija no comprendía todo eso de ser mujer, ya que para su madre, una mujer debía tener un trabajo que por lo menos le dejara tiempo para dedicarse a su familia y cuando le dijo que quería ser policía puso el grito en el cielo ella quería que su hija tuviera un trabajo normal no uno en el que puedes acabar muerto en cualquier momento por un tiro.

Para David por el contrario que Emma fuera policía le demostró lo errado que estaba al decirle a su pequeña que no podía ser una heroína, se sentía tan orgulloso que había días que se pasaba hablando con su esposa de como su hija había salido en el periódico por una operación que había salido bien, Mary no podía evitar decirle-si si bonito pero ¿cuándo tendremos nietos- cuestionaba siempre su esposa y David simplemente le decía –oh vamos quien los necesita con nuestra rubia salvando vidas, además Robín puede encargarse de esa parte- respondía David con una mirada brillante-me matareis…-suspiraba Mary.

Emma se sentó en el gran sillón en el otro extremo lo más lejos de Robín que pudiera haciéndole ver su profundo desprecio y ganándose una mirada de confusión de su padre que los miraba fijamente.

Regina prefirió quedarse de pie en silencio mientras veía como Mary lloraba a moco tendido y Zelena le traía un paquete de clínex que ya iba por la mitad ya, esto causo un suspiro de resignación de la morena que no sabía por dónde comenzar, este lio familiar dejaba mucho que desear.

Emma comenzó a hablar llevándose por ello las miradas de todos que habían permanecido en silencio.

-¿por qué lloras madre?- pregunto la rubia con cansancio en la voz.

Mary lloro más fuerte sin encontrar las palabras concretas que quería decir así que David tomo la palabra y contesto.

-pues porque nos hemos enterado que Robín vive aquí y no nos había dicho nada…-contesto su padre en el mismo tono que Emma cosa que llamo la atención de Regina "vaya con el parecido" se dio mentalmente un punto por averiguar a quien se parecía Emma "porque a la loca llorona desde luego no" se decía la morena mentalmente.

-uf y lo que os falta, Zelena corazón tráele otra cajita porque esto va para largo- solto la rubia mirando con desprecio a su hermano que no paraba de moverse en su lugar como si se estuviera quemando, el solo quería huir de ahí cosa que se le daba bastante bien.

Zelena asintió y desapareció del territorio de guerra con muchas ganas de salirse de ahí, esta frase de Emma consiguió que Regina no pudiera evitar mirarla sorprendida.

-¿ya me quitaras las esposas?-pregunto Robín-¿sabes que puedo llevarte a juicio por esto?- pregunto Robín causando aún más llantos de su madre.

-inténtalo por favor dame ese gusto-dijo Emma con una radiante sonrisa e ignorando así la primera pregunta.

-em cariño por favor…- consiguió decir su madre causando los murmullos de Emma un tanto incomprensibles, Regina solo logro entender "claro al niño bonito…" esto causo la sonrisa de la morena que no podía entender como la rubia se ponía como una cría enfurruñada.

La mujer le quito las esposas y Robín se sentó más cómodamente como si al deshacerse de aquello le devolviera algo del orgullo que había perdido por culpa de Emma.

-¿Quién pide la palabra?-pregunto Emma mirando hacia Regina y luego mirando a su hermano con una mueca.

-yo-dijo Robín ganándose toda la atención de sus padres- yo solo…quizás…bueno puede que haya omitido alguno detalles de mi vida…-dijo Robín juntando sus manos nerviosamente.

-vaya algunos detalles-dijo la morena- a mi también me has omitido ciertos detalles… eso si pequeños…- dijo Regina haciendo el gesto de pequeño con sus dedos y con toda la ironía que disponía, esto hizo que Emma riera en alto.

-claro pequeñísimos- dijo la rubia- como por ejemplo que tienes una madre que era limpiadora y un padre que se dedicaba a la albañilería, ¡ah! Y los más importantes que ¡están vivitos!-conto Emma de sopetón causando que el sollozo de Mary se transformara en un llanto ahogado y su padre se llevara las manos a la frente como tratando de contener el impulso de renegar de semejante hijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

_**bueno quejicas ya llegue con otro cap espero este satisfaga vuestras ansias después del anterior y bueno como siempre espero os provoque ****algun****sentimiento y quien sabe quizás una sonrisa.**_

_**pd: espero os guste la parte de James como siempre, y me alegro que os haya hecho reír alguna que otra parte del capitulo anterior ya que también busco que la historia mezcle esos toquesitos de humor que pongo como referencia no solo a que emma y Regina se entienden incluso sin conocerse demasiado, tienen cosas en común y entre ellos la ironía es algo que ambas manejan de diversas maneras, ademas que yo no puedo dejar de poner esos comentarios es superior a mi XD.**_

_**espero que esto se llene de mas comentarios y me deis una alegría XD**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 18<span>**

* * *

><p>Al parecer Emma había conseguido que su madre llorara como una magdalena y que Regina pusiera cara de querer salir pitando de semejante reunión familiar, David por otro lado miraba a su hijo como si pudiera sacar algo del pero Robín solo bajaba la mirada con vergüenza.<p>

-pero bueno dejemos esto a un lado-dijo Emma mirando hacia su madre que seguía llorando- mama puedes dejar de llorar y atenderme-dijo la rubia que no consiguió que su madre la mirara.

Alguien bajo apresurada por las escaleras solo para asomarse por ellas y gritar

-¡que la llorona se calle!-protestaba la señora-no ven que estoy intentando que el niño no se entere de todos esto ¡insensatos!- decía la señora de cabello castaño con un porte fuerte que dejo finalmente a Mary sin lágrimas mirándola atentamente como una niña que acaba de ser regañada por alguien más sabio-ah y Robín tu yo hablaremos largo y tendido- dijo la mujer de ojos marrones.

La señora desapareció como había llegado dejándolos solos otra vez, Regina aprovecho para tomar la palabra.

-ella es mi madre, Cora-contesto la morena a la pregunta implícita en las caras de los padres de Robín.

-¿qué niño?- interrogo la mujer de pelo negro y ojos verdes como los de la rubia.

Su hija le contesto sin más dilación.

-tu nieto y la razón por las que os he traído mama, no para que nos muestres el ultimo diluvio…-dijo Emma irritada-mama, papa vuestro nieto está enfermo y vuestro hijo o sea esta cosa de aquí- dijo levantando la mano para señalarlo- dejo a su esposa botada en un hospital mientras el huía del tema…ups madre pillas el dejavu-dijo la rubia causando que su madre se preocupara ahora más y mirara a Emma con cierto reproche ante lo ultimo.

-¿está enfermo? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Tenemos un nieto? ¿Qué edad tiene?- dijo la mujer ya mayor de ojos verdes que pasaba por diferentes muecas entre pregunta y pregunta.

David asentía a las preguntas de su esposa como si hubiera perdido la voz y ella fuera la portavoz de ambos.

Después de explicarles toda la situación en la que se encontraba Henry sus padres solo pudieron mirar a Robín con decepción este se hacia el tonto acerca de todo el tema y daba escusas que ni el mismo se creía.

El ser humano busca mil y una razones para que algo vaya mal pero jamás nos señalamos a nosotros mismos como los artífices de nuestra propia vida pues asumir tal responsabilidad nos lleva a plantearnos la pregunta ¿Qué hacemos mal? Para Robin la respuesta a esta pregunta era clara, él quería huir de lo que había salido mal, había dejado de querer a su mujer que paso de ser la mujer a ser la madre se dio cuenta del gran error de cargar con una responsabilidad tan grande como la paternidad, la otra mujer le ofrecía la vía de escape a todo lo que para él no estaba como debería estar, ansiaba tanto una familia que no tuviera enfermedades y que además estuviera bien posicionada que se olvidó que hace tiempo tuvo un hermano que vivió cada segundo como si fuera el ultimo.

La vida a veces da tantos golpes pero lo curioso no son esos golpes sino el cómo afectan a cada persona a Emma solo le hizo afrontar su vida con las enseñanzas que le dejo su hermano al que adoraba tanto que a veces le dolía la idea de haber perdido a la persona que mejor la comprendía, para Robin fue diferente siempre odio los hospitales le daba asco solo pensar en uno, la muerte era algo asqueroso y que debía ser olvidado y así como quien cierra una caja fuerte guardo los recuerdos de James y todas las cosas que le decía que esperaba de su hermano mayor, realmente no cumplió ninguna de las expectativas de James únicamente la de ser un gran abogado pero lo demás lo más importante lo dejo en el pasado como un tabú.

Emma no podía dejar de plantearse como su hermano mayor había decidido dejar a James como un oscuro secreto, como si no mereciera ser nombrado como si nunca hubiera existido y una pregunta se colaba en su mente como si fuera un puñal contra su corazón "acaso no es ¿el olvido el peor castigo?" cerraba los ojos fuertemente ante esta idea mientras se libraba en aquella casa toda las preguntas que amablemente respondía Regina o ella misma, "mi hermano James ¿merecía tal castigo? "Esto la mortificaba tanto que estaba algo distraída de la conversación a la cual solo se unía para responder preguntas directas como:

-¿por eso lo golpeaste?-preguntaba su madre que había bajado la voz hasta para sollozar.

La rubia respondía con un simple -Sí- aunque sabía que le había golpeado no solo por eso sino porque se lo merecía y no un golpe sino todos los que había esquivado con su cobardía por su falta de lealtad hacia su familia.

La lealtad era algo tan importante para la rubia pero habia visto como su vida se quedaba tan vacía y aun hoy después de diez años no podía quitarse una de tantas conversaciones con su hermano.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? Joder te ha quitado la novia- decía una rubia de catorce años enfurruñada.

-Emma el amor a la fuerza no es amor, si ella prefiere a Robín antes que a mi yo lo respeto, prefiero que no me quieran a que lo hagan por obligación.-sentenciaba James con voz solemne.

-pero ¿y la lealtad entre hermanos? ¿Dónde está dime dónde?-decía Emma cabreada como siempre que alguien dañaba a su James.

-la lealtad es algo compleja cuando se trata del amor, yo quiero creer que Robín me es leal en otros aspectos, sé que cuando lo necesite estará ahí eso es lo importante, debo aceptarlo con lo bueno y lo malo de su persona.-contestaba James con la mirada perdida triste por descubrir que su novia prefería estar con Robín sobre todo después de enterarse que James era una persona enfermiza y que aún estaba superando su enfermedad.

-no es compleja se es leal o no se es, y él es una serpiente…-decía Emma alterada golpeando la pared con la pierna.

James sonrió ligeramente:

-sé que Robín no es perfecto pero es nuestro hermano y sé que tiene muchas cosas buenas solo le falta madurar.-

Emma lo miro fijamente con los ojos llenos de ira y le dijo:

-esa chica es una idiota tu eres el mejor de los hombres, debe estar ciega para no verlo.-

James se rio y la habitación se llenó de esa risa tan característica que Emma jamás podría olvidar.

-para mi desgracia ella no me ve con tus ojos mi pequeña em, si fuera por ti debería tener un harem- dijo James riendo.

Emma sonrió ante el comentario y asintió frenéticamente.

-pero James tu eres el mejor de todo el mundo, no existe nadie como tú-decía la rubia

-¡o vamos! Cuando te enamores de alguien serás toda fidelidad y devoción que miedo, quizás y me impidas darle la charla de hombre a hombre-comentaba James- o de hombre a mujer que nunca se sabe-sonreía su hermano abiertamente.

-¿por qué una mujer?-dijo Emma entrecerrando los ojos.

James pensó un rato en el tema.

-bueno nunca se sabe por dónde nos lleve la vida, nunca digas de esta agua no beberé sobre todo si esa agua es de una mujer-sonrió James ante su frase con doble sentido que causo la mueca de asco en la cara de Emma haciéndolo reír más fuerte.

-no quiero probar esa agua-dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos-puerco-termino la rubia.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara….<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**hola de nuevo aqui os traigo el nuevo capitulo recien sacado del horno XD espero os guste y os animeis a comentar, muchas gracias a todas las que comentan y me dan animos de seguir escribiendo que a veces se me van las ganas por suerte hoy no es uno de esos dias de bajon XD.**

_**pd: me alegro vnat que admitas que eres una quejica doy fe jaja na muchas gracias a todas por leerme**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 19<span>**

* * *

><p>La memoria es tan traicionera y para Emma mirar atrás y darse cuenta que no se acuerda perfectamente de algunos detalle era algo realmente doloroso ¿Cómo podemos olvidar los colores? ¿El olor? ¿Deberíamos todos hacer un diario en el que pongamos cada detalle como si al hacerlo nuestra memoria se refrescase? ¿Es nuestro destino olvidar lo sucedido tiempo atrás? ¿Nuestro cerebro nos defiende de una sobrecarga que acabaría por hundirnos en el más profundo de los abismos?<p>

Había tantas incógnitas sin respuestas que sentía como si su pecho tuviera una pesada carga una que nunca se quitaría de encima.

Dejo sus preguntas a un lado y volvió a la realidad su madre seguía con lágrimas en los ojos mientras todo era relatado y Emma lanzo una mirada a su padre y este asintió entendiendo que su esposa se estaba yendo por las ramas, Emma decidió tomar la palabra.

-bien ¿Qué nos vamos al hospital o hace falta ver fotos y videos de la boda?-dijo Emma sacando una sonrisa de Regina y de su padre y causando una mueca de desagrado de su madre, Robín puso cara de circunstancias.

Y así fueron todos al hospital que estaba en Storybrook, Emma se sorprendió al entrar en aquel lugar pensaba que sería más estilo pueblo pero se habían gastado suficiente presupuesto en tener lo último y al parecer la familia de Regina era la que más dinero había donado para la causa.

Y el día transcurrió como una secuela de imágenes que mostraba un presente tan parecido al ayer, pruebas en las que una vez tuvo que participar y de la cual aún le quedaba una cicatriz que guardaba con orgullo pues gracias a ella tuvo a su hermano más tiempo.

Flasback

-james ¿me dolerá?-preguntaba una Emma de tan solo once años que no paraba de llorar aterrada.

Su hermano con trece años le respondía

-me temo mucho que si duele pero si te sirve de algo yo también estoy muy asustado, puedes huir si quieres Emma-decia un james con una sonrisa triste que mostraba toda su preocupación.

-pero yo soy tu salvadora no puedo huir James-decía Emma sujetando la mano de su hermano.

-pero tienes miedo incluso los héroes pueden tener miedo- decía James con unas lágrimas furtivas que había enterrado en los más profundo de su ser.

Emma dio un salto y le beso en la mejilla y le susurró al oído con voz muy infantil.

-se me quitara el temor si tú estás conmigo-decía Emma con una sonrisa que llegaba al alma a James que había tenido que madurar a la fuerza y aceptar un destino tan vil como una enfermedad que te consume.

-te quiero mucho-decía James abrazando a su hermana como un niño de su edad que también tenía miedo.

-¿tú también puedes huir sabes?-decía Emma con una sonrisa y empezando a correr seguida por su hermano como si esa carrera fuera una pequeña lucha contra el mismísimo mundo.

En la actualidad las pruebas ya se habían hecho solo faltaba Emma y Robín, Henry estaba sentado en la silla de espera viendo como sus familiares salían y entraban para hacerse las pruebas necesarias, su madre estaba sentada junto a él con una mano sobre su hombro dándole consuelo, robín había desaparecido de escena como cada vez que la cosa se ponía peliaguda, Zelena había ido con su madre a por un café la prueba las había dejado hecha picadillo, David había entrado con su esposa para darle fuerza de voluntad porque era una llorica para estas cosas de hecho ni iba al médico por si acaso tuviera malas noticias pero a pesar de todo ahí estaba con lágrimas en los ojos tratando de ayudar a un nieto que recién conocía esto era algo que Emma admiraba profundamente de su madre.

Emma se acercó y se sentó a la derecha de Henry.

-¿miedo?-pregunto Emma mirando hacia el chico.

El chico asintió levemente con vergüenza y su madre le daba un beso en la cabeza consolándolo.

-le dolió mucho la prueba que le hicimos y no quiere volver a pasar por ello.-confesaba Regina por su hijo.

-vaya sabias que incluso los superhéroes tienen miedo sobre todo a los médicos-decia Emma con una sonrisa ganándose la mirada interesada del chico.

-no lo creo…-susurraba el joven.

-Sabes yo conocí a un héroe una vez y él me dijo que los valientes lo son por que superan sus miedos, ¿sabías que yo ya pase por lo que tú te harás?-conto Emma con una sonrisa triste.

-¿de verdad?-pregunto el niño con esperanza.

-¿quieres ver una prueba?- pregunto Emma orgullosa.

El niño asintió mirándola fijamente con cierta felicidad de descubrir algo nuevo de aquella mujer que resultaba ser su tía y que además era policía, sentía una admiración nacer por ella que había nacido en muy poco tiempo como quien consigue un nuevo héroe.

Emma dejo su chaqueta de cuero negra en la silla y se dio la vuelta mostrando su Espalda al muchacho fue subiendo la camisa hasta llegar al lugar en donde tenía la cicatriz de la misma obra medica que Henry tenía que pasar.

El chico se levantó y toco la cicatriz aterrado.

-¿te duele mucho?-preguntaba el muchacho con temor a la respuesta, Regina se habia quedado viendo aquella cicatriz con mucha curiosidad "asi que Emma si ha pasado por esto" se respondía la morena en su cabeza.

-no chico no duele, es solo una cicatriz algo asi como un recuerdo, tengo una mas-decia Emma dándose la vuelta y bajándose la camisa al mismo tiempo para mirar al joven.

-¿de verdad? ¿no tuviste miedo?- preguntaba el chico apenado.

-claro que si estaba que me cagaba-decia Emma ganándose el reproche de Regina.

-Señorita Swan esa boca-decia la morena con la ceja levantada intentando parecer enojada pero que estaba demasiado pendiente de ver si la rubia convencia a su hijo.

-o vamos, todos cagamos-decia Emma con una sonrisa ganándose una carcajada del pequeño que asentia dándole la razón y la morena le lanzaba una mirada de disgusto.

Emma se arrodillo quedándose a la altura del niño.

-veras Henry lo que harás dolerá un poco pero yo te prometo que te sentirás mejor y que podrás hacer lo que quieras es más si te portas como todo un valiente te llevare a dar un paseo por los cielos ¿no te gustaría subir a ese helicóptero tan chulo? Pero para eso tienes que estar sano -decía Emma sabiendo perfectamente que era algo de chantaje "cual algo un chantaje en toda regla" se respondía la rubia en su cabeza.

El chico sonrió alegre ante la idea del helicóptero pero en seguida callo en la palabra dolor y se le fue la sonrisa y comenzó a hablar.

-mmmm ¿es una promesa?-preguntaba el niño causando el asentimiento de Emma luego siguió hablando el pequeño-¿tu estarás conmigo para darme valor?- preguntaba el chico que se sentía valiente junto a Emma ya que ella parecía toda una heroína que arriesga su vida para derrotar a los malos.

-claro que si te prometo que estaré a tu lado hasta que te sientas mejor-dijo Emma sonriendo.

La morena se levantó y le pidió a Emma que se quedara con su hijo unos minutos que tenía que ir al lavabo pero lo cierto es que había visto a Robín en la puerta de salida dando vueltas intentado pasar inadvertido para salir de allí a toda leche, se apresuró pillándolo justo cuando iba a salir y le agarro el brazo parándolo en seco.

-no…no es lo que parece…solo quería tomar aire…yo-decía Robín como un niño pillado infraganti.

-si sales por esa puerta no regreses nunca Robín-dijo Regina mirándolo a los ojos con tal rabia que apretó sin querer el brazo de robín causando la impresión de este- puedo soportar que me dejes pero jamás a nuestro hijo, si te vas no te molestes en regresar-dijo soltándolo y volviendo hacia donde estaba Emma con el niño apiola por algún motivo que se perdió Regina, Emma tenia al muchacho en su espalda y estaban yendo a buscar a Zelena y a Cora que estaban peleando con la máquina del café.

De esta forma Emma sin querer se estaba convirtiendo en el superhéroe de un niño y por alguna razón no podía dejar de sentirse muy feliz como si hubiera recuperado alguna parte de James.

Puede que este día Emma entendiera que podía ser la salvadora de alguien más otra vez, sintiéndose nuevamente unida a esta vida, no era James pero había un niño que la miraba justo como un día su hermano mediano la miro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Continuara…<span>**


	20. Chapter 20

_**hola de nuevo he dejado esta historia de ladillo estos días así que hoy me propuse continuarlas y aqui esta espero os guste y os animeis a comentar, me alegra leeros y sobre todo me ayuda saber que la mencion de emma con su hermano os gusta tanto como ami creo que es el soporte de Emma y espero este capitulo o saque un buen sentimiento n.n**_

_**antes que nada agradecer a las que comentais siempre; begobeni, love girl,vnat gracias por dejar vuestro apoyo siempre que podeis.**_

_**pd:estoy haciendo una nueva historia que algunas ya estais leyendo se llama "secreto de mujer" espero tambien mas se animen a darle una oportunidad n.n**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 20<span>**

* * *

><p>Emma había ido a buscar Zelena con el joven a su espalda según haciéndose el herido de guerra.<p>

-¿Qué hacéis?-preguntaba al ver a su sobrino con los ojos cerrados y con una mueca diciendo bajito que estaba desmayado por una herida de guerra.

-shhh, no ves que estamos saliendo del campo de batalla, él ha sido herido por una bala perdida del enemigo.

Cora miraba aquella escena atónita su nieto ¿jugando como un niño normal? Siempre se hacia el maduro para esas cosas "posiblemente por culpa de Robín y sus estupideces" pensó Cora.

-vaya veo que sigue aquí, me sorprende pensé que los White se teletransportaban ante el peligro inminente -dijo Cora con muy mala leche, Emma Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-señora no me haga teletransportar una silla del hospital en su cara créame no sería agradable-dijo Emma que desaparecía con el pequeño en los hombros corriendo como loca por lo que se llevó un regaño causando que se tuviera que disculpar y bajar a Henry de sus hombros.

Ahora los dos hablaban mientras volvían a la mini sala de espera.

-que gente más aburrida-decía el chico en un suspiro.

-y que lo digas para que luego se pongan a decir que es bueno el ejercicio-decía Emma con un puchero que hizo reír al joven.

-oye Emma ¿podré hacerlo?-preguntaba el joven

-por supuesto eres un Swan y en mi familia no nos rendimos jamás- decía Emma poniendo su mano en el pecho dándole solemnidad al asunto-bueno quita a tu padre de la ecuación el renegó del apellido así que queda eliminado-decía Emma con una sonrisa.

-pero yo no tengo el apellido….-decía el niño desilusionado.

-o vamos tienes el espíritu que es lo más importante y si te me portas como un auténtico caballero te dejare usar mi placa por un día- dijo Emma "otro chantaje así y me gano un viaje al purgatorio" pensaba Emma con terror.

El niño comenzó a reírse de la nada y Emma no entendía porqué, lo miro con interrogación en el rostro.

-es que…-decía mientras reía-jamas nadie le había respondido así a mi abuela me he estado aguantando todo este tiempo- decia el joven riendo- ¿de verdad le hubiera dado con la silla?-preguntaba el niño con rostro de burla total.

-no solo con la Silla pequeñajo con todo lo que encontrara, menuda toca…-emma se callo de golpe y el chico empezó a reir en alto.

-mama cuando habla con Zelena dice que es una toca ovarios aunque aún no se bien que quiere decir- Emma sonrió y asintió.

-digamos que quiere decir que es bastante molestosa y definitivamente tu madre es una santa con esa madre ya le habrán dando acceso inmediato al paraíso-dijo Emma poniendo muecas

Regina por su lado había ido a ver qué pasaba con su madre y su hermana después de la charla con Emma parecía a punto sacar humo por las orejas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntaba Regina viendo como su madre hablaba sin parar con su hermana y con cara de pocos amigos.

Zelena se estaba riendo como si estuviera contando un chiste y no paraba hasta le salían lágrimas de los ojos.

-es que…-reía Zelena- Emma…-seguía riendo siendo interrumpida por su madre.

-es una mal educada peor que ese zángano de marido que tienes-decía Cora moviendo su café de máquina de un lado a otro.-que se habrá creído-sentenciaba Cora.

-o vamos tu empezaste, ¿te pensabas que era como Robín que baja la cabeza?-preguntaba Zelena retomando la compostura- mama le dijo que ella pensaba que habría desaparecido más bien teletransportado como lo hacía Robín ¿por cierto donde esta?... bueno da igual el caso es que Emma le dijo que si seguía por ese camino le teletransportaria una silla en la cara-decía Zelena volviendo a reírse-¡dios jamás me he reído tanto!-decía tocándose los ojos con los dedos

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír como hacía tiempo no lo hacía "Emma Swan es una caja de sorpresas" pensaba mientras se daba la vuelta para buscarla a ella y a su hijo con la mirada, los vio caminar hacia la sala de espera con un Henry riendo y que agarraba su mano de manera afectiva como si la conociera de toda la vida.

"que triste que Robín no pueda ser así" pensaba mientras lo veía salir por la puerta a toda pastilla, suspiro tristemente.

Emma se sentaba con el muchacho en la sala y vio como se acercaba la morena de ojos chocolate a ellos.

-vaya veo que vienes de hablar con tu santa progenitora-dijo Emma en todo de broma- ¿ya me puso verde?-pregunto la rubia causando la mirada curiosa de Henry ante la futura respuesta de su madre la cual asintió.

-si me ha dicho que eres una mal educada-dijo la morena con una sonrisa- aunque con lo de la silla te lo ganaste a pulso-dijo riendo abiertamente.

-¿no me digas? Menos mal que no mencione los bisturí que tenían en mente-dijo con una sonrisa, Regina se sentó nuevamente en la misma posición es decir una a cada extremo y Henry en el centro.

La morena rio ante la broma mientras tomaba su asiento.

-veo que ya hicieron buenas migas-dijo Regina al ver la mirada que se hechaban incluso ahora su madre y Emma que mantenían una guerra secreta-si la sigues retando asi yo tendre que aguantarla-dijo Regina con una risa.

-es ella la que me está retando y no me voy a dejar amedrentar por una pureta, no te ofendas-decía la rubia que seguía mirando a Cora la cual también la mirada desde la distancia con rabia.

-eres incorregible, no llevas aquí ni dos días y ya ¿estás buscando pelea? Y con una "vieja"-dijo haciendo comillas- o pureta como tú dices-comentaba Regina riendo.-!peleona!-agregaba finalmente la morena que seguía con una sonrisa en los labios.

Henry miraba su interacción no había visto reír tanto a su madre en años. Emma ante la última palabra de la mujer dejo su absurda competición del pestañeo del poder y miro hacia Regina.

-llevaban mucho sin decirme así-dijo de manera tan cálida que Regina no pudo evitar mirarla con curiosidad.

Poco tiempo después los médicos preguntaron por Emma y por Robín, la rubia fue de inmediato al encuentro del doctor y le dijo que no volviera a llamar a su hermano, se fijó en que no estaba por ningún lado y no quería que el niño viera como su padre lo había dejado botado otra vez…

Emma entro a hacerse la prueba mientras sus padres iban desalojando su madre estaba llorando, David por el contrario estaba con la mirada fija al frente como si la debilidad fuera algo que él no se permitía y en cierto aspecto su hija sabía que era cierto "lleva sin llorar diez años" pensaba Emma.

El pasado se presenta ante nosotros y Emma no pudo evitar ver como la imagen de James la seguía dentro de la sala de hospital.

-así que otra vez aquí…ese chico es un encanto-comentaba James

Emma asintió sin que los médicos se dieran cuenta.

-y parece que no soy el único que te ha dicho peleona-dijo riendo y un recuerdo atravesó aquella habitación como una ráfaga de luces que nos traspasa y nos hace viajar en el tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Flasback<strong>

La rubia estaba llorando en el sillón mientras james estaba con el algodón en la mano y el alcohol en la mesa de la sala.

-te han zurrado a base de bien-decía James mientras echaba un poco de alcohol en el algodón.- te han destrozado el labio y del ojo ni hablemos-decía su hermano arrugando la frente.

-¡aaaahhhh!- gritaba con lagrima en los ojos-sádico…. ¿con alcohol no puede ser agüita oxigenada? qué se yo-decía con la boca inflamada y el ojo mirando para un lugar desconocido- y el quedo peor… le pegue hasta en huesos que seguro…. ese cateto desconocía -decía Emma entre sollozos

-que sepas que tu ojo derecho está mirando hacia mi y el izquierda para la cocina, veo que aun tienes hambre-se reía James mientras seguía curándola-tienes catorce años deberías tener más cuidado si sigues con estas peleas acabaras como un cuadro de Jackson pollock.-decía James.

-o vamos el empezó, se burló de mi mejor amigo y estaba con chulerias ¿me quedo viendo? ¡Pues no!...aaaaa ¡cabrón!- decía Emma dándole un golpe flojo en el hombro de su hermano- te he visto la intensión-susurro la rubia a la que le salían las lágrimas.

-eres una peleona al paso que vas acabaras en una banda de delincuentes-reía su hermano

-eso es verdad, a ver si haces caso a tu hermano y te portas como una niña-decía su madre desde la cocina.

-aj ¡dejadme! Bastante tengo con aguantar las faldas de la maldita escuela ¿Quién corre con esa maldita falda que se suben?-decía Emma mientras huía de la mano de su hermano que trataba de ponerle otra vez ese algodón

-¡por favor! Si hasta llevas pantalones cortos para eso-decía su hermano riendo.

-cierto y para colmo la madre del chico al que le pegaste me pregunto si tenía a un niña o a la hija perdida de tarzan -decía suspirando su madre- ¡qué vergüenza! Tuvieron que sujetarlo entre dos profesores en lo que llegaba su madre y lo llevaban al hospital, le rompiste la nariz le doblaste la muñeca y encima alguna costilla tendría jodida y de la cara ni hablemos tú tienes un ojo virolo pero el tenia los dos…que desgracia así no encontrare ningún yerno en la vida-suspiraba.

-bah ni falta que me hiciera un novio…-decía mientras su hermano le ponía una bolsa de hielo en el ojo-además no hay chico mejor que James asi que la cosa esta difícil-decia sonriendo a pesar del dolor provocando la risa de James y la voz histérica de su madre.

- sigue con esas expectativas que acabar solterona de por vida…y encima suena fatal eso de querer a alguien como James-suspiraba su madre.

-o vamos déjala soñar es una peleona así que seguro encuentra a alguien mejor que yo aunque lo veo complicado soy magnifico y soportarla es un trabajo arduo-reia su hermano

-eso échate flores menos mal que la abuela ya estiro la pata-decía Emma agarrando la bolsa de hielo.-y si soy peleona por naturaleza-sentenciaba Emma poniendo sus morritos hinchados.

James reía.

-es tu culpa-decía su hermano con una sonrisa- además creo que no tendrás novio en mucho… mucho tiempo así que te dejo soñar con alguien tan guapo y sexy como yo-decía James agarrando el alcohol.

-eso tu encima síguele la tontería de buscar a alguien como su hermano ¡esto es morboso!-gritaba su madre.

-¿para cuando el puré de papa?-preguntaba Emma a su madre.

-ya…ya-decía su madre-por lo menos el apetito no lo pierdes…porque como sigas asi la belleza se marchitara pronto-suspiraba su madre

-bah-dijo ignorando a su madre.-James ¿me lo darás? Como a un bebe-decía la rubia a su hermano ganándose un beso en la frente libre del hielo de él.

-claro que si te daré de comer leona -decía James sonriendo yéndose a aguardar las cosas que habían utilizado

Aquel recuerdo era tan importante para Emma que había preferido ocultarlo en lo más profundo de su ser esperando un día retomarlo cuando tuviese valor, esto ocurrió un año antes del diagnóstico de su hermano y la mención de Regina de aquella palabra que su james usaba para ella cuando acaba en alguna pelea sin sentido le había traído el pasado como un obsequio del mismo tiempo y pudo disfrutar de aquel importante momento sin sentir dolor como solía pasarle normalmente.

A veces olvidamos recordar sobre todo lo bueno, lo que nos hace sentir mejor con nosotros mismo y nos centramos en el momento clave en que cambio nuestra existencia ese en el que perdimos no solo a alguien sino a nosotros mismos.

Sin embargo hay palabras, lugares o personas que nos hacen rememorar algo que creíamos que nos dolería pero que al final nos saca una sonrisa de esas que nos alivia por dentro.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>pd2: puse la barrita para el flasback para que os sea menos lioso la lectura n.n espero que sea un acierto ya me direis<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

_**hola de nuevo aqui el otro capitulo, Sí lo admito me he tardado pero vamos mas vale tarde que nunca que os tengo mal acostumbradas XD, bueno espero que os guste y como siempre me encantan vuestro review que me hacen querer seguir con las historias que tengo en marcha u.u(encima tengo mas en mente pero mejor esperare a terminar las que tengo o me volvere loca).**_

_**vnat espero que te quedes contenta que ya te vi pedirlo en la otra historia viciosa XD, como siempre un gusto leer tus comentarios.**_

_**love girl me alegro que sigas con mis historias y no te hayas cansado XD y que te digo begobeni ya te pongo la conti no dejare las historias inconclusas "que me comes" al menos no lo tengo en mente XD, ya enserio muchas gracias a todas las que comentáis constantemente y las que se están animando como petri, tasiakrood.**_

_**pd: me haceis sufrir con los nick tan raros que lo sepáis XD**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 21<span>**

* * *

><p>Emma puso un disco que lleva tiempo sin escuchar uno que había grabado ella misma y ese sonido se colaba en aquel coche amarillo que compartía con sus padres de camino a casa de los Mills, había tenido que separarse del crio y de su madre pues ellos irían en el coche de Regina junto con Zelena y la vieja bruja.<p>

La música inundo el ambiente y los tres permanecieron en silencio, compartiendo aquel momento único en el que por primera se atrevían a escuchar el repertorio de canciones favoritas de James entre ellas bandas sonoras aquellas que tenían no solo melodía sino el recuerdo del momento en el que su hermano escucho aquello y se enamoró no solo de la belleza de la melodía sino del propio film la primera en sonar fue la banda sonora de "la vida es bella".

Flash back:

-¡que es eso!-gritaba Emma al entrar en el cuarto de su hermano cuando escucho la banda sonora de la peli que acaban de ver por culpa de la romanticona de su madre ese día los había hecho ver las películas que según ella todos deberían ver y los títulos fueron "la vida es bella, El guarda espaldas y Titanic".- o no James estas tocando la canción de las películas, te juro que cuando me entere del desgraciado que te da tantas bandas sonoras a piano ¡me las pagara!- gritaba Emma por encima de la música mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si y se tiraba en la cama, y es que su hermano tenía un montón de carpetas con partituras de diversas piezas y entre ellas bandas sonoras de películas famosas.

Emma tenia catorce años esto sucedió meses después de la paliza que había sucedido en el colegio y estaba en una etapa en que el amor le parecía algo repugnante muy contrariamente a lo que le pasaba a James con dieciséis años que estaba completamente enamorado de una chica que se llamaba Marian esto aún no se lo contaba a la rubia pero hoy era el día en que lo soltaría llevaba semanas pensando en aquella chica morena de test tostada y ojos oscuros que lo tenían verdaderamente loco.

Y mientras tocaba un poema se salía de sus labios recitando uno de sus favoritos de memoria.

-Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente, y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca. Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca.-decía en voz alta su hermano.

-¡oh por favor! ¿Te gustan mudas y sordas?-comentaba Emma con cara de sorpresa fingida.-¿Qué no quieres que sepamos?-preguntaba con burla.

Su hermano se hecho a reír ante la observación de Emma sin duda era la persona menos romántica que había conocido al menos con respecto al tema amoroso.

James dejo de recitar y dejo de tocar las bandas sonoras cundo ya había terminado la de "el guardaespaldas".

-¡joder Emma! Me quitas el romanticismo de un solo golpe ¿cómo puedes arruinar un clásico de esa forma?-preguntaba James que se levantaba a poner música desde su minicadena de cintas, tenía una de música clásica que puso como fondo musical mientras hablaba con su hermana.

-¡bah! El amor es un invento comercial-decía Emma completamente convencida –el único amor que existe es el de la familia, el romántico es solo un espejismo una extrapolación de lo que sentimos nada mas-decía Emma con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿Quién te da literatura?-preguntaba James abriendo mucho los ojos ante tal comentario-debe ser un crápula…. ¿Por qué no crees en el amor?-preguntaba James sentándose junto a su hermana.

-yo sí creo al menos en una parte…-dijo Emma cambiando de tema-¿es cierto que te gusta esa chica Marian se llama?-preguntaba Emma tumbándose en la cama como si su propio cuerpo pesara.

James sonrió al lado de su hermana y también se tumbó al lado de ella.

-¡vamos! ¿Estás de anti san Valentín por eso?-preguntaba James ya que de hecho se aproximaba la fecha.

-¡bah! por mí que ese idiota con el culo al aire y flechas se las clave el mismo-decía Emma irritada mientras miraba hacia el techo- tiene un nombre feo, James-comentaba la rubia con los ojos cerrado y suspirando pesadamente- tu primer amor debe tener un nombre bonito-decía la rubia con un ápice de rencor que le corría por la voz sin notarlo pero que James percibió en seguida.

James estaba junto a ella y agarro la mano de su hermana y con una sonrisa en los labios mientras la miraba decía.

-mi pequeña Em ¿esta celosa?-preguntaba sin esperar respuesta era más afirmación que pregunta y Emma lo sabía.

-bueno quizás-dijo la rubia virándose separando sus manos y quedando ambos mirándose frente a frente-no quiero perderte… tu eres mi otro yo-decía la rubia que ponía su mano enfrente para que el la chocara o más bien la uniera de esa manera.

-en el fondo eres una romanticona-decía James uniendo su mano con la suya-nunca dejaras de ser mi hermana así como yo no dejare de ser el tuyo por mucho que la vida nos separe o por muchas veces que me enamore-decía James con una sonrisa que hizo sonreír a la rubia.

-¿me lo juras?-preguntaba Emma con cierto tono infantil que para James fue angelical.

-me encantaría ver a la persona que te logre conquistar-decía con sus ojos brillándole ante un futuro que jamás vería- ojala sea capaz de ver esta parte de ti, eres tan tierna que a veces juraría que eres un ángel - decía James apretando su mano y abrazando a Emma en la cama.

Su abrazo protector alivio a la rubia de su fuerte carga de poder perder a su hermano ante una intrusa, en el fondo Emma se sentía amenazada pues estaba tan unida a James que parecían mellizos para la chica era amor no del romántico pero si de ese que te hace sentir bien sabiendo que te entienden de manera casi incondicional.

-dudo que nunca me enamore James soy muy rara-decía Emma separándose de su abrazo y dándole la mano ambos mirando hacia el techo.

-¡na!- decía James- más bien eres muy exigente, me han dicho que te pones a retar a todos lo que te piden salir-decía James- algo así como ¡lucha por mi mano!-reía James a carcajadas.

Emma enrojeció ante el comentario porque era cierto lo había hecho como unas tres veces a chicos distintos.

-pero james es que yo soy un caballero blanco, tu salvadora-decía Emma con una sonrisa que se veía más por su enrojecimiento de vergüenza.

James reía mas todavía y no podía parar.

-es que si no me pueden vencer ¿cómo piensan que merecen a estos ojitos verdeazulados?-decía la rubia con una sonrisa, lo había dicho medio en broma y medio en serio, realmente los retaba para comprobar si alguno se atrevía a seguirle el juego, ninguno estuvo dispuesto a luchar y eso la ofendía pues eso significaba que nadie estaba por la labor de aceptarla con sus rarezas a parte de su hermano pero este pensamiento jamás se lo llego a decir a James le apenaba esto ya que se sentía infantil por tal reflexión.

-¿y yo soy el ególatra?-preguntaba James.

El coche seguía en silencio con las ventanas de delante abiertas como si todos necesitaran aire o que esa bella melodía saliese y fuera libre como ellos mismo necesitaban, los tres habían decidido seguir adelante quizás no de la forma adecuada.

David había decidido no hablar del tema sin embargo en ese momento Emma logro ver como una lagrima furtiva bajaban por su mejilla y con Mary era mucho más descarado se la había pasado sonándose y ahora seguía en proceso de construir un arca para la inundación que ella misma causaría, "con tanta perdida de H2O"pensaba Emma que no pudo evitar sonreír ante su comentario y piso el acelerador mientras seguía al coche de los Mills sobrepasándolos logro ver desde su retrovisor a Cora con una mueca y juraría que hasta le saco el dedo algo que hizo que se riera en alto.

-¡esa mujer tiene la leche cortada!-gritaba Emma mientras se reía algo que hizo que los demás dejaran sus lágrimas atrás y sonrieran al ver que su hija de alguna manera extrañaba había logrado llevar el tema de James mejor que ellos mismos.

Emma saco su mano e hizo la señal de ok con su pulgar como diciéndole "de acuerdo nos vemos ahí", casi podía regodearse al imaginar la cara de la mujer ya que solo veía el coche y por desgracia no la cara de la misma.

-¡Emma no seas buscapleitos!-gritaba su madre desde la parte de atrás del coche ya que se había refugiado atrás para tomarse uno de sus brebajes de Té.

-¡vamos madre! ¡Es súper divertido!-decía Emma mientras conducía con una sonrisa radiante que se contagió a su padre de inmediato que puso su mano en el hombro de Emma.

-déjala amor, hacía tiempo que no la veía así-dijo con una sonrisa David con la mano aun sobre el hombro de su hija que lo miro de reojo y seguía sonriendo.

En el otro coche la vivencia era diferente.

-visteis lo que nos hizo esa rubia… ¡es el demonio!, decid algo ¡ha sacado el dedo a vuestra madre!-

-¡pero si tú la mandaste a tomar por… con el dedo!-decía Regina conteniéndose por su hijo que estaba a su lado en la parte de atrás.-además encima no me has dejado conducir-decía con reproche.

-eso tu defiéndela ¿ahora que estáis todos embobados o qué?-decía Cora que pisaba el acelerador ignorando eso de que no había dejado conducir a su hija su propio coche.

Zelena no hablaba solo reía y reía.

-¡además no era un mal gesto!-gritaba Regina desde atrás con Henry que estaba sonriendo al ver a su abuela furiosa.

-¿puedo ser como Emma?-pregunto Henry de la nada haciendo que Regina pusiera cara de sorpresa "lo dice para molestar a mi madre" pensaba Regina ante la risita molestosa de su pequeño.

-¡NO!-gritaba su abuela -¡veis hasta mi nieto ha puesto en mi contra, ahora quiere ser como la maleducada esa!-gritaba Cora.

-¡al menos te pondrá en tu sitio! ¡Y sube las malditas ventanas!-gritaba Regina que tenía que subir la voz por culpa de que su madre había abierto todas la ventanas porque se puso a toquetear los botones para sacarle el dedo a Emma por la ventanilla.

-¡maldita sea! ¿Qué botones son?-preguntaba Cora a Zelena que estaba de copiloto la cual la ignoraba porque estaba llorando de la risa. – ¡Regina sube esto!-decía la madre de ellas.

-¡cuando estés vieja acabaras en un asilo!-le gritaba Regina con mala leche y con una ceja levantada que fue correspondida por Cora.

Cora respondió con un gruñido de mosqueo y Regina se quitó el cinturón y metió su mano como pudo por la parte del sillón en donde estaba la puerta buscando los botones y subió los de atrás y le dijo a su madre que prestara atención para que lo hiciera ella. Regina empezó a reír en alto mientras su madre refunfuñaba.

"Emma Swan ¿no te cansaras de sorprenderme?" pensaba Regina con una sonrisa volviendo a su asiento y abrochándose el cinturón.

Su hijo se acercó al oído de su madre.

-¿te cae bien Emma, mama?-preguntaba Henry que creía saber la respuesta pero que aun así quería saber si era por eso que su madre estaba de tan buen humor a pesar de que Robín se había ido.

Regina asintió y por alguna razón que no entendía se sonrojo, hacía mucho que alguien conseguía sacarle una sonrisa con tan poco y de pronto sus ojos brillaron sin que ella lo supiese y agarro la mano de su hijo la apretó y miro por la ventanilla de su automóvil y vio aquel paisaje como si hubiera estado encerrada todo este tiempo en su propio cuerpo.

Recuperar la sonrisa es el momento clave, ese instante que ocupara un rincón de tu memoria y Emma Swan se había metido en ella sin darse cuenta, sentía que podría tener una amistad con aquella mujer que resulto ser su cuñada había algo en ella que la hacía querer su compañía quizás era el sentido protector que había visto en Emma o el hecho de que fuera justo como deseo que fuera su marido cuando aún creía que cambiaría por ella y por Henry.

La vida nos lleva por caminos insospechados y une a las personas que menos imaginas en este caso dos familias que no se conocían lo estaban haciendo, estaban estrechando lazos que jamás tuvieron como un nuevo comenzar, sin quererlo un viaje que empezó como unas vacaciones habían cambiado completamente, en el caso de Emma este viaje le había ayudado a conocer a su sobrino y a su cuñada con ambos estaba verdaderamente contenta.

Por un lado con Henry sentía de nuevo esa admiración que sienten por ti cuando eres el ejemplo de alguien algo que no tiene precio ya que nos hace sentir satisfecho con nosotros mismos.

No obstante con Regina se había sentido cómoda incluso identificada era una especie de afinidad con ella y por supuesto admiraba esa forma de cuidar de su hijo, Regina Mills era una mezcla de agresividad y ternura. "agua y fuego" pensaba Emma mientras conducía a punto de llegar al hogar de los Mills.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>pd: espero no tener errores en cualquier caso siento si es así y díganmelo para rectificar en cuanto se pueda n.n<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hola de nuevo ayer publique la del destino y hoy la de soy tu salvadora no os podéis quejar, espero os guste este capitulo y por supuestos los recuerdos de Emma con James, espero vuestros comentarios.**_

_**como siempre gracias a las que me comentais, begobeni me alegro que te gustara la menciones de la bandas sonoras y es que una gran banda sonora puede incluso hacer que una pelicula sea pasable XD.**_

_**vnat07 menuda indirecta me has echado pidiéndome conti desde luego por presión que no sea, gracias por tus palabras me alegro que te guste tanto esta historia y que la sigas con tanta emoción es bonito ver eso, espero que te guste esta actualización.**_

_**love girl espero te guste la aparición de James en este capitulo me alegro que el personaje tenga tan buena acogida y te guste sus apariciones tanto como para extrañarlas, nunca pensé que os gustaria tanto n.n.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 22<span>**

* * *

><p>Emma aparco el coche frente a la inmensa casa y salió de el orgullosa de sí misma y con una sonrisa que sacaba de quicio a Cora que había llegado minutos después que la rubia.<p>

Estaban a punto de bajarse del coche los Mills cuando Regina hablo.

-ni se te ocurra-dijo tajante la morena de ojos oscuros- te estoy viendo madre, esto no es una batalla de poder entre tú y Emma-decía la morena con cansancio mientras Zelena asentía en apoyo a su hermano y Henry tenía una sonrisa burlona ante la situación.

-¿yo? ¿Ya habéis visto como esta sonriendo? Esperando que nos bajemos para burlarse de mí, soy una señora mayor me debe respeto-decía Cora golpeando al volante de frustración.

-por favor sabes bien que todo esto es porque no soportas que alguien te ponga en tu sitio-decía la morena apoyada por Zelena.

-así es, la rubia te ha puesto en su sitio además tendrás que aguantarla ella fue la que me salvo por si no lo recuerdas-decía Zelena seria por fin.

-¿ella es esa rubia que atrapo a tu acosador?-Preguntaba Cora con una ceja levantada a su hija.

-así es-afirmaba con una sonrisa Zelena.

-¿de verdad?-preguntaban Regina y Henry con unos ojos brillantes de curiosidad.

-¡sii! No lo imaginareis pero se portó como toda una guardaespaldas, ser abogada penalista puede ser muy peligroso y ella averiguo quien me estaba acosando y no solo eso sino que encima lo detuvo ella misma.

-¡que guay!-gritaba Henry en el coche emocionado ante la revelación.

Regina sonrió ante lo que le contaba su hermana, nunca había pensado que la rubia de la que hablaba su hermana era precisamente ella "y si era cierto eso de que era muy bella" pensaba la morena mirando por la ventanilla, observando cada gesto de la mujer que era su cuñada, sonrió ante la afirmación de lo que decía su hermana.

Recordaba perfectamente aquella charla en la que Zelena relataba como sucedió toda aquella aventura como una niña que había sido rescatada, hasta Regina le llego a decir a su hermana que le gustaba la tal agente y Zelena negaba aquel comentario aunque no pudo evitar soltar que si hubiera sido un hombre se hubiera dejado querer.

La morena salió del coche con una sensualidad que a Emma dejo hipnotizada por unos minutos ver parte de sus piernas desnudas y su cuerpo metido en aquel vestido blanco la había dejado totalmente ida no se había podido fijar tanto en el cambio de vestimenta de aquella mujer debido a todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo y en ese preciso momento sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora, podía incluso escuchar su pecho ser golpeado fuertemente por el ritmo de ese órgano delator.

Emma quedo completamente estática solo sus ojos se movían y era para recorrer aquel cuerpo esculpido por artistas "es insoportablemente hermosa" pensaba Emma atónita ante ese pensamiento que rondaba su cabeza y que deseaba pronunciar en voz alta o por lo menos susurrárselo a la que es su cuñada "esto es imposible, soy una mirona" pensaba para así regañándose por tal embobamiento momentáneo.

Regina había sentido la mirada de Emma recorrerla con especial atención y hasta había perdido el habla al llamar a su hijo para que saliese junto a ella.

Un flashback atravesó aquel instante, cuando Emma estaba pendiente de todo lo que sucedía en si misma al ver aquella hermosa mujer a la que nunca debía mirar de esa manera.

-¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado?-preguntaba Emma tiempo después de la confesión de su hermano.

-simple, mi corazón latía como si estuviera a punto de saltar al vacío-declaraba James con un brillo especial en la mirada.

-bah será para menos, yo también siento saltar al vacío cuando papa conduce, no sé cómo tiene carnet…-decía Emma que estaba sentada junto a su hermano en el suelo jugando a las cartas.-¡y deja de mirar mis cartas tramposo!-decía Emma apuntando a su hermano con dos dedos y diciéndole –te veo- como amenaza.

James se empezó a reír a carcajadas y saco la siguiente carta para terminar ganando a la siete y media.

-¡mierda!-decía Emma arrugando la frente, la rubia siguió preguntando sobre el tema y su hermano prosiguió a contarle su experiencia en el amor.

-además de eso cuando la vi me quede completamente estático y supe que debía conocerla y tratar de que me viera a mí, no a lo que ven los demás sino a mí, mi ser completo ese que tú conoces Emma e incluso más, desee ser visto como jamás lo he anhelado.-dijo James con la voz perdida.

Emma asintió y siguió escuchando a su hermano que estaba agarrando confianza para hablar de cómo se sentía.

-cuando sientes eso, esa fuerza irresistible contra la que no puedes luchar y que cuando lo intentas te duele, compruebas que el amor es lo imposible transformado en realidad.

Emma se rio para luego comentar la última frase de su hermano.

-¿así que lo imposible trasformado en realidad?-reía Emma con casi quince años, que no sabía que tan solo le quedaba menos de dos años con su hermano.

Y ahora viendo atrás y recordar que su hermano murió con dieciocho años lamento no haber podido guardar cada segundo a su lado, sus consejos y cada sentimiento que el expresaba como si la vida fuera un movimiento a piano, tan dulce e intrigante como el futuro ese del cual nunca sabemos nada hasta que llega y solo podemos ver al pasado como si fuera el recuerdo de otro o una película mal contada que no abarca ni la mitad de lo que debería.

Se vio a si misma con dieciséis años acabando de perder a su hermano que cumplio años y murió en un maldito hospital, cuyo nombre habia borrado de cada espacio de su mente como si hubieran logrado la mejor de las limpiezas, aquella fria y triste habitación en donde su hermano le dio el ultimo adiós era solo una prisión de la que su hermano no pudo escapar, y eso aun hoy la atormentaba "debi haberlo sacado de alli" pensaba Emma al recordar aquello como si esa idea fuera aun posible de realizar.

Pero lo cierto, por triste que parezca, es que hay cosas que no se pueden rectificar y es peor arrepentirse de lo que no se hace que de lo que sí, y para Emma no haber sacado de allí a su hermano y no llevarlo a casa como él deseaba para tocar por última vez a su amante, aquel instrumento que lo había hecho desahogarse y lo había escuchado en las peores circunstancias, era aquel eterno "y si" ese maldito ¿y si? Que nos persigue por el resto de lo que nos quede de vida.

Aquel recuerdo volvió para ser concluido como una necesidad de la propia Emma:

-por supuesto Em el amor es aquello que creáis imposible y nace como un milagro-dijo James sonriendo y dejando las cartas boca abajo en el piso y besando en la mejilla a su hermana- cuando llegue lo sabrás porque en el fondo eres tan romántica como yo mi pequeña salvadora-rio James ante la mueca de Emma.

-aj eres un empalagoso peor que mama-decía la rubia chocando su hombro con el de su hermano después de también ocultar sus cartas.

James la atraía hacia el con un seudoabrazo que acurruco a Emma en su pecho y la apretó.

-cuando lo sientas te transformaras en toda una cursi, lo sé-decía James con una sonrisa sobrada.

-no lo creo, tonto-dijo Emma haciéndole cosquillas en donde sabia que su hermano no soportaba el cual acostó en el suelo por los ataques de su hermana.

-¡suéltame peleonera!-gritaba James ante el acoso de cosquillas de su hermana que se subía encima para seguir haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡pues entonces retira que seré una cursi!-contratacaba Emma.

-¡Nunca!-reía James rojo como un tomate por tanto ataque de su hermana.

Y así un recuerdo volvió y atrapo a Emma sintiendo lo que una vez su hermano le describió con tanto detalle, y la rubia lo escondió y lo achaco a un momento de confusión.

Sin embargo la frase de su hermano "el amor es aquello que creáis imposible y nace como un milagro" se le repetía en su mente como el estribillo de una canción pegadiza que nos encanta y a la vez llegamos a odiar de tanto escucharla.

Tratamos de negar siempre aquello que no entendemos y buscamos nombres menos fuertes con el que poder describirlos para así no sentirnos vulnerable ante lo desconocido.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

_**hola a todas de nuevo aquí esta la continuacion prometida, esta vez he estado inspirada con casi todas menos con secretos de mujer XD asi que las que estén esperando secretos me temo que hoy no sera que le vamos a hacer, por suerte me llego variedad para las otras tres.**_

_**primero voy a soltar mi rollo, MARA que gusto ver tu comentario ya pensaba que te habia perdido de lectora que susto XD, me alegro que sigas leyéndome y no te preocupes entiendo que no siempre haya tiempo para todo, gracias por dejarme tu comentario la verdad me ha alegrado que estés pendiente de ambas historias y tus palabras siempre me ayudan.**_

_**tasiakrood me alegro que te gustara el anterior cap, love girl espero esta reflexion final te guste, me interesa saber tu opinion n.n como siempre gracias por dejarme tu comentario que siempre me saca una sonrisa.**_

_**vnat ya esta aqui tu exigencia gracias por seguirme y opinar cada vez que puede tus comentarios siempre dan gusto de leerlos muy detallados con todo lo que te gusta.**_

_**begobeni no te dejo ultima porque si, hay una buena razón XD, para escribir la historia siempre me pongo música clásica pero en la ultima parte acabe por escuchar una en especifico, nessum dorma una de mis canciones favoritas, se que tambien te gusta asi que la preparo watch?v=RdTBml4oOZ8 ojo pavarotti se siente XD con monica no paso...y si en el fondo eres una romanticona, gracias por dejarme tus comentarios y tus cumplidos espero te guste este capitulo.**_

_**pd: muchas gracias a todas por seguir leyendo y si os habeis leido hasta lo de arriba ole por vosotras jaja**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 23<span>**

* * *

><p>-¡El amor no existe!- gritaba Emma cuando James le contaba su beso con Marian –blasfemas contra la vida, el ser humano está mejor solo que mal acompañado además yo soy la mejor compañía para ti- decía con una sonrisa satisfecha llevándose un golpe en el hombro de su hermano.<p>

-eres una celosa compulsiva-decía James con una sonrisa –quiero presentártela Em ya hemos tenido citas y hasta nos hemos besado, siento que vuelo- decía James contento.

-por favor… ahorra las mariposas para mama…pero vale si quieres que la conozca príncipe azul iré-decía Emma interrumpida por la puerta que daba paso a su padre que venía satisfecho porque había estado escuchando todo.

-así que una chica uuuu que galante-decía su padre- ¿y cómo es? Cuéntamelo todo-decía su padre orgulloso de su hijo y cerrando la puerta para que Mary no se pusiera a llorar porque su hijo ya tenía novia, era muy exagerada con el tema solo con los varones, con Emma tenia obsesión de buscarle un novio para que se le quite el carácter agrio.

James lo miro castigándolo por espiarlo pero luego lo olvido y se concentró en la mujer que le quitaba el sueño.

-piel morena, ojos oscuros, labios oh quien fuera tiempo para volver atrás-decía James más feliz que un niño pequeño.

-puaj ¿has oído eso papa?- decía Emma mirando a su padre que se sentaba junto a ella en la cama frente a James que estaba dando vueltas en la silla de escritorio.

-igualito a tu madre…vaya con la genética-decía David con una sonrisa conmovida- ya sabes lo que dicen el amor es ciego-decía su padre satisfecho.

-me temo que con James será ciego, sordo y mudo…que horror lleva así una semana-decía Emma con una mueca.- ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?- preguntaba la rubia de forma retorica que a pesar de eso fue respondida.

-tener un hermano lindo, simpático, dicharachero y con mucho amor que dar-decía parando de dar vueltas y mirando a su hermana y a su padre.

-bah está bien la conoceré pero como se pase contigo yo si saco mis puños de hierro-decía Emma señalándole con el dedo.

-calla a una mujer no se la toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa-decía James asintiendo mientras lo decía.

-¡eh que eso es mío!-decía su padre.

-pues chico tú quieres tocarla con más cosas que pétalos so puerco-decía Emma riendo causando a su vez la risa de ambos.

La voz de Mary los interrumpió buscando a su esposo.

-ve y amansa a la fiera que hoy esta insoportable-decía Emma saltando a la cama y quedándose boca arriba.

Su padre se empezó a reír.

-normal, le pidió a la vecina que trajera a su hijo para emparejarlo contigo y tú le preguntaste al pobre que como pensaba conquistarte…nunca vi a un chico sudando tanto, encima te reíste de toda esa agua que salió de su cuerpo-se reía su padre.

-que culpa tengo yo que pareciera un helado derritiéndose…-decía Emma virándose para ver a su padre ambos sonriéndose.

-para rematar le dijiste que si fuera helado te darían ganas de ponerte a dieta- dijo David sin poder contenerse.

Emma se echó a reír a carcajadas y James se incorporó a la conversación.

-pero si fue suave, ¿no recuerdas aquel que la intento besar y que se fue a su casa llorando y arrastrándose?, hasta recuerdo lo que le dijo "los pajaritos deben estar en sus jaulas sino pueden correr peligros innecesarios"-dijo riéndose más fuerte junto con su padre.

-ya…ya fue justificado me trato de meter mano en el cine y encima trata de besarme bastante soporte ¿no?- decía Emma.

-cuando cumplas los quince no vendrá ningún hombre ya verás-dijo James riendo- tendré que entretenerme yo con tus amigas, que le vamos a hacer ¡todas para uno y uno para todas!-decía riendo.

-no digas eso ni en broma que tu madre esta histérica con las faltas de delicadeza de tu hermana me tiene mareado, con que no es normal en una señorita y hasta me echa la culpa, dice que ella me imita-decida David riendo y saliendo del cuarto.

Al salir james miraba a su hermana que estaba apoyada en el cabezal de la cama con uno de los libros de James, por supuesto de amor empalagoso por lo que lo soltó en la mesita.

-¿Cómo puedes leer eso?-decía Emma buscando el peluche al que se abrazaba siempre que entraba al cuarto de James.

Su hermano rio ante ese gesto infantil y pregunto finalmente sus dudas.

-¿Por qué tan reacia al amor? deberías tener las hormonas alborotadas incluso más que yo-preguntaba james sentándose en la orilla de la cama abandonando sus vueltas en la silla.

Emma abrazo el oso gigante que tenía su hermano para ella cada vez que se acostaba ahí.

-pues no sé, no he sentido eso que describiste, nunca lo he sentido por nadie, y aparte de eso yo quiero una persona que me saque una mirada como la que papa pone a mama-decía la rubia abrazando más el oso de James.

Esto saco una sonrisa tierna de James que se metió en la cama poniéndose junto a su hermana y apoyando la cabeza de la misma en su pecho.

-algo me dice que cuando encuentres a esa persona lanzaras peores miradas que las que papa echa a mama-decía abrazándola en la cama y esta escucho el corazón de su hermano.-y yo me pondré muy muy celoso-decía James con una afirmación totalmente sincera.

-sabes James a veces me gustaría volver a cuando éramos niños…sabes yo era más feliz sin tanta tontería del amor, crecer y todo eso.-decía Emma acurrucada contra el.- a veces siento como que me gustaría parar el tiempo y disfrutar de lo poco que me queda para ser adulta-suspiraba Emma.

-¿tan aterrador te parece mi querida Peter pan?-preguntaba James.

-si-decía Emma- me gustaría estar así mucho tiempo y que crecer fuera una opción-decía la rubia con una sonrisa.-

James se levantó y se dirigió a su piano y llamo a la rubia para que se sentara con él.

-ay dios-suspiraba- me vas a dar una lección de piano ¿yo que te hice?-preguntaba con un puchero.

-o vamos ya casi lo dominas, vente aquí y explícame cómo te sientes y yo te contestare, se la melodía Em y muéstrame ese Peter pan que llevas dentro- la rubia cedió y se sentó.

Su hermano había insistido en enseñarla a tocar y aprovechaba cualquier momento para lanzarla al piano como si así compartiera una parte de su ser con ella.

Sus manos se movieron encima de las teclas y algo decente salió de ellas, un sonido tan ingenuo y triste que saco una mirada asombrada de su hermano que estaba apuntando lo que Emma hacía.

-será una pieza fantástica-decía James con orgullo de haberla enseñado a tocar, Emma paro al escuchar esa afirmación.

-¿Por qué lo crees?-decía levantando una ceja en dirección a su hermano.

-porque es la esencia de una niña, ingenua y testaruda, será precioso ver como acabas esta pieza.-dijo enseñándole el titulo *Emma y nunca Jamás*

-¿Por qué Emma y nunca jamás?-pregunto abriendo mucho los ojos ante el título.

-porque no quieres ni crecer ni enamorarte nunca jamás y será interesante ver como prosigue tu historia escrita en una partitura.-dijo guardando partitura en una carpeta y sonriendo mientras se ponía a tocar con Emma.

Lo ocurrido a veces se nos muestra en el momento que más necesitábamos unas palabras de aliento, Emma volvió al presente y se acercó a la morena con una sonrisa mientras veía como su sobrino también salía, seguidos de su madre y de Zelena que tenía una sonrisa cómplice hacia Emma, la rubia con una sonrisa se acercó al oído de su cuñada.

-¿Qué se ha puesto muy fiera?-preguntaba en un susurro, Regina respondió con un si casi inaudible –no te preocupes con el tiempo me adorara-dijo apartándose de ella.

-estas muy segura de ello ¿no?- dijo Regina con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar.

La rubia se rio y asintió con la cabeza, Cora estaba llegando hacia ella después de bordear el automóvil y llegar hasta donde estaban con Henry en la mano. Zelena miraba la interacción de su hermana con Emma y sonrió ante aquella complicidad parecían llevarse bien y eso la alegro mucho.

-ni se para que se hacen las pruebas ellos, no los necesitamos…-decía Cora con tirria.

Henry miraba aquello con un suspiro su abuela podía llegar a hacer más infantil que él.

-por dios madre, cuando te pones con tonterías no hay quien te aguante-decía Regina mirándola con dureza.

La rubia comenzó a reír y esto saco a Cora de su porte duro y acabo mirándola con rabia.

Fueron caminando hacia la casa de los Mills, estaba Emma delante junto a Regina y Henry que se había soltado de Cora para ir con su mama, y Cora las había alcanzado solo para preguntarle a que venía esa risita, detrás de ellas estaba Mary, David y Zelena viendo todo aquello.

-es evidente yo seré la elegida-decía Emma con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras caminaba orgullosa de seguir picando a la mujer con esa tontería.

-¿por qué piensa que será usted?-preguntaba una Cora indignada que ya se había metido en medio de Regina y Emma.

La rubia rio en alto y contesto.

-porque yo soy la heroína de esta historia- decía Emma guiñándole un ojo a los que estaban en el lado derecho de Cora que eran Regina y Henry.

-mama…-decía Regina a modo de regaño.

Cora suspiro esa chica rubia siempre salía con unas cosas más raras que las de ella al final acabo por unirse a los padres de Emma y su otra hija no sin antes decirle a Emma en voz baja -usted es una impresentable-.

-¿a qué ha venido eso?-preguntaba riendo Regina seguida de un asentimiento de Henry.

-está protegiéndoos-luego bajo la voz para que Henry no escuchara la última parte -de la hermana de tu marido es lógico que este en plan madre osa aunque claro creo que la parte de ser insoportable es un plus-decía sonriendo a Regina-todo saldrá bien sé que estas preocupada, pero el mañana nos espera y estoy convencida que será mejor que hoy-dijo con una mirada de certeza que hizo que la morena se preguntara como podía ella decir las palabras que más necesitaba, su corazón dio un golpe fuerte en su pecho y sus ojos parecían querer llorar delante de ella y ser consolada por la mujer que había dicho lo que todo sus sentidos pedían a gritos.

El reloj iba avanzando y la noche iba apareciendo, la unión de aquella familia se había debido principalmente a una desgracia y era precisamente eso lo que las hacia convivir al menos ese día o hasta que las cosas mejoraran, Cora invito a regañadientes a los padres de Emma a una de las habitaciones libres y por supuesto tuvo que tragar con la rubia por algún motivo aquella mujer le resultaba una amenaza como en su tiempo le resulto Robín, el hecho de que fuera familia de él, solo podía significar una cosa, que estaban cortados por la misma tijera y eso era un peligro sobre todo para su nieto y su hija que había estado ciega con Robín por más tiempo del que ella recordaba.

Para colmo de males a su hija Regina parecía caerle bien incluso a su Zelena que siempre estaba en contra de Robín se había puesto a favor de la Swan, Cora se metió en su cuarto luego de darle las buenas noches a su nieto dejándolo con Regina que estaba acostada con el besándolo y mimándolo, al acostarse, la mujer suspiro y se metió dentro pensando en cómo todo se estaba yendo al traste, lo único que le preocupaba era su familia y estaba en peligro.

En otro lado de la casa, Regina estaba abrazada en la cama con su hijo, se había quitado su vestimenta y ahora estaba con un pijama de lo más mata pasiones al menos la morena lo consideraba de esa manera, sin embargo la simple idea de volver a usar ese pijama de piolín, la alegro más de lo que se atrevería a admitir, era con un pantalón largo y relativamente grueso de color celeste y una blusa blanca con su dibujo pertinente y por supuesto ese piolín salía en diferentes posturas en el pantalón.

Las palabras de Emma Swan le volvieron a sus oídos, "eran las que siempre decía papa" pensaba Regina abrazando más fuerte a su hijo.

Flashback:

-todo saldrá bien cariño, el mañana nos espera-decía Henry un hombre de pelo canoso y ojos muy parecidos a los de su hija.

-no lo creo, no lo has visto...mama tenia razón me he casado con el hombre equivocado-decia Regina llorando con veintitrés años y con un niño de cuatro que estaba sentado en la sala viendo la televisión.

-míralo Regina, no todo es tan malo-decía su padre acariciando la mejilla de su hija- habla con Robín, tienes a mi nieto, quiero que seas feliz cariño, si él no es el hombre indicado empieza de nuevo-decía con una positividad de la que su hija carecía.

-yo lo quiero papa pero el a mí no lo creo…-sollozaba Regina abrazando a su padre.

Henry solo la abrazo y dejo que se desahogara repitiéndole en un susurro que todo saldría bien y que él no la dejaría sola.

Aquel recuerdo reprimido volvió a su dueña como si su padre hubiera regresado una vez más y Emma Swan lo hubiera traído consigo, recordándole aquellas dulces palabras "el mañana nos espera" pensaba la morena con una lagrima furtiva que se deslizaba sutilmente por su mejilla como las gotas del roció, una imagen bella y difícil de plasmar en un lienzo y más complicada aun expresarla en un texto.

Las perdidas nos cambian tanto que podemos llegar a pasar por alto, que perder es parte del juego de la vida, una partida difícil de ganar pues todos acabamos en el mismo lugar.

Somos unos simples individuos ocupando un espacio de tierra con la que algún día queramos o no, nos fundiremos. Perder es nuestro ciclo pero todos nos resistimos a soportar que no podamos luchar contra él, nuestra naturaleza nos incita a pelear contra lo que consideramos injusto ya que todos queremos más… más tiempo.

El tiempo se nos evapora en nuestra cara y nos cura las heridas abriendo otras nuevas y así un dolor se quita otro, dándonos a entender que no somos dueños de él, puesto que él si es libre, nosotros dependemos de él, no el de nosotros, y ese hecho nos lleva a otro nuevo dolor y es que el tiempo no puede ser combatido con nada, solo puede llevarse de la mano como a la familia, ya que como la familia no se elige simplemente se la acepta y se la trata de querer con todo y sus defectos.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Continuara…<span>**


	24. Chapter 24

_**bueno hola a todas espero este capitulo os guste cambiare un poco de perspectiva asi que espero no sea demasiado radical y me dejeis vuestras impresiones.**_

_**como siempre gracias a todas las que me dejáis vuestro comentario como son: begobeni, vnat, love girl, Tasiakrood, Mara(por cierto, si estoy enganchadisima a la historia de **__**ese tren,esa mujer, ese asiento es fantástica me tiene pegada a los avisos que luego no llegan ¬¬ aun no me veo la serie entera estoy en el cap 10 de la 4 temporada recuperandome del empalago sufrido por Robin**__**)**_

_**antes que nada comentar que tuve ciertas tendencias homicidas con mis personajes y veréis una parte que implica ese hecho esto se debió a que la autora de postdata (y cigarrillos de papel) Erpmeis me hizo un cap en el que me dejo igual que al principio así que XD denle las gracias por mi vena sádica.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 24<span>**

* * *

><p>En la soledad, los recuerdos que hemos tratado de reprimir para no revivirlos vuelven a nosotros como un huracán dispuesto a arrasar con todo aquello que se ponga en su camino, eso le pasaba a Regina mientras escuchaba a su hijo quedarse profundamente dormido.<p>

Dos años atrás…

Regina entraba en su casa y no pudo evitar ver aquello que estaba tratando de ignorar y que había suprimido de sus pensamientos todos esos años, ropas esparcidas, camino como en modo automático o al menos así le pareció de hecho aún recuerda que sus pies se movieron sin que ella se lo propusiera.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo vio.

-¡Robín!-dijo mientras las lágrimas salían sin poder contenerlas.

Al escuchar aquel grito Robín salto de la cama y dejo a su acompañante tapada con la sabana, impidiendo que su esposa viera la persona que estaba oculta tras aquellas telas.

-¿Cómo has podi…?- la pregunta murió en sus labios al ver como Robín trataba de secar sus lágrimas, Regina le pego tal bofetada que el sonido que dejo tras si aún tocaba su memoria-¡no me toques nunca más!-decía Regina mientras aquellas gotas seguían inundando su cara.

-yo no he podido evitarlo…-susurraba Robín a modo de excusa-lo siento yo…no sé qué-tartamudeaba Robín buscando posibles respuestas para su esposa.

Regina miro hacia la cama y vio la silueta que los escuchaba desde su escondite bajo las protectoras sabanas, empujo a Robín hacia un lado y camino hacia su lecho empeoraba más las cosas, de todos los lugares a los que podía haber ido eligió la casa en la que vivía y la asquerosa cama que compartían.

Tiro de aquellas sabanas encontrándose a una mujer rubia de ojos verdes completamente desnuda y sus ojos se secaron ante tal descubrimiento.

-Tinker-dijo Regina en un murmullo que se transformó pronto en una voz destrozada-¡vete de aquí! Y no vuelvas jamás a dirigirme la palabra, tu eres lo peor que me ha pasado junto con el-dijo Regina mirándola fijamente y mirando de reojo a su esposo, la agarró del brazo y la sacudió sacándola de la cama y llevándola hacia la salida de su hogar.

Tinker se había aferrado a la sabana para evitar que la viera desnuda y lanzaba quejas ante el agarre de Regina a los cuales ella no atendió incluso dio pretextos a su comportamiento que la morena ignoro. Regina abrió la puerta de su casa y empujo a la que era su mejor amiga fuera de ahí.

Cerro aquella puerta tan fuerte que le extraño no haber roto la cerradura, Robín estaba viéndola desde el pasillo y tenía la mirada baja como si así pudiera redimirse.

Regina camino hacia él y sus lágrimas volvieron a salir y comenzó a desahogarse mientras lloraba, le golpeaba el pecho con sus manos mientras conseguía pronunciar lo que quería.

-te he aguantado ¡todo!, que fueras un inmaduro, que no estuvieras para nuestro hijo por tu supuesto trabajo, incluso no que no estés para mí, ¡hasta me dejastes sola cuando murió mi padre! y tu… me engañas…sospechaba que lo hacías pero ¡en nuestra casa con ella! ¡en mis narices! ¿Por qué Robín? ¿Qué es lo que no te doy?-preguntaba entre lágrimas.

-yo no sé… Regina yo soy así… no puedo evitar ser como soy…ella me sedujo-dijo Robín como si eso fuera suficiente motivo para haber traicionado a su mujer- yo te amo pero…-intentaba aclarar Robín.

-¡cállate! ¡La palabra amor te quedo grade! En ti está vacía ¡como tú!, te sedujo… más bien te dejastes seducir Robín-gritaba y lloraban sus ojos.

-no es cierto… yo te amo de verdad-dijo tocando el hombre de la mujer.

Regina con su otro brazo soltó un golpe seco contra el brazo de su esposo y le dije.

-¡mírame bien Robín pero hazlo de verdad!-dijo de manera tan altiva que Robín se sorprendió nunca lo había mirado así- ¡mira atentamente! porque a la mujer que tienes delante nunca jamás las volverás a tener en tu cama, así que ahora si acuéstate con todas las que quieras y niégamelo como siempre has hecho, porque a mí no "me volverás a hacer el amor"-dijo esta parte con rabia ante la frase de hacer el amor- , ni si quiera tienes el derecho a follarme, ¡no tienes derecho a nada!-dijo con tal crudeza que Robín sintió escalofríos.

-Regina amor…-decía Robín a modo de disculpa.

-ahórrate las tonterías ve tras ella y ten todo lo que necesites, sal de esta casa Robín y por favor follatela teniendo en mente algo claro, podrás tener a todas y cada una de las mujeres que desees pero no a la que se supone que es tuya.-concluyo secándose las lágrimas con el poco ego que podía sacar a flote- te quiero aquí a las dos de la tarde cuando llegue Henry del colegio…-Robín aún seguía semidesnudo con solo unos calzoncillos que había tenido la decencia de ponerse luego que Regina sacara a Tinker.

La mujer de cabello oscuro se metió en su cuarto el que había sido mancillado para ella y se cerró con llave, Robín había golpeado la puerta varias veces pero Regina le grito en todas las ocasiones que se fuera.

Y allí se quedó con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y mirando directamente hacia aquel colchón testigo de su desgracia aunque de hecho, ya sospechaba la verdad pero había preferido autoengañarse, solo su padre sabía que sospechaba que Robín le era infiel y tras morir él, trato de olvidar sus dudas, sin su padre había perdido el valor para deshacer de un matrimonio y perjudicar a su hijo con otro drama familiar además de perder a su abuelo, pero ahora tres años después de haber muerto su padre, la realidad la golpeo como puñaladas.

En ese instante su cabeza pareció asociar algo "me ha apuñalado" pensaba la mujer de ojos chocolate levantándose rápidamente y abriendo después de una hora la puerta. Robín se había ido haría poco más de diez minutos, lo había escuchado salir y eso consiguió que pudiera abandonar aquellas cuatro paredes.

Fue a la cocina y cogió un cuchillo, fue a su cuarto nuevamente y se subió en aquel colchón y empezó a clavar fuertemente aquel filo en cada lugar que parecía arrugado como si, atacar la imperfección significara limpiar aquel desastre en que se había trasformado su vida.

Mientras blandía aquella empuñadura sus lágrimas corrían como si trataran ellas mismas de huir de la locura que la había invadido en aquella habitación, penetro el colchón una y otra y otra vez, hasta que sus gotas pararon y entonces su cuerpo tembló de impotencia, sintió como la ira se materializaba, se levantó de aquel lugar que había sido testigo de caricias que para ella habían sido sinónimo de sentir amor, al ponerse en pie, jalo la única sabana que cubría el colchón vio las cortadas que habían en ella y por algún motivo se sintió reflejada en aquella tela y decidió conservarla colocándola en la mesa de noche.

Elevo el colchón con una fuerza que ella no sabía que tenía, llevándolo hacia la entrada de su casa dejándolo en medio de la calle.

Entro nuevamente en su hogar o lo que quedaba de él, volvió al que era su cuarto, sus pisadas aun rezumbaban, tan torpes y desesperanzadas como su propio ser, sostuvo la sabana entre sus manos hasta que el asco la recorrió, apretó el tejido con furia.

La traición era el sentimiento más venenoso que había experimentado, se arrepintió por segunda vez de haberle dado su confianza a alguien que la había fallado de la manera más repugnante.

Perder la confianza en la persona que amas lleva en su interior un obsequio que nadie quiere recibir ya que también pierdes tu amor propio, la autoestima se ve tan mermada que la inseguridad nos acecha a cada paso que damos y dejamos de valorarnos dando paso a preguntas que jamás tendrán una respuesta sincera ¿hice algo mal? ¿Qué no di?, y los interrogantes nos inundan y la humillación sufrida pasa a hacer nuestro escudo para no ser heridos nunca más.

Sin embargo esa herida no cesa sigue sangrando día a día al no poder olvidar el engaño, la peor forma de acabar con una persona es quitándole su seguridad, dejándola desprovista de ese escudo que muchos conocemos como ego.

Cuando muere nuestro ego una parte de nosotros va tras él, intentado recuperar lo que un día fuimos y al no poder lograrlo solo podemos ver tinieblas asociadas con nuestra infelicidad y sabemos que la única manera de lograr recuperar esa parte perdida es que alguien nos ame de verdad, guardamos esa pequeña esperanza en nuestro corazón intentando creer una vez más que existe el amor, porque sin amor el mundo deja de tener sentido y el ser humano deja de serlo convirtiéndose en un animal víctima de sus instintos.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>pd: espero os haya asustado la parte del colchón porque como me saquen mas capítulos así en mis historias favoritas cometo homicidio ficticio que lo sepais XD.<strong>

**pd2: na no soy tan mala pero como advertencia ¿que tal?**


	25. Chapter 25

_**primero que nada, si mis rollos XD quiero agradeceros a todas las que comentais, vnat07, love girl, tasiakrood, MaraB3, begobeni12, erpmeis y por supuesto debo mencionar a la persona que ayer noche me dejo un sorpreson con comentarios de cada cap se pego una maratón leyendo 15marday muchas gracias por tus agradables impresiones me han animado mucho y nada hoy has tenido suerte XD hay publicación no tendrás que esperar mucho por este cap.**_

_**y Begobeni que llamen al fbi si hace falta por el colchon del crimen XD mira que tus teorias me hacen reir demasiado, love girl y vnat sois unas sanguinarias solo queréis matar y matar estáis peor que yo, (y eso que soy la que sueña con las historias XD) agresivas desde luego... espero este cap os guste n.n, mara me alegro que te hayas animado con cigarrillos de papel esta demasiado buena la historia a mi me tiene mendigandole a erpmeis un cap cada dia XD(lo se exijo mucho) y la del tren ya falta muy poco para acabar se me hizo corto y eso que aun no esta el final definitivamente franchiulla hace cada eleccion de historia que me tiene encantada, y yo tambien me he desviado, y que te agrade el cap anterior también me deja feliz. ah y erpmeis me alegre ver que me vas leyendo poco a poco es un gran cumplido (pondría un iconito llorando de felicidad).**_

_**pd: este capitulo sera algo diferente en su comienzo porque primero pondre una cita, ¿de quien?, de una de las lectoras que posiblemente muchas conozcan sobre todo las que escriben BEGOBENI12, le he tratado de decir que se escriba algo que tiene talento pero la mujer no quiere así que si dejan sus impresiones del capitulo y ademas sobre la cita se los agradeceré, confió en vosotras XD.**_

* * *

><p>"El deseo conquistaba mi mente como una marabunta hambrienta. Avanzaba sin obstáculos dejando yermos los paramos de mi moral. Irrefrenable, insaciable, imparable. Nada de cuanto hayaba a mi paso lo saciba, siempre quería más, mas pasión, mas atracción , mas vida, mas juego, mas deseo. Deboraba almas com un sucubo desenfrenado, sin ver mas allá de mis propias necesidades. Por el deseo gane, por el deseo perdí, por el desperté al depredador, por el mancille mi espíritu y perdí todo cuanto ame. Y ahora mírame y dime que merezco perdón, dime que no me odiaras, dime que incluso yo, puedo salvar mi alma y reparar un corazón roto por el deseo de ser quién nunca pretendí ." Begobeni12<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 25<span>**

* * *

><p>El deseo había acabado con su vida de la manera menos esperada, se había casado con un hombre que prometía ser el amor de su vida había resultado ser todo lo que odiaba en una persona. Codiciar lo que no se tiene y lo que sí, parecía algo propio en Robín y por supuesto luego arrepentirse, recibir disculpas cuando te han arrancado el corazón y lo han estrujado con saña, es sin duda la pesadilla transformada en realidad, como si al pedir perdón no se dieran cuenta que lo que más duele es precisamente eso, que parezcan arrepentidos y que con unas simples palabras huecas quieran remediar el daño ocasionado.<p>

Regina sin quererlo aun creía en el amor, todavía soñaba que apareciera la persona que dejara todo por ella, el supuesto príncipito azul que te meten en la cabeza desde que gateas, con los años su visión había cambiado y ahora su príncipe no era aquel que iba a caballo y te rescataba de una lúgubre torre sino la persona capaz de escucharte y ser digna de tu confianza, bueno si además fuera alguien con carácter fuerte que la apoyara cuando se cayera seria todo un sueño.

En otro lado de la casa Emma se estaba debatiendo con su hermano.

-¿vas a ver al crio o no?- preguntaba James sentado en una silla mirando a su hermana tumbada en la cama.

Emma se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza.

-¡déjame pesao!, que estoy tratando de conciliar el sueño-decía

-Cobarde, ¿por qué la morena este dentro no vas a ir?-decía la imagen de su hermano con una sonrisa de medio lado como solía hacer cuando se burlaba.-veo a una gallinita empollando huevos- decía James haciendo el cacareo.

-calla, hasta después de muerto te pones a retarme-respondía apartando la almohada e irguiéndose en la cama.

-bueno contigo todo ha sido siempre paso a paso así que arriba Em y ve a ver a tu sobrino-decía James con una sonrisa.

-¿a mi sobrino o a mi cuñada? porque esa mirada perversa es peligrosa.-dijo la rubia sonriendo viendo a su hermano que esta tal cual su memoria le dictaba.

-bueno a nuestro sobrinito y si de paso me dejas ver a nuestra preciosa cuñada pues mira el postre nunca se rechaza y así puedo revolverme en mi tumba en paz-decía la imagen de su hermano con un tono algo macabro.

-definitivamente creo que tengo una pesadilla en mis cinco sentidos, ¡menuda nochecita!-decía Emma abriendo los ojos- deja de ser revoltoso donde estés, ¡que formita de joder la paciencia!-decía la rubia riendo.

-deja de quejarte y complace a tu difunto hermano ¡vamos a ver a nuestro sobrinillo!-decía levantándose cruzándose de brazos

Emma finalmente se levantó con un bufido –menudas horitas me estás dando hoy – se quejaba Emma con su pijama que era una camiseta grande y un short corto de color azul marino.

-cámbiate esa camisa por favor que pareces mama cuando papa se va y según se pone cómoda- decía James poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? después de diez años me vas a decir cómo vestir ¿qué te has tomado hoy un chute de agua vendita o un gusanito te ha invadido la calavera?- soltaba la rubia de mala gana.

-esa lengua, ¡más respeto por los muertos!-decía el rubio yendo hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-chico, pues tu respeto por los vivos, ninguno…- refunfuñaba Emma cambiándose de camisa poniéndose una más pegada con un cuello en uve de color blanca.

-mejor-decía James haciendo un ruidito con la pierna sacando un bufido de Emma que agarraba el pomo y se dirigía al cuarto del niño.

Flash back

James ya había recibido la noticia del médico con diecisiete años y había decidido no pasarse por el hospital ni mucho menos hacer la quimio el médico le dio poco tiempo y no estaba su humor para intentos con un siete por ciento de posibilidades de superar su enfermedad o más bien postergarla, ahora estaba en el balcón de su cuarto viendo como la gente seguía con sus vidas.

-¡es deprimente!-decía Emma sentándose en el asiento que siempre usaba al otro lado de la mesa del balcón junto a su hermano.

James rio en alto.

- ¿es deprimente ver que los demás viven feliz?- pregunto el rubio de ojos azulados.

Emma negó con la cabeza mirando hacia el mismo punto que James, en los que había unos locales más concretamente uno llamado "la princesa encantada" al que iban personas de clase media, la gente reía o bien se contaban como había ido su penoso día.

-lo que es deprimente- pronuncio con aspereza- es que esas personas que están ahí, ni si quiera aprecian su existencia, lo ven como algo normal, cuando para algunos es un regalo.-dijo la rubia con un quejido de frustración.

Su hermano aparto de la vista del objetivo y miro a su hermana seriamente.

-¿así debe ser? ¿No crees?, preocuparse por la muerte es tan penoso, hay personas que tienen la suerte de poder quejarse de su "mierda de vida", ojala pudiera yo hacer eso en un año-decía James buscando la mirada de su hermana.

-tú no te quejarías, ¡tú vivirías! -decía tajantemente la rubia.

James puso su mano en la mesita y la abrió, dejando al descubierto la palma buscando la mano de su hermana que la tomo en la suya.

-cuando ya no este Emma, quiero que te lamentes, que llores a causa de haber tenido un mal día, pues yo lo haría ¡joder vivir! es llorar, reír, soñar, odiar y ¡amar!, Y cuando la hora nos llegue incluso morir-dijo sonriendo y apretando la mano de su pequeña hermana entre las suyas-además yo estaré siempre en la segunda estrella-concluía riendo-seré Peter Pan por ti hasta que vengas a quitarme de mi pedestal de inmortalidad y eterna juventud-dijo levantando la mano de Emma y subiéndola hasta sus labios para dejarle un beso corto, causando las lágrimas de Emma- no llores mi pequeña aún sigo vivo-dijo dándole otro beso en la mano de la rubia.

-¿no lucharas verdad?-pregunto la rubia sabiendo con certeza la respuesta.

-¿qué puedo decir?, cuando empiece a fallarme todo, que lo hará, no quiero tener que usar a mi heroína para lo que ya está perdido, he vivido Em gracias a ti, he conocido el mundo por muchos más años de los que nuestros padres hubieran imaginado.-dijo son una expresión tan cálida que consiguió que Emma se levantara de la silla aun con la mano de su hermano sujetándola, rodeo la mesa y fue al encuentro del abrazo esperado por ambos.

- ¡no quiero que te rindas, nosotros no nos rendimos!-decía la rubia abrazando fuerte a su ser más querido.

-mi pequeña siempre has sido única, es una pena que tú no puedas verte con mis ojos-decía James apretándola.

-¡James no me dejes!-sollozaba Emma.

-yo nunca te dejare Emma, te encontrare estés donde estés, lograre alcanzarte, incluso cuando ya no este, lograre estar contigo.-decía James con una sonrisa.

-no me vengas con tonterías religiosas-decía la rubia soltando finalmente a su hermano y dándole un beso en la frente mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-¿yo religioso? Me ofendes-dijo el rubio haciendo un gesto afligido bastante fingido- solo es cosa de magia, por supuesto la de las almas gemelas-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-aprovechado-dijo la rubia seguida de una carcajada nostálgica.

-y cambiando a un tema más divertido, que sepas que se dé buena tinta que mi hermanita tiene ¡una cita!-dijo soltando un grito tan alto que incluso las personas que caminaban bajo aquella vista buscaran al dueño de aquel escandalo momentáneo.

La rubia puso sus ojos en blanco y huyo de la mirada burlona de su hermano, se dirigió hacia la barandilla y se apoyó en ella mirando nuevamente aquella vista que tanto los relajaba a ambos.

-imagino que el pulpo dueño de esa tinta no es otra que mama-decía la rubia con una sonrisa ante sus palabras.

-buena esa-decía subiendo su pulgar haciendo el supuesto "todo O.K"-¡vamos leona! ¿Quién es la victima?-decía su hermano riendo.

-bah es un chico de ojos azules y pelo negro, es bastante engreído hasta me reto a una supuesta pelea, me deje ganar-dijo la rubia virándose para ver a su hermano, colocando sus codos en la barandilla y el trasero en el muro que formaba la salvación de una caída.

-¡o madre mía!, ¡tú dejarte ganar! Ese te debe gustar-asentía su hermano.

-se llama Kiliam es bastante atractivo y tiene una moto, se cree un oasis en el desierto pero me hace reír y eso es bueno- confesaba la rubia con algo de rubor.

-¡o qué bonito el amor juvenil!-se burlaba el rubio.

-¡tampoco nos pasemos amor no sé pero gustar sí!-decía la rubia con mirada de pocos amigos- y es en una semana aunque no sé si ir-decía finalmente Emma.

-¡iras! Aun no me han dado las síntomas que exponía el medico de forma tan concienzuda-ponía los ojos en blanco- por cierto cuanto les excita contar cada detalle escabroso de una muerte inminente a esos matasanos- dijo con una sonrisa.

Dejando atrás aquel recuerdo, tomo valor para tocar aquella puerta que había querido atravesar todo aquella noche, deseaba ver a su mini discípulo y por algún motivo a la madre de aquel pequeño, Regina hoy la había dejado completamente ida y aun no se había recuperado de ese pequeño instante en que su mundo pareció dar un pequeño temblor.

Las segundas oportunidades son aquellas que aparecen cuando menos crees en ellas, en el momento justo en el que confías que jamás sucederán esas idioteces que aparecen en la literatura, películas, series y un largo etcétera que usan todos aquellos medios para mostrarnos que las segundas oportunidades son posibles y nos hace querer creer en ellas porque sin esa absurda fe desmesurada por un cambio nos volveríamos seres aburridos incapaces de soñar con algo diferente, necesitamos imaginar que mañana será un día nuevo, uno mejor, y que los segundos intentos pueden ocurrirnos.

Tratamos de evitar ser una oveja más del rebaño e incluso algunos deseamos ser la ovejita negra que se salga de lo normal para así ser especiales o para llamar la atención de esa disque otra oportunidad y decirle "te espero" y así forzar la ocasión de poder cumplir lo que nos muestran esos libros o pelis ñoñas que todos negaríamos a ver visto, pero que sin querer acabamos leyendo o viendo por el puro placer de ver que alguien encuentra esa idiotez de cuatro letras que nos hace esperar por nuestro final feliz.

El amor y sus segundas oportunidades son una fábula desesperante que hemos idealizado tanto que aun los que no dan mucho crédito a ese término insufrible, desean que esa segunda oportunidad exista.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara…<strong>_


	26. Chapter 26

_**hola de nuevo. hoy os traigo esta sorpresa antes de lo esperado, espero os guste este cap y si empezare con mi tintineo, agradeceros a todas las que comentais; begobeni12, love girl, vnat07, 15marday(que se ha puesto al dia).**_

_**gracias por comentar sobre la cita anterior, hoy tambien tendremos otra cita de begobeni (soy persistente en que escriba y no me rendire hasta que le saque un fic XD) asi que nuevamente os pido tambien el comentario de la misma ademas del capitulo.**_

_**me alegro vnat que coincidas en que todos deseamos esa segunda oportunidad, begobeni me agrada saber que te has sentido identificada con los sentimientos que experimenta Emma hacia su hermano, love girl (no te hagas eres una vengativa jaja me encantan tus comentarios, muchas gracias por ellos) y 15marday me alegro que te resulte una bella historia la que estoy haciendo, busco dejar un buen recuerdo de este fic, pues para mi es casi un bebe XD al que mimo.**_

* * *

><p>"Poseo un cajón en el que atesoro mis recuerdos. No está en ningún mueble, es etéreo, lo escondo en un rincón de mi memoria. No todo cuanto guardo provoca nostalgia, es mas, mis fantasmas habitan en él. Y no por miedo, sino por precaución, no lo abro, no lo miro, no lo recuerdo. Así pues, cree mi propio mundo, donde las nubes son el suelo, el cielo el techo, y las paredes el viento. Donde todo lo puedo lograr, allí donde cada minuto son años y el sentido de lo urgente, no existe, donde la locura es la forma de ser cuerdo, las posibilidades infinitas y está prohibido llorar, aquel paraíso infinito en el que no necesito recordar porque todo es presente y no queda nadie en el pasado. El habitáculo perfecto y clausurado a lo ajeno. Y allí te encuentro, con tu eterna sonrisa y tus brazos abiertos, porque no te imagino, alli te siento. Porque el pasado duele demasiado. Una parte de mi, desea cada día saltar en el tiempo y dejarme mecer por mis tardes infantiles ausentes de dolor y siempre llenas de ti. Recuerdas? Nada era más importante que el instante presente y ahora mírame, sólo me mantiene en pié el pasado. Igual debería tener mas fe en ti y creer que lo mejor, está por venir." begobeni12<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 26<span>**

Intentamos creer que el pasado es algo lejano cuando en realidad para nosotros fue ayer mismo, llegamos incluso a vislumbrar cuando cerramos nuestros ojos por una milésima de segundo, la sonrisa del ser amado, vemos sus gestos, escuchamos su voz e intentamos comprender lo que nos dijeron sus labios, aquellas palabras vuelven con el viento y recorren el tiempo, ¿Quién fuera viento? Que de todo se percata en silencio y que no le da importancia al paso del tiempo, que lo abraza y avanza con el sin miedos, él puede viajar en el espacio y buscar al dueño de ese sonido que nos produjo ayer, hoy y siempre una sonrisa.

Podemos medir nuestra vida por eventos, sucesos que nos marcaron y que consideramos de suma importancia para dar sentido a nuestra vida y a nuestra propia forma de ser, todos necesitamos una razón, un motivo poderoso para seguir avanzando, vivir el presente y para ello algunos recuerdos deben evitarse, esconderse bajo llave y ser atesorados a la espera de el día en que estemos preparados para volver a verlos y sentirlos, de esta forma el pasado no dominara el ahora, simplemente nos dará un nuevo comienzo, unas escaleras, en la que cada escalón sean esas imágenes que habíamos ocultado dándonos finalmente la oportunidad de superar nuestro dolor y dando paso a una puerta que se abre y otra que se cierra.

La tranquilidad de la habitación dio paso a un crujido proveniente de una puerta que se abría lentamente dando paso a una melena dorada con cara entre preocupada y divertida.

-hey-dijo casi en un susurro a su cuñada que la recibía con una mirada curiosa-he venido a ver al peque-se justificó, minutos después Henry abrió los ojos ante el sonido de aquella voz que ya empezaba a conocer y se sentó en la cama junto a su madre.

-Tita Em-susurraba el joven con una sonrisa-¿has venido a verme?-preguntaba el chico con una sonrisa fanfarrona aun con los ojos adormilados.

Emma busco la aprobación de la madre del niño para pasar finalmente, rodeando la cama para ponerse en la esquina de la misma donde había un pequeño espacio que el niño creo para su tía.

-gracias, estas hecho todo un caballero-dijo la rubia sentándose en la esquina de aquella cama que tenía el cabezal de una nave de toy story- ¿así que ya soy tita?-preguntaba Emma con una sonrisa cálida que el pequeño correspondió con una risita nerviosa y un asentimiento.

-estaba dormido, pero al parecer eres suficiente aliciente para abrir los ojos-dijo la morena con una mirada de regaño a su hijo que bostezo inmediatamente.

-déjalo, es normal mi madre es agotadora, mi padre no tanto aunque estaba más sonriente de lo habitual con su nieto.-dijo Emma que había logrado subir mitad de su cuerpo en la cama apoyándose en el respaldo que había a los pies de la cama. –Chico ¡te apestan las patas!-dijo Emma llevándose una mano a la nariz con cara de asquito.

-¡mentirosa!-se defendía el pequeño que finalmente abrió sus ojos cansado unos segundos ante la acusación de su tía.

Regina comenzó a reír ante la reacción de su hijo y finalmente se metió en la pequeña riña.

-¡Emma!-dijo con media sonrisa- no lo molestes, sus piececitos huelen a rosas-dijo con una sonrisa totalmente burlona hacia su hijo.

-rosas marchitas-decía la rubia con una carcajada que se ganó un intento de empujo con la pierna de su sobrino.

-¡no me huelen!-decía Henry totalmente aterrado ante la idea- a ti sí que te huelen a agua empozada-dijo el chico tocando el pie de Emma que estaba en un rinconcito de la cama cerca del joven.

-por supuesto que no, las heroínas como yo ni si quiera transpiran ¿verdad Regina?-dijo mirando hacia su cuñada.

-juraría que la vi sudar ante la idea de que sus "patotas" soltaran algún olor-dijo la morena con una mueca- deme señorita Swan comprobemos ¡quién miente!-decía Regina estirando su mano para agarrar el pie de Emma que se resta, a dárselo bajándolo de la cama.

-no señora, usted pretende encontrar puntos no muy aptos para menores, tenga contención señora Mills.-dijo la rubia con un guiño que la rubia quito al recibir un empujo fuerte del pequeñajo, causando su indiscutible caída de culo.

-¡me lo ha dicho mama!- se defendía el niño envolviéndose en las sabanas y arropándose como si estuviera invernando.

La mujer de ojos chocolates comenzó a reír de la cara de aquella mujer, su cuñada, era realmente una persona muy agradable y no podía evitar sentirse cercana a ella.

La rubia busco por los alrededores una silla pero solo encontró un pug al que se aferró y se puso al lado de Henry cerca de la mesita de noche, se acomodó y miro al niño con tanto cariño que Regina creyó derretirse, su marido jamás había tenido el detalle de querer verlo mientras al pequeño se le cerraban los ojos.

-buenas noches Henry- decía Emma inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente que saco una sonrisa de alivio del chico.

-no tengo sueño Emma…-trataba de decir el niño que se resistía al sueño para estar más tiempo con su tía- mañana ¿querrás ver conmigo una película?-preguntaba el niño abriendo los ojos para aguantar hasta recibir su respuesta.

-por supuesto, ¿maratón de toy story?-pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa al mirar de refilón la nave.

El chico asintió con emoción, cayendo nuevamente en un sueño algo ligero del que se despertaba solo para ver que estaba su mama con él y su tía a la que empezaba a admirar, le habían hablado de sus hazañas con criminales su abuelo David, mientras Mary se llevaba las manos a la cabeza al ver que su marido se lo pasaba genial contando como su hija se había enfrentado a los malhechores, y se había burlado de ellos con un escupitajo imaginario.

-¿se quedara aquí toda la noche señorita Swan?-preguntaba Regina que ya estaba cediendo al sueño.

-solo un rato más, quiero ver que estáis bien de ánimo, ¿tu como estas?-pregunto logrando una mirada confusa de la mujer.

-supongo que bien-decía la morena colocándose en la misma posición que había mantenido.

-puedes decirme la verdad-suspiro Emma ante lo dicho- mi hermano, no se ha portado como debería ¿quieres que lo traiga de nuevo? Puedo hacerlo-decía la rubia mientras ponía su brazo en posición hércules.

-no Emma-dijo suavemente- ya tomo su decisión, en parte es culpa mía… la gente no cambia-decía la morena.

-na más bien hay quien no quiere cambiar-decía la rubia.

La morena aprovecho para cambiar de tema, cosa que siempre se le había dado bien.

-¿siempre quiso ser policía?-lanzaba la morena moviendo su cuello para mirar a la rubia.

-genial, ha vuelto la espía-dijo con cierta diversión- sí, desde que era una niña quería ser una persona capaz de defender a los demás-confesaba la rubia tocándose las rodillas con las manos – ¿usted siempre quiso ser loquera?-

Regina la miro intrigada ante la información luego recapacito y pensó en Zelena.

-Zelena ¿le dijo?-la rubia negó con la cabeza- ¿entonces?- insistía.

-Gold el padre de Zelena me recomendó que viniera a verla…cosas de trabajo-zanjo sin más Emma- no evada la pregunta, señora Mills.-retomaba con burla.

-no, no siempre lo quise…soñaba con ser piloto de aviones y viajar por todo el mundo-decía la mujer.

-¿y que paso?- pregunto la rubia.

-me vomite en un intento de practica y encima era una máquina, ni si quiera estábamos volando…-dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

La rubia no pudo contener una carcajada que le nació y no podía parar la risilla tonta, cosa que provoco un bufido de indignación de otra mujer.

-¿qué?-preguntaba Emma todavía entre risas- en serio con el carácter que tienes, ¿te da miedo un intentillo de vuelo? Algo me dice que tendré que subirte al helicóptero con el renacuajo.-pronunciaba con una ternura genuina.

-sabes que ni loca te dejare subirlo a ese aparato, encima contigo a los mandos ¿o creías que si?-decía la morena con una sonrisa burlona- ni pensarlo-menciono al ver como la rubia asentía con seguridad.

-eso dices ahora…pero conseguiré un Sí-agrego dándole énfasis a la afirmación.

-¿siempre eres tan segura?, querida-preguntaba la mujer de ojos chocolates que había bajado levemente la sabana dejando a la vista su secretito.

-no siempre…-Emma se fijó finalmente en aquella cosa amarilla hasta que pudo verlo mejor-un piolín, que fuerte eso si es seguridad, querida-enfatizo la última parte con una burla que ni intento esconder.

Regina miro su pijama y se sonrojo más de lo que nunca le pasado sucedido, se cubrió con la tela casi como si fuera un delito llevar aquella prenda.

-grosera-añadía la mujer de pelo negro liso.

-no la imaginaba vergonzosa-dijo la rubia con una mirada fanfarrona sacando de quicio a la morena por aquella broma.

-le gusta molestarme ¿verdad?-interrogo la mujer que empezaba a costarle mantenerse despierta.

-casi tanto como mi trabajo y ya es decir-dijo poniéndose en pie con pesar.-creo que te dejare dormir, buenas noches Regina-dijo suavemente como si su nombre fuera lo más delicado que jamás había pronunciado sus labios. –descansa el mañana será siempre diferente y le aseguro que mejor-añadió antes de darle un beso en la cabeza al pequeño y salir de la habitación.

Los comienzos suceden cuando estamos preparados para vivirlos, y quizás ni si quiera seamos conscientes de que ya somos capaces de añadir nuevos recuerdos de igual magnitud a aquellos que tanto habíamos atesorado.

Al buscar en nuestra memoria, esos recuerdos especiales de siempre, vemos como se agregan otros actuales, haciéndoles espacio, y confirmando de esta manera, nuestras sospechas, que eran simplemente esa segunda oportunidad tan esperada. El tiempo cura el paso del mismo, con obsequios que acabaremos por apreciar conforme crecemos y aprendemos a asimilar que la vida es un cumulo de sensaciones, buenas o malas, ambas igualmente necesarias.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Continuara…<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>pd: os recomiendo mis demás fic a quienes no los hayan ojeado, El destino de lo innombrable, unidas por la guadaña y Secretos de Mujer, gracias y espero las que no los hayan leído se animen y como no, les guste tanto como este. <strong>


	27. Chapter 27

_**hola nuevamente a todas, hoy tendremos sección doble, de esta por supuesto y del destino de lo innombrable, he tenido un buen brote inspirativo XD, ante de entras en mis lios, quería agradeceros de parte de begobeni12 vuestros comentarios sobre las citas que voy poniendo antes de cada capitulo, le animan mucho y me ha dicho que a gradezca el tiempo invertido para dejarle vuestra impresion del mismo(¬¬ con suerte y nos da el gusto de un fic), esperemos que algun dia nos de la sorpresa y nos ponga un fic. gracias nuevamente de su parte (me ha pedido que os la de un par de veces pero me lio y en lo que publico y lo que me voy por las ramas...)**_

_**bien ahora al lio, agradecer por supuesto,taisiakrood me alegro que te gusten las diversas formas en que tomo cada capitulo, y ahora love girl me has adulado mucho en el comentario anterior, que bonito que me digas que me supero en cada cap, gracias por eso,, intento que cada capitulo aporte algo diferente, me alegro ver que a ti te lo parece n.n y que te guste las reflexiones que suelo poner al final(es de hecho ahi donde me paro y digo ¿así lo termino? y acabo poniendo un pensamiento que termino agregando),vnat07 me pone feliz que te gustara ese toque familia que agrege en el capitulo anterior y efectivamente el capitulo anterior fue prácticamente un canto al pasado es bonito ver que te quedas con este toque,y a la pregunta de 15marday(a la que agradezco también cada comentario), dire que fue primero, a la pregunta que dejo, que fue primero ¿el cap o la nota?, la realidad es que fue primero la idea, es decir yo le digo a begobeni de que quiero la nota, yo antes de comenzar a escribir se de que tratara el capitulo, en la primera nota la palabra que le di a begobeni fue "el deseo", la segunda fue el pasado desde un punto de vista nostálgico, en esta le dije que quería una nota sobre -la espera- y allí ella lo desarrollo, a veces se da que tengo el capitulo por la mitad y le digo de que sera el capitulo y cuando leo su nota adapto el principio para dar cierta noción de continuidad (cosa que espero que quede bien y os guste), solo me resta agradecer a begobeni12 por sus comentarios, me alegro que te gustara como retome lo que puse en la introducción del capitulo para luego ser retomado al final con otra reflexión, y que te guste el contacto de las chicas, van lento no digo que no, pero cuando nos acercamos al fuego siempre lo hacemos con precaución ¿o no? XD, gracias por tus buenos comentarios y por supuesto por esta nota que pondré a continuación.**_

_**como siempre espero también que digáis a begobeni lo que os parece su fragmento de la cita y el capitulo por supuesto, gracias por vuestro tiempo leyéndome y comentándome n.n de verdad que anima mucho. **_

_**y por ultimo quiero recomendar mis demás fic a quien no los este leyendo; El destino de lo innombrable, unidas por la guadaña y Secretos de mujer, estos son los que estoy desarrollando. deseemos que pronto lleguemos al momento cúspide XD**_

* * *

><p>"Nuestra vida es como un gran reloj de arena, alguien, en algún lugar lo gira y nuestra vida empieza a contar. No sabemos cuantos granos porta, ni a que velocidad caen, no sabemos quien lo llena ni que límite nos pone. Y entre tanto, vivimos a la espera, nos pasamos la vida esperando consciente o inconscientemente. De pequeños, esperábamos el día de Navidad o nuestros cumpleaños, el fin de las clases, casi con tanta ansiedad como el retorno a ellas. De adolescentes, de jóvenes o ya de adultos, siempre esperamos. Nuevos amores, nuevos amigos, nuevas promesas. Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando ya no sabes que esperar? Cuando te sientas en un banco por una llamada, una palabra o una noticia. Es en ese instante cuando se abre ante ti un abismo de incertidumbre, será bueno, será malo, quiero siquiera saberlo?. Solo tengo una opción, esperar que mi reloj de arena me de tiempo y así, seguir esperando y ver, si realmente se abre una ventana cuando la vida te cierra las puertas." <span><em>begobeni12<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 27<span>**

* * *

><p>La arena sigue cayendo sin cesar en ese reloj imaginario, la espera se vuelve eterna, y la llegada de esa noticia que tememos o esperamos con una fe casi extinguida, nos corroe cada hueso de nuestro ser, y nos da un nerviosismo acompaño del extraño impulso de romper ese aparato que mide nuestro tiempo, ese del que deberíamos ser dueños pero en lugar de eso, olvidamos esa pequeña locura de la que todos somos en algún momento participes, y nos centramos en que si hay una caída no podremos evitarla pero si sobrellevarla.<p>

Nos ponemos en lo peor y sentimos un escalofrió tan poderoso que sea hace visible ante ojos ajenos, pero con una sonrisa casi sacada de un juego de magia convencemos a los demás y a nosotros, de que todo saldrá bien, necesitamos esa calidez que aportan los pensamientos positivos, pues la vida carece a veces de ellos, y aunque sea una ilusión, queremos que exista esa pequeña posibilidad de que todo salga a pedir de boca.

Todos y cada uno de nosotros, aún espera que la magia exista y que con ella, los milagros y así un cumulo de creencias infantiles nos acaricia con dulzura, esperando con nosotros que se nos cumpla esas palabras pronunciadas con tanta seguridad que hasta parecen salidas de la propia coherencia, cuando no es así, y ese "todo saldrá bien" es la frase que nos repetimos con el corazón en un puño, esperando el veredicto de "absuelto".

¡Que condena! aguardar una sentencia sin haber realizado ningún acto infame, sin querer nos planteamos como gente buena acaba en situaciones tan crueles y como personas que realmente han sido viles nunca pisan la sala de un hospital.

Lo cierto es que la justicia se tarda más de lo que nos gustaría y allí en aquella sala, se respiraba la intensidad del momento, los nervios estaban rodeando a cada una de las personas presentes en aquello que decidiría sobre esperar o no, una respuesta que podría ocasionar un dolor incurable.

El medico llamo a todos los presentes para ahorrar tiempo yendo uno por uno, dio los resultados y no dijo absolutamente nada como si esperase que ellos preguntaran, fue Regina quien lo hizo teniendo agarrado fuertemente a su hijo de la mano.

-hay…hay alguien compatible-pregunto con un terror inimaginable.

-si lo hay, solo una.-dijo el médico con una gran sonrisa.-todos estaban esperando mirando con cara de rabia al doctor-es usted señorita Emma Swan-concluyo causando que todas las miradas se fueran hacia ella, que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Emma guiño un ojo al chico y se agacho poniéndose a la altura del mismo.

-creo joven caballero, que estaremos juntos en esto ¿lo harás conmigo?-pregunto Emma con una sonrisa tan confiada que Regina creyó por unos segundos que aquella mujer podía ver el futuro para estar tan confiada ante aquello "no tiene miedo" se preguntaba Regina "¿tan segura esta? De hacer algo así" esas dudas revoloteaban en la cabeza de la morena, sintio su pecho cerrarse y aquella sala, era un lugar casi totalmente vacío, con oscuridad por todos lados y con una única luz Emma y su hijo, por algún motivo, la vio como si fuera un ángel, sintió como sus ojos pedían llorar, rogaban ser consolados.

Emma abrazo al pequeño y se irguió como un soldado para mirar a Regina,- me parece que va a tener que aguantarme más tiempo de lo necesario-dijo acercándose a la morena y abrazándola causando que esta finalmente llorara- puedes desahogarte, yo no dudare, no os dejare ante esto, ya te lo dije el mañana será diferente al ahora y a Henry le quedaran muchos mañanas Regina-le dijo al oído causando que la morena llorara aún más preocupando a su hijo.

-mami ¿estás bien?-preguntaba Henry jalando la chaqueta gris de su madre.

Emma finalmente soltó a la morena, la observo detenidamente mientras esta se secaba sus lágrimas con rapidez para volverse a su hijo y responderle que estaba bien que solo se había emocionado por la buena noticia, el chico asintió comprensivo.

-bueno usted-dijo yendo directo hacia el médico-, ¿cuándo y dónde?...la cita doctor-dijo Emma que pronto fue rodeada por David y Mary, su padre puso su mano en el hombro de su pequeña y su madre estaba al otro lado de Emma mirándola con un orgullo que siempre había sentido pero había negado aceptar, su hija siempre había tenido un carácter tan similar a su esposo que a veces parecían la misma persona.

De esta manera se acordó la fecha todo bajo la atenta mirada de los Mills, Emma se había adelantado a ellos mismos para pedir la cita, no solo Regina estaba sorprendida y confusa ante las palabras que decía Emma tan similares a su padre que lograba conmoverla, sino que Cora que la miraba con recelo solo pudo sonreír ante el carácter de aquella mujer que era la cuñada de su hija, Zelena por su lado asentía al ver como su madre bajaba finalmente las defensas contra la rubia y les decía tanto a su madre como a su hermana que en ese momento estaban juntas viendo como Henry abandonaba a su madre para ir con su tía.

-Ella es increíble ¿a qué si?-ambas mujeres que la escuchaban asintieron- hasta me plantee cambiarme de acera y con eso digo todo…-murmuraba Zelena causando que su madre la mirara con la cara roja como un tomate y Regina sonriera pues no era la primera vez que mencionaba eso–soy humana ¿o no?-decía Zelena soltando una risita burlona.

-lo eres…lo eres…demasiado humana diría yo-decía Regina sin apartar la mirada de los Swan más concretamente Emma y su hijo.

Emma finalmente se acercó a ellas con todos los detalles hasta arrastro al médico para que resolviera las dudas de todas y por supuesto del niño y explicara cada detalle o miedo, sabiendo casi de memoria el procedimiento, los Swan parecían más unidos que nunca a pesar de la falta de dos miembros de su familia.

Cuando termino de explicar cada detalle y de dar una fecha de algo así como dos semanas para practicarle pruebas psicológicas a la donante, día que tuvo que cambiar puesto que Emma estaba al borde de hacerle agujeros no muy saludables al igual que Cora Mills que de manera extraña se habían unido para amenazar al médico, una con sufrir un accidente y la otra con un despido, Regina no pudo ni intervenir viendo como aquel pobre medico tenía que llamar a compañeros que respaldasen los procedimientos y normas pero después de todo aquello y la charla de Emma sobre que ya lo había hecho y que era su sobrino, sumando a la presión de Cora al mismísimo director del hospital que había sido llamado, acabaron consiguiendo la operación en tres días, tiempo que tenían para preparar también a Henry, por lo que debían ir en esos tres días al medico para explicar al niño como seria todo con calma.

Ya iban a sus respectivos coches mientras hablaban todos, David, Mary y Zelena estaban hablando sobre la mala uva de la madre de ella y de su hija, causando risas a pesar de la futura presión que tendrían que pasar.

Emma estaba junto a Henry, Regina y Cora, la rubia estaba en medio de Cora y de su hija con un Henry que buscaba la mínima oportunidad para quitarle un sitio a una de las dos mujeres, Regina quería agradecerle a Emma sus palabras pero delante de su madre no.

-ese medico iba acabar con mi paciencia, la cara que puso con lo del accidente no tuvo nombre- decía Emma a Cora que sonreía.- y ni que decir cuando llamaste al director, casi se le cae la bata-decía la rubia.

-es usted muy agresiva señorita Swan- decía Cora que no quitaba esa cara de extraña comodidad que había adquirido.

-¡na mi amenaza era a corto plazo la suya era un despido a largo larguísimo plazo!-decía Emma emocionada, que noto como Regina apretaba su brazo sutilmente. "¿querrá decirme algo?" se preguntaba la rubia que se sintió impaciente y miro finalmente a Regina.

-¿ya os lleváis mejor?-pregunto la morena de ojos chocolate en voz alta a ambas mujeres, logrando que su madre bufara y soltara un –todavía hay mucho camino por delante…-agregaba Cora llegando en dirección al coche más adelantada que los demás, dejando a Emma y Regina con más intimidad junto a Henry que miraba alegre a su abuela.

-porque no sigues a tu abuela y la convences de ir a comer al Burger que te gusta-decía la morena, Henry puso las cejas muy alzadas sin creerse tal propuesta, pero no quería retar a la suerte así que fue con su abuela a caminata rápida.

-si que eres buena para alejar a todos-decía la rubia con burla- ¿querías decirme algo?-pregunto finalmente la rubia mientras ambas seguía caminando hacia los vehículos.

-si bueno yo…. Quería decirte… gracias-dijo Regina con cierta vergüenza no solo en sus gestos sino en su voz.

-no tienes por qué agradecerme, somos familia ¿no?- la morena asintió algo sorprendida por la repentina pregunta- y voy a apoyar en esto no solo a Henry sino a ti también- dijo con una tanto cariño que Regina se preguntó cómo alguien así podría existir.

-¿Por qué quieres apoyarme a mí también?-pregunta la morena sin entenderla del todo.

-pues porque eres una buena madre, adoras a Henry y tengo que limpiar la imagen que tienen de mi familia a causa de ese zángano de Robin- decía Emma muy rápido mientras Regina asentía.- además me caes bien-dijo con cierta pena que Regina noto levemente.

El día iba acabando y con él se aproximaba un nuevo mañana, los lazos se iban estrechando más de lo que ninguna de aquellas personas alguna vez imagino.

Cuando llegan los malos momentos, aquellos que muchos conocemos y deseamos que nunca lleguen, nos percatamos de que es precisamente en ellos cuando descubrimos con quienes podemos contar en los momentos más cruciales de nuestra vida.

Algunos incluso encontramos en nosotros, algo que habíamos perdido, ese valor por lo que tenemos regresa con más fuerza que antes y dejamos de ver aquello que creíamos como algo seguro como tal, recordamos que somos simples mortales y esto en vez de molestarnos nos hace valorar más nuestra corta vida en este planeta.

Lo breve de nuestras existencia es lo que la hace tan única, si fuéramos eternos no valoraríamos el precio de los recuerdos, quizás sea nuestra condena y nuestra bendición saber que algún día, sabremos a ciencia cierta que jamás repetiremos, ese día, hora, minuto y segundo en que algo nos resultó tan especial que nos gustaría custodiarlo en nuestro interior, protegiéndolo de aquello que tanto tememos, el olvido.

** Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong><span>pd: <span>****ya estoy preparando otra historia que se llamara ****SERVILLETAS ANÓNIMAS****, la cual tratara de una Emma que es una artista frustrada y esta superando ciertos traumas, los cuales le han impedido mantener relaciones amorosas, hasta que un día ve en el restaurante de su madre a una mujer a la que decide mandarle un mensaje por medio de una servilleta.**

**la publicare mas adelante la estoy empezando pero con tantas historias a la vez no quiero volverme muy loca, espero os guste el intento de sinopsis.**


	28. Chapter 28

_**hola a todas, espero este cap os guste y como siempre gracias a todas las que comentáis: begobeni me alegro que el capitulo anterior fuera especial para ti, como la historia en si, vnat me alegro que la historia siga pareciéndote linda n.n y que te gustara la parte de cora y emma unidas para destrozar al medico XD, tasiakrood todo a su tiempo no te adelantes XD, 15marday he visto que te me estas poniendo al dia con las demas historias que tengo muchas gracias por tus comentarios espero te gusten a medida que avanza, y po rsupuesto me alegra que te guste esa complicidada que va naciendo poco a poco, love girl ya echaba de menos tus comentarios, ya sabes vamos a paso de tortuga drogada pero ahi vamos jaja, van acercándose poco a poco.**_

_**últimamente he puesto citas de begobeni y esta no sera la excepcion (ademas que esta cita esta entre mis favoritas me lo puso dificil de igualar, y si es mi favorita desde hace que unas horas? jaja) espero como siempre la opinión del cap y la cita, sois maravillosas y gracias por leerme.**_

* * *

><p>"Nadie sabe dónde nació y sólo podemos intuir cuando, 40, 50 mil años?. Tras ella desfilan ejercitos, se arengan masas, se idolatran dioses. Provoca con su sola presencia miedos, alimenta terrores e incertidumbres, desconcierto, nos despierta de la aptia, activa la memoria, provoca sonrisas y desata euforias o nos excita . Define y cataloga épocas y clases. Alimenta el alma de incontables emociones. Y encontró aliados para completar su magia, la percusión, la cuerda, la voz y el viento. Se conjugó el ritmo, la plabra, el sonido y el tempo. Encontré la melodía que atrapó mis sueños, las palabras que te cuentan lo que siento. Hallé la banda sonora de mi vida, y aun recuerdo esa vieja canción compartida. La música es y será testigo mudo de mis victorias y fracasos, acompañante de mis viajes y mis descansos. Con la música te diré, sin decir nada. Y cuando yo sólo sea un recuerdo, ella permanecerá, como siempre, constante y eterna." begobeni12<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 28<span>**

Los años pasan y también la diversas melodías de moda, la misma que inspira al ser humano para bien o para mal, puede transfórmanos en héroes o en monstruos, podemos incluso manipular a las masas con un simple sonido, y es innegable que la propia vida este llena de ritmo, el cual tratamos de inmortalizar para lograr un recuerdo nítido de uno de los mayores amores que podemos experimentar, el que poseemos hacia la belleza del sonido que provoca un instrumento.

Una canción suena y nos envuelve en un manto capaz de hacernos el favor de transportarnos a lugares en los que ya hemos estado, provocándonos ese sentimiento extraño de Dejavu, llegamos a desear ser las notas musicales que componen dicha melodía, tenemos la osadía de sentir envidia, menospreciando nuestro cuerpo tan débil ante ella.

Y es que la música evoca nuestros demonios esos que creímos haber superado, es tan poderosa que es capaz de cambiar nuestro ánimo, llevándonos al más dulce paraíso o al peor de los siete infiernos, podemos tratar incluso de no escuchar nunca más esa armonía, que nos vuelve inestables llenándonos de miradas, besos o palabras que fueron dichas con el suave murmullo de esa percusión de la que fuimos testigos.

Esa composición es tan etérea, que en ciertas ocasiones es nuestra desahogo, ese momento para nosotros en que olvidamos todo, y al decir todo, lo mencionamos de forma literal, tu mundo se puede estar cayendo pero la música, No, ella es inmune a nuestro dolor, sigue sonando, se eleva ante nuestros ojos y nos susurra: "todo pasara", pues ella entiende esa frase, la vive como nadie en el mundo, ya que la música pasa a través del aire y llega a nosotros como una leyenda que no creemos pero que adoramos.

Flash back:

Un año después de la muerte de James allí estaba Emma en el aula de música en el que su hermano se pasó media vida, con aquel piano de cola, hermoso hasta límites que la rubia creía nunca poder apreciar, al menos no en comparación con la magnitud de su hermano, el amante eterno del piano.

-Emma toque, sé que sabe hacerlo James me lo dijo, y me mostro la partitura que había desarrollado usted.-dijo el maestro de música de un conservatorio que la rubia ignoraba pero del cual se jactaba.

Emma se sentó delante de aquel instrumento, poso su mano en él y lo acaricio, no como a un amante sino como lo haría con un hermano, su tacto le recordó tanto James, que sintió ganas de llorar, puso la yemas de sus dedos encima de aquellas teclas, como si pudieran irse de su lado al igual que él.

Interpreto aquella composición que había escrito ella misma hace unos años, y que James tacho como algo hermoso, ya que venía de la mismísima inocencia, algo puro. Al llegar a la parte final de dicha obra incompleta, se paró en seco y tomo un bolígrafo que tenía en su mochila que estaba al lado de su asiento, escribió notas sin parar, sentía como fluía, como pedía a su hermano que regresase desde nunca jamás para verla a ella, a su Em en aquel piano que era parte de él. Continuo aquella obra como James le había presagiado, mientras la interpretaba escucho al profesor posar una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia.

-si sigues así, podrás incluso superar a james.-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa orgullosa que saco a Emma de su mundo, aquel en el que se había metido por medio de su creación.

Se irguió con el escrito de su obra en las manos, rodeo el piano y miro desde la distancia que daba el propio instrumento al maestro de su hermano, con tanta rabia que sus manos actuaron solas, destruyendo aquel valioso papel, que continuaba para su querido James.

Los pedazos llenaron la habitación de una agonía propia de la tragedia, y los ojos del hombre se agrandaron ante tal gesto, pronunciando sus quejas en alto ante el arte hecho añicos, lo bueno siempre dura lo justo y necesario, la melodía de Emma se apagó al salir de aquella habitación dejo de escuchar la continuación que pretendía dar a su ser más querido, para escuchar el silencio, la calma aparece, ante un acto que libera nuestro corazón de un peso que no sabías que cargaba.

El día había pasado, los Mills y los Swan habían vuelto a la mansión de los primeros, con cierto toque de nervios mal disimulados tras unas charlas amenas sobre trabajos que realizaban, de alguna manera, que ni Emma ni Regina entendían, Cora y los Swan habían hecho buenas migas y como siempre Emma desapareció de escena en cuanto tuvo oportunidad dejándolos con Henry que estaba encantado de tanta atención de abuelos acosadores, que pronto lo agotarían.

Emma estaba sentada frente al piano de aquella sala que había compartido con anterioridad con la morena que la había seguido nuevamente, abrió la puerta y allí estaba ella, con ese pelo negro, ojos chocolate fundido y labios carnosos, "tan adorable" Emma sacudió su cabeza ante ese pensamiento.

-veo que seguirme se ha vuelto para usted un hobby-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa que logro ver la morena a pesar del gran piano que la ocultaba parcialmente.

-y usted señorita Swan se olvida que está en mi casa, y no puede estar merodeando como una ladrona ¿verdad?- pregunto Regina dirigiéndose hacia el sillón que habían compartido un día anterior, desde ahí la veía perfectamente.

Emma se movió en el asiento y se colocó de forma que quedara frente a la morena.

-veo señora Mills que le gusta tocar lugares no muy apto para menores.-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, la morena abrió elevo una de sus cejas antes de responderle.

-obscena-dijo la morena con tono de burla- ¿vas a tocar?-

Emma parecía titubear entre hacerlo o no, y mordió su labio inconscientemente.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-cuestiono Regina.

La rubia se colocó unos mechones rebeldes y el nerviosismo de aquella mujer que solia ser tan segura logro que la morena se colocara mejor en aquel sillón, se le paso la idea de decirle a Emma que la dejaría tocar sola, pero no pudo hacerlo quería ver porque tanta pena de pronto.

Emma le pidió a Regina que cerrara la puerta, el cuarto estaba insonorizado, y era algo que quería aprovechar de ahí su escapada.

La morena se volvió a sentar y cruzo sus piernas dejando una vista preciosa de ellas, Emma trato de no mirar pero en algún momento su mirada se desvió de manera casi imperceptible.

Acaricio el piano como había visto hacer cientos de veces a su hermano y por alguna razón se excito, probablemente que estuviera ahí su cuñada provoco algo que jamás pensó experimentar "tan tierna como un ángel y tan picara como un demonio" recordó de pronto como un susurro de algún lugar desconocido hasta ahora, se había excitado tanto que las notas salieron con una mezcla de inocencia y pasión, que la sorprendió a ella misma, era lo que ella había escrito hace más de diez años aun recordaba las notas que conforme tocaba sufrían alteraciones por cambios que impartía la dueña de la obra, pero su sonido era diferente algo estaba cambiando.

El ambiente cambio rápidamente, la armonía inundo el lugar, las lágrimas de la rubia rodaron, cerro sus ojos como había visto hacerlo a su hermano tantas veces, toco sin mirarlas como hacia James, sintió la muerte de su hermano por segunda vez, pero al final había una pequeña esperanza "Henry" meditaba Emma "¿y ella? ¿Qué puede ser ella en esta canción?" pensó la rubia, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al final inconcluso que estaba continuando de manera involuntaria hasta que llego el bloqueo.

¿Qué sucede cuando encontramos nuestra canción? Esa que diremos que es nuestra favorita, la que escucharemos mil veces antes de cansarnos, y que aunque la dejemos de oír, viene a nosotros como un reclamo.

Al ocurrir ese encuentro milagroso, entre nosotros y lo divino, en donde reconocemos una canción como única, nos percatamos de lo perceptivo que son nuestros oídos ante la experiencia tan renovadora que implica, sentir por primera vez que alguien toque todo tu cuerpo sin necesidad del contacto físico.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Continuara…<span>**


End file.
